


His Best Luck

by Why_So_Serious (VTae)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Deception, Deja Vu, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nostalgia, One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Drama, Psychopaths In Love, Sibling Rivalry, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VTae/pseuds/Why_So_Serious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>How would you deal with a single psychopath? </em><br/>Kuroko Tetsuya never knew that an Akashi Seijuurou existed. Before his life was peaceful - tranquil as a  flowing stream of dearly loving his fiancee Momoi Satsuki, enjoying the company of his buddy Aoimine Daiki and the overall simplicity of everything until he came. Trouble doubled when another Akashi appeared - not just an Akashi but a double or rather, his twin Akashi Seijiirou. Soon, he realized that he was involved into a deeper, complex scheme weaved by some unknown hands.<br/><em>This time, how would you deal with two psychopaths?</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It would be best to listen to this soundtrack while reading the first and second chapters.
> 
> Please visit this link at YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HJXmOugipmg Artist: Jin Song: Gone

  
  


  
  
_I had some vague memories of the past._

And they were like the clouds that freely passed by the widespread horizon, drifting aloft, but to be certain, they left some deep impression upon me. Once, I had a dream and I worked hard for it, but then, it all vanished, and only to be washed away by the rain. 

Reminiscing them now, I decided to have a little walk under the vast, overgrown maple tree, which had completely turned red and orange as the autumn season approached, thus, leaving the small, humble house I had bought in a satisfying price using just enough savings I have in my bank account. 

Now, returning to these leaves that rustled in the gentle wind, they were a reminder of those memories, and I wondered if I should move out, not expecting to find something that would remind me of my past, but thought otherwise. Hence, turning away, I walked towards the hill, towards the cleared gravel path leading to a lone cherry tree, tall and magnificent, it loomed before me as I trudged uphill. 

_I should've done this a long time,_ I said, while clambering up and struggling to breathe at the same time, however, the sky was bright and the air clean and cool, that I gradually forgot these petty rambling to myself. Soon enough, I reached the top and surely, the cherry tree now looked bigger that I almost gasped, quite in awestruck of its size. 

All was peaceful, that soon, I found myself collapsing down the soft turf of grass, dotted with dandelions and primroses lying scattered across the field. Satisfied, I turned towards the sky, clear of anything while the wind brushed against my cheeks, whispering sweet nothingness as I lay there. 

"I should've done this a long time." I repeated, gradually closing my eyes as I take in the fresh air of the countryside. 

However, as soon as I was about to drift into slumber, the faint and the moist caress of the drizzle on my cheeks, quickly made me sit up straight. Startled and confused, for I knew the weather to be good, I turned towards the sky and sure enough, there were gray clouds wafting by the sky, slowly turning gloomy all of the sudden. Quickly, I ran towards the bulky and wide canopy of the cherry tree, seeing that it would be dangerous for me to climb down as the path could be slippery. 

And with this in mind, I leaned against the hard trunk of the tree. Almost instantly, I could smell the fresh earth filling my nostrils, as the drizzle poured down. While in the distance, the small village was cloaked in a mist of rain, wet and dark, the houses stood in each other, huddled to each like plenty of couples would do. This, I found stupid and I soon shook my head, and instead towards the gray sky. 

_How long will it last?_ I wondered, silently praying that it will be just a quick shower. 

"I hate the rain after all," I found myself saying this, but then, a grin slowly crept its way to my lips at a memory. "Maybe not." 

And with those words, I found myself reeling back to the past. 

  
  


  
  


_**“Again? With that pink umbrella, Tetsu?” ******_

Once more, I still haven’t missed the sarcasm lacing in Aomine’s voice as we walked along the same street in the autumn rain endlessly falling from the twilight sky. Along the street, from the ebbing afternoon glow, the tall skyscrapers and cars with their flashing lights seemed to fade in the gray color.

“It isn’t pink, the color just blanched, Aomine-kun,” I explained for a millionth times now, but it seemed that he wouldn’t believe me, or so it seems. 

“And do you really have to put a name tag on it? Is that how important that old umbrella to you?” he asked for a millionth times once more, finding it quite perplexing upon the existence of my old umbrella. 

Pausing for a while, I quietly debated whether to answer him or not. Remembering that we have been friends for more than a decade and are working in the same company, I composed myself, knowing well how his mind works after all of those years of our strong bond of friendship. 

“What is so strange about the name tag, Aomine-kun? It’s just normal,” I said with my mind slowly drifting back to a memory of that one rainy autumn afternoon. 

“I’ve heard that answer before, Tetsu, however, I just can’t understand why you would still use that old umbrella, though,” he said with a curved brow, eyeing the umbrella as if the item held a mystery he must unearth. 

“Because this umbrella has been helpful to me, Aomine-kun and without this, I wouldn’t be with Satsuki,” I answered him. 

“Wow… that is just so cheesy…” he said in a dull, monotonous tone while holding onto his blue umbrella. “Geez… When will this rain stop? It’s been raining for five days straight!” he exclaimed while dreadfully gazing at the wet road where cars passed us by. 

“I think it’s just fine,” I said and Aomine-kun wasn’t able to share his exquisite views since we have already turned a curb and reached the parking lot where our cars had been parked. Quietly, I went to my silver mini cooper parked beside Aomine’s blue wrangler car. 

“See you tomorrow, Tetsu! Bye!” he bid good-bye before opening his car, folded his umbrella, then disappeared into the confines of his vehicle. Seeing him all set, I waved him good-bye, quietly watching as he slowly drove away, the deep droning sound of his car rumbling with the pounding rain overhead. Soon, I opened mine with my key, folded the umbrella, then immediately ducked inside my car, slamming the door behind me as the rain eternally poured down from the heaven. 

As soon as I settled down in the driver's seat, I found myself staring before the water-soaked umbrella, the stitches on its edge were slowly coming off with its color of pink fading into a shade of peach at the passing years. For how long I have been holding onto this umbrella, I wasn’t sure, however, it had been a part of me since that moment. 

_‘What was the color when I first received this from that stranger?’ ___

Repeatedly, I asked myself that same question hence forgetting the moment of when I first wondered if I could still remember it. 

“It was red - as bright as that stranger’s hair,” I answered to no one, finding myself under the dimming light of my car. 

How long I remained seated in my car, I wasn’t certain except that I know the rain continuously poured as if crying, calling out for someone. Gazing through the million tiny raindrops that were akin to a plenty of shattered pieces of mirror, my mind slowly swims back at the memory of that _one rainy autumn afternoon… ___

  
  
_**Autumn **** __**_

  
  
Picking up her hearty laugh, which filled my chest with pure bliss, I held her hand, thus softly squeezing it as we strolled under the wide canopy of the maple trees in the fading light. Walking side by side with the cold wind stroking our cheeks, I paused and turned to her, pulling closer her brown knitted scarf and afterwards, caressed her pale cheeks with both of my palms. With the soft breeze of the wind, I therefore mentally noted how her rose-hued hair flipped in the passing wind while her eyes sparkled with delight. “Should we stop by for some coffee?” She asked with a slight curve on her lips while gazing at me as I fixed her knitted peach woolen jacket. 

“Sure,” I answered, returning a smile at her then grabbed her hand, resuming on our afternoon walk. However, a light drizzle soon arrived, which hindered us for a moment and immediately, I turned to her, peeling off my black knitted scarf and place it over her head. 

“Let’s go,” I simply said and without any tarry, pulled her to tag along behind me. And thus, we run under the ample raindrops that fell on my brows, slowly trickling down on my cheeks. Nonetheless, I could not refrain myself of a grin to break on my lips as I drowned in the euphoria of the moment, ignoring the cold air blowing against our damp faces. At that distinct time, I knew that it would be the most beautiful moment of my existence as I immersed myself in the music of her velvety giggles filling the cold air whilst the biting autumn spray splashes of the cold rain on my cheeks. 

Though I wonder if it would last forever… Seeing the smile plastered all over her beautiful visage, I pray it would never end.  
  


Soon, we found ourselves seated before the crackling fire with its tongue of flame licking the black sills surrounding the ash-coated hearth thus offering us a homely comfort as both of us snuggled close to one another in the cosy brown blanket, each holding a mug of hot chocolate. 

“I changed my mind,” she whispered with a dreamy look in her eyes while pleasantly watching the fire flicker. “Starting this moment, I’ll ask you to make me a mug of chocolate every single rainy day.” She had spoken in a soft manner, then afterwards she blew over her mug before sipping the warm drink. 

“Do you really want me to spoil you this much?” I asked with a humorous smile before drinking from my mug. Following that, she quickly turned to me, narrowing her eyes at me while pouting her lips. 

“Are you bad at making it?” she asked in an accusing tone which I quickly denied with a tender flick on her brow. 

“What are you saying? Your husband is a master in making chocolates,” I simply said before swallowing the drink from my mug, however, I found myself ejecting the hot fluid on the floor as soon as it came into contact with my tongue. Henceforth, I stuck out my tongue, fanning it with my hands as I cringed at my folly. 

“A-Are you alright?” she asked, immediately putting away her mug to attend to my misery and took out her handkerchief to wipe my mouth. “Geez… You aren’t careful enough, Tetsu-kun.” 

Seeing the anxiety ingrained in her rose-hued eyes, I seized her hands, then squeezed them into mine, offering her a soft smile which I cannot stop from revealing to her. “If I make you a mug of chocolate drink, will you promise to stay by my side forever?” 

For a while, she only looked at me, her hands gripping back mine, and soon, a faint smile crept to her lips. 

“Then, will you promise to never leave my side no matter what?” Returning my gaze with a hopeful glint in her eyes, I only squeezed her hands, then put my arm behind her, pulling her close to me in a hug. 

“I promise.” Hearing my answer, she reciprocated with a hug, burying her face in the warmth of my chest. 

“I promise, too, Tetsu-kun…” After a moment of silence, she answered my inquiry with a whisper and leisurely, we drifted away from the comforts of silence, tucked into the warmth shelter of her apartment thus oblivious to the drumming beats of the rain. 

Since then, I found myself looking forward to the coming rainy days with a gentle smile plastered on my face. Notably hanging onto each other’s promise, I treasured and savored the very memory in the deepest trench of my heart. 

  
  


Walking down the familiar road under the tall maple trees with the sound of my shoes crunching against the pavement, thus filling the serene air, I softly hummed a tune, happily gazing at the gold and the rustic view of the autumn vista unmasked before me, gently clutching the hardbound Cookbook which I bought from an antique bookstore. Purely engrossed in watching the beautiful surroundings, I missed the sudden arrival of the rain, causing me to pull the book close to me as I take cover to the nearest shed. Completely free from the cold rain and virile breeze of autumn rain, I took out my handkerchief and dry myself, hoping to get rid of the damp sensation on my cheeks. 

**“It won’t be long before it stops.” ******

Pulled out of my pensive mood by an unknown voice, I turned to face the person from where it came from and found myself stuck in the shed with a scarlet haired boy in maroon plaid long sleeves and black trousers, paired with brown leather boots, who gave me a friendly smile as soon as our eyes met. 

“Good afternoon,” he greeted in a light tone, standing by the edge of the open shed with his back leaning against the white column, which stood as one of the structure’s pillars. 

“G-Good afternoon,” I greeted in a meek manner, quite uncomfortable after finding myself with a stranger in such a situation. 

Silence followed us for I couldn’t think of anything else to say at that moment. Straightening myself up, I watched the pouring rain forming a multitude of puddles on the pavement, its silver hue seemed to twinkle from afar. For some reason, I felt an overwhelming calmness, taking over me even as I remained in that shed with a stranger who seems to be at the same age as I am. 

“Do you have an interest in cooking?” the stranger asked out of the blue in the midst of the rain. 

A subtle smile formed on my lips after hearing his question and slowly, I turned to him. “I am just starting,” I answered, noticing his gaze at the honey-colored cookbook I bought for only ten dollars. 

“For a cooking lesson?” he continued, smiling at my answer. 

“No, it’s for my girlfriend,” I answered, sensing my ears turning red at my own vulgar answer. 

“Oh, is that so…” he only said and as I looked at him, his face turned glum for some reason. Perhaps, he remembered something unpleasant with what I have just said hence, I quietly scolded myself for what I have done. 

“How about you? Are you interested in cooking?” I asked in a jolly manner, returning the question to him which he answered with a curt shake of his redhead coupled with a waning smile on his face. “I’m afraid I am not.” 

“I see,” slowly, I nodded, acknowledging his answer before returning my gaze in the rain which had somehow calmed down. Further afield, the rustic leaves of the maple trees shimmered in the silver raindrops, they twinkled like the cluster of stars that I would usually find at night, especially when the weather is clear. 

In that engrossing silence, I had soon forgotten about that stranger as my mind turned back to her, eager to be out of this unexpected cold weather and to see her with a smile drawn all over her face. At that moment, I wondered how I would be able to make her the same delicious taste of that chocolate drink she had made for the both of us. 

“Is she happy?” Ask the stranger out of the blue in a somewhat hesitant tone. Quite confuse of the sudden interruption, I turned to him with a puzzled look plastered on my face. 

“Who?” 

“Your girlfriend,” he answered before turning away, avoiding my gaze. 

Smiling at his query, a throaty chuckle escaped from my lips as I gaze at the rain pounding hard against the shed’s rooftop. 

“Indeed, she is.” 

“And you?” he asks and I turned to him once more with the same smile, however, this time, he gaze back at me straight in the eyes with an intensity I haven’t noticed before. 

“Yes.” 

Upon my answer, he offered me a vague smile, something which held an unfathomable meaning I cannot comprehend. 

“I am happy to hear that,” the redhead answered with a seeming defeated smile on his face. 

After hearing those words, the rain came into halt with only an amount of a light drizzle soaking the sodden earth and loam. 

“Here, you’ll need this more than I am,” he suddenly said, sticking out his arm with a folded red umbrella in his hand. Immediately, I looked up at him, arching a brow at the sudden proposal. 

“B-But I cannot –“ 

“At least accept this,” he insisted with a strong emotion straining his voice while holding my hand, pressing the article on my hand. “You’ll have to protect that book for her, right? You’ll need to be good for her sake,” he continued, turning his gaze down, which did not allow me to see his face. 

After hearing his words, I stopped and thought of it, causing me to miss his departure. Noticing this, I immediately turned to him who has been already far in the light drizzle with his back on me. 

“Hey!” I yelled out, hoping that he could still hear me despite the pitter-patter music of the rain. “How will I return this?” 

He seemed to hear me, for he immediately paused, then slowly, turned to me with a faint smile on his face. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore. It’s yours,” he said and turned his back on me once more with the light drizzle pouring down on him. 

At that time, I only stood there, watching him disappear in the fading rain. Holding tightly onto his umbrella, I looked at it, noting the brightness of the color, quite the opposite of the dull color of that rainy autumn afternoon. A clink, as soft as the bell chime rang in my ears, and as I flipped the umbrella over, I found that it was only a silver name plate… 

Along with the gentle music of the pouring rain and the ringing sound in the still air, I could not deny the sensation slowly encumbering me as I stare through the glass window fogged with the now light drizzle cascading from the dark sky. 

Slowly, my eyes turned to that metallic name plate and carefully, I pulled out the piece of white paper with my name written over it, revealing a heart-colored paper underneath it. 

  
  
“Thank you, Akashi Seijuuro-kun…” 

Saying this with a mellow voice, my eyes soon noticed something glossy red sticking out underneath the old parchment. Carefully, using my fingers, I pulled it out, slowly at first since the parchment above was almost ripping out, nonetheless, with ample breath and concentration, I was able to withdraw the said article. 

Holding the said article, I noticed how it was delicately folded, similar to an art of folding an origami. Creasing my brows together, I put away the umbrella with the name plate and proceeded to unfold the parchment, feeling my heart pounding in my chest. 

Having read the note, I felt my whole world shift into a different gear and once more, I can't help but to recall that seeming defeated smile etched on his face. 

I've forgotten how that note simply slipped away from my fingers, never to be remembered just like the slick beads of the raindrops freely sliding down my window pane, except, however, with the sound of his voice still haunting me in my dreams, like the soft whisper of that rainy afternoon autumn wind... 

  
  
_“It doesn’t matter anymore..." ___

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Gone**
> 
> by Jin 
> 
> In that space where memories linger
> 
> Still as warm on my fingertips
> 
> You are here, here
> 
> Your scent, your face
> 
> Please, look at me, look at me, look at me
> 
> I can feel you, like this, feel you, feel you
> 
> Struggling to catch your expressions
> 
> Struggling to catch your smiles
> 
> You, who I struggled to understand
> 
> In the place where we were together
> 
> In the moment where I resembled you
> 
> When it felt too good being soaked in the rain
> 
> You are gone, gone
> 
> How am I supposed to erase you alone and live
> 
> In those moments where we once walked together
> 
> Like that, the things we made beside each other
> 
> Even the memories, even those regrets
> 
> Lingered there with me, missing you so much
> 
> Please, look at me, look at me, look at me
> 
> As ever, I can feel you, feel you, feel you
> 
> Merely resembling your words
> 
> Merely resembling your smiles
> 
> Merely resembling you
> 
> In the place where we were together
> 
> In the moment where I resembled you
> 
> When it felt too good being soaked in the rain
> 
> You are gone, gone
> 
> How am I supposed to erase you alone and live
> 
> When I miss you so much
> 
> Your name, which I was barely allowed to speak, can’t be erased
> 
> My name, only used by you, is asleep here
> 
> In the place where we were together
> 
> In those moments where we could’ve walked together
> 
> I’m holding onto myself alone
> 
> In this place, even our future, my wishes have stopped
> 
> I’m standing here and you are gone
> 
> Read more: http://www.kpoplyrics.net/jin-gone-lyrics-english-romanized.html#ixzz4PrZNwYSU


	2. How to Forget

  
  
Tears, as clear as the raindrops sliding down on the windowpane, slipped down on her rosy cheeks, followed afterward by the soft and stifled cries from her sealed lips; hence, I only stood before her, tight-lipped, not a single shred of guilt brewing in my chest. 

“Even if you pushed me away… I won’t give up… after all these years…” 

Even as I listened to her, with my eyes at the darkening sky with the multifarious rain pelting down, producing a misty overview of the city through the glass window, I could only stand still, utterless and numb at her words. 

“Leave.” 

Unconsciously, I have spoken out those words, unmindful of her feelings in spite of everything she has done in my own sake. Gritting my teeth, I quelled my own weakness, of the resurfacing swelling emotions I have been trying to suppress. 

“But –“ 

“I said leave!” 

Only silence followed and I could hear none of her suppressed sobs which filled the suffocating dim-lit office, thus, without even peering a glance at her, I turned around, once more leaving her all alone. 

“Seijuuro…!” 

Without pausing, I steeled myself even as I continue to hear her whimpering my name in agony, in deep misery which I had brought upon her, however, I could only wish for one thing – to end ties with her. 

“Are you going to run away again?!” 

Abruptly, I stopped, my heart almost trampled akin to a scrawny daffodil in the midst of the bustling city road where a plenty of people passed by. 

“I implore you… Seijuuro… please, face me…” 

For awhile, I stood in front of the door with my outstretched hand upon the cold knob, gripping it so tight that I could feel none of the sensations, except for a sudden pain throbbing somewhere in the depths of my heart. Yet, miraculously, I remained rooted, unfazed upon her words, which undoubtedly best describes me. 

“Yes, I am that kind of person after all…” 

And without further ado, I found myself twisting the knob, walked out of that cold, suffocating room with no thoughts in my head. Even as I firmly closed the door behind me and distanced myself from her, I could still hear the loud and wretched cry which only calls out for my name. 

“This is for the better…” 

Walking away with my gaze straight ahead, I headed out into the cold, damp rainy twilight whilst ignoring those whom I met on my way, despite their polite greetings and conduct. Soon, I discovered myself standing in the pelting rain, with the chilly rain soaking through my suit and deep into my skin. Gazing, before the blinking myriads of city lights against the ebony night with the sound of tireless cars driving by, I stood in the midst of the open space, under the empty and vast twilight sky. 

**“I WANT TO FORGET YOU!” ******

Almost bursting in air, I screamed out those words in the pounding rain, so loud that I prayed the whole world will heart of it. 

**“HOW CAN I FORGET YOU!? TELL ME?! TELL ME!” ******

However, only the deafening silence followed, with the sound of the rain beating down on the ground. None, I knew could hear me, despite of the volume I had to yell in this accursed rainy twilight. 

“Why…?” 

Overcome by fatigue, I fell down on my knees, upon the puddle of water that formed on the hard ground, which made my black trousers soggy. Squeezing my eyes shut, I immersed myself in the cold, with the sleek rain falling down on my cheeks. 

But then, whatever I try to suppress this sickening emotion, I could not easily dispel the very memory which I abhor and adore at the same time. How is it possible that you cared to something and yet, you could not? 

“Why…” Tried as hard as I could, everything seemed to spin out of control, even as I try to ignore, it would come back, seeking for me. Helpless, I could only kneel down upon the puddle and despite the rain fogging my sight, my mind could still clearly recall that certain day, which only preoccupied my heart after all these years… 

  
  
_“Who still uses this trash?” ___

Hearing such an imbecile remark, I immediately spun around, finding a pair of men standing before the towering shelf, faces twisted in distaste. 

“Sheesh… Just looking at this bunch of trash makes my head spin. Come, let’s just leave,” prompted his companion with a bored expression on his face. 

However, the other was not persuaded, for he soon picked one volume on its spine, took a closer inspection and held it under his nose. 

“Disgusting!” Screamed the man with a twitched face, then threw the article on the floor without any regards, causing everyone to turn in their direction. Hearing the noise, the bookkeeper, immediately rushed to them, however, the two immediately fled the bookstore without even uttering an apology. 

Despite the scene that transpired before me, I never felt any inclination to intervene or even an ounce of emotion, I just remained seated and quietly eyed the bookkeeper, a round, four-eyed woman in her mid-fifties, crouching on the floor, even as her neck and face turned red at the effort exerted. 

_That’s her work after all. ___

Quietly, I thought, then returned to my book and was soon absorbed in my reading. 

“Here you go, Ma’am.” 

A sudden voice that of a male pulled me out of my book and before I knew it, I had it put down and stared at the scene unfolding before me. 

“Why, thank you very much, young man. I didn’t see you there for a moment and so, I thought you were a ghost,” thanked the bookkeeper with a smile upon her wrinkled countenance. 

“It’s nothing to thank me for, Ma’am,” replied the teal haired boy in cream long sleeves and dark blue pants whose face was concealed as he stood with his back on me. 

“You’re such a kind person. Thank you once more,” the bookkeeper repeated, bowing down before the person. 

“I’m glad to help, Ma’am,” bowed back the person with a polite voice. “Well then, I must leave now.” 

Seeing such an act of which I couldn’t clearly comprehend, I was left baffled. Is it truly real? Could such a person still exist in this generation who still would go out of their way to assist others? 

_I just couldn’t understand it at all. ___

  
  
Filled with such an insatiable curiosity, I found myself seated in that antique book store, with a few people ensconced in its warm and comfortable hall while the heavy pouring rain persisted outside, tainting the usual clear glass window with its misty tint. 

Bound in the same seat with the same book in hand, I roamed my gaze at the peaceful and absorbed faces of the people residing in the hall, bathed in the amber glow of the silver chandelier hanging above, hoping to see the mysterious teal haired gentleman from yesterday. However, would it be possible for me to see him? Knowing that the chance was slim, I still went, hoping to catch a glimpse of his face. 

Seconds ticked into minutes and to hours and yet, I wasn’t able to see him. A couple of people came and went, closing the glass door behind them, however, I still remained, waiting for the appearance of such an unbelievable person. Outside, the rain was already gone, revealing a clear, tangerine horizon with the sun sinking behind the mountains in the west. 

Slowly, I shook my head, put down the book on the table and with a heavy heart, walked away from the table. 

_I was wrong all along. It might have been an imagination of mine. ___

Sighing heavily, I walked towards the door with a strange emptiness in my heart I have not known before. 

“Hey, you must return this book in its proper place before you leave,” a voice called out and even when I was in a foul mood, I found myself stopped and turned around to face the stranger. 

“Here.” 

For once, I thought all sorts of sound deserted the place and time seemed to stand still – for there, I stood before the very person with the familiar hair of teal, quizzically looking at me with clear turquoise eyes, arm outstretch with a book in hand. 

“I was actually looking for this book until I found it lying on the table, deserted and not in its rightful place,” he said. 

Slowly, I turned on the book before looking at him straight in the eyes. 

“Thank you,” I could only utter before receiving the book in my hands and before I knew it, he already left like a ghost, not even a fig of a glance upon my face. 

At first, there was that sense of urgency, of longing thrust in my chest, which I never understood, however, I still found myself in that antique book store, still seated on the same seat, with the same book in hand. Never knowing what I was doing, I just returned at that seat, quietly wanting to see that person. 

_Strange… ___

It was the first time I found myself interested in a person that I would resort to doing this deed. Furthermore, it wasn’t a deed that I would consider tiresome or irksome, but, a time that I would actually look forward to do. Silently thinking about this, a faint smile gradually crept its way to my lips while unconsciously thumbing through the cream-colored leaves of the book until my eyes stopped to the front endpapers, to the white card sticking out of its pocket. With deliberate hand movements, I extracted the white parchment from its pocket, and my eyes soon fell to the first name written in fine script. 

“Kuroko Tetsuya…” softly I uttered the name with my eyes still glued on that fine handwriting. 

“Excuse me, we’re already closing.” 

Pulled out of my brooding mood, I immediately stood up and only to be face-to-faced by the four-eyed bookkeeper with a gentle smile upon her face. Realizing her words, I slowly scanned my surroundings and sure enough, the hall was deserted. 

“You’re the only one left for today. It seems that you are quite absorbed with reading that book,” she said, eyeing the book on my hand and then, a seeming recognition dawned on her visage. 

“Wait the minute, is that the same book?” she asked then, without waiting for a reply, grabbed the book from my clutch, which I handed out to her without any protest. Closely reading the cover page through her thick glasses, relief washed over her countenance. 

“Thank goodness! That young Kuroko was looking for this book earlier, however, he couldn’t find it!” the woman cried in joy, turning to me with gratitude. 

“Kuroko?” I repeated, turning back to her. 

“Yes, Kuroko Tetsuya, the one with teal hair. He is such a polite and a good-manner gentleman,” the woman said, turning at the book once more. 

“Did he say that he wants this book, Ma’am?” I asked, turning to her. 

“Yes, he did. He said he really needs it to learn how to cook,” the woman said, followed after by a chuckle. 

Hearing her words, an involuntary smile surfaced on my lips and turning to her, I stared at her straight in the eyes. “Then, would it be possible for me to buy this book to give this to him?” 

Upon my words, the woman turned to me with a puzzled look etched on her features and thus seeing her, I offered a smile. “It’s a gift of mine for a good deed he had done to me,” I simply said, wishing to ease her mind, of which she smiled back. 

“Oh, he is your acquaintance, then, I wouldn’t mind at all!” she said, agreeing with me whole-heartedly. Proved that it was easy to accomplish, I urged on, knowing well how much the woman would extend her help to him with such kindness. 

“That is right, Ma’am, however, please don’t mention to him. If ever he gets suspicious, you could sell this to him for ten dollars,” I said with a smile, looking forward to the day which I could see him again. 

  
  
Like the playful wind brushing through the auburn leaves, then flutter and skitter on the ground, I have begun realizing something as I returned to that antique book store with its smell of strong black coffee and toast, which permanently lingered in the air and the tall book shelves housing the numerous rare paperbacks and hardbound books every single day. Taking a glimpse of his face, with eyes absorbed in the black print of the pages, not wanting to be disturbed, I have realized just how fascinating and an interesting person, Kuroko Tetsuya is. 

But then, as I delve deeper and reflected upon my actions, an emotion, so raw and unknown emerged from the depths of my heart. 

_How could it be possible? ___

Truly confused, I found myself drifting away from him, wanting to believe that I was just mistaken, however… 

  
  
_“I really like you, Senpai…” ___

Under the shade of the willow tree with its patch of playful shadow and light playing on the soft grass, I stood before the flaxen haired Sakura, arms outstretch with a letter in her hand, bowed before me. In silence, I stared at her while the cool autumn breeze flipped her hair, filled with mixed emotions I couldn’t clearly understand. 

“I… I have always watched you. Admired you from afar in silence and even when there were a lot of beautiful girls approaching and confessing their feelings to you, my admiration never faltered and soon developed into something deep…” 

Even as she was saying those words, my mind and heart was deeply troubled, unable to fully comprehend my own self. 

“I was confused at first, however, I knew that my feelings for you are genuine… and that, senpai, I truly like you…” 

_Strange… how is it my heart couldn’t accept her feelings and yet… something within me has started to stir. Could it be…? ___

“Sorry…” 

_Before I knew it, I already found the answer to what my heart and mind was seeking… ___

  
  
Welled with a strong emotion despite knowing the sin I will commit, I produced a red glossy stationary paper from my desk. Thus, comfortably seated with a pen in hand in the warm confines of my bedroom, I started to pour down my thoughts into writing, quietly praying that he will be able to know, at least the extent of my emotions… Briefly written on a small parchment, I folded the paper into four and noticing how it started to pour heavily outside, I pulled out my drawer and procured a red folded umbrella. Seeing the water-proof name tag dangling from it akin to a pendulum, I hurriedly inserted the glossy parchment into it and then rose up from the chair, sprinting out of my room to make my way to the antique bookstore. 

Despite the attention craved by the servants in the household, I still ignored them and braved the cold weather with my red umbrella in hand. Walking the average distance towards the book store, I soon found it impossible as the rain started to fall heavily. Seeing it as an impractical deed to continue, I searched for the nearest shed and spotted one near the familiar lane of maple trees. Secured from the devastating pelting rain, I immediately closed my umbrella, then produced a kerchief to dry myself. 

Finally drench-free, I slipped the sodden kerchief back into my pocket and then soon found myself gazing at the clear afternoon autumn shower. Everything seemed to glitter in the distance, especially the streams of water that run along the gutter and forming small and large puddles on the road. From afar, the lane of maple trees in their coat of amber and scarlet looked as if an oil painting drawn out to life. Quietly, I found it mesmerizing that I failed to see the face of the person who came to the shed to take shelter from the cascading downpour, however, as my eyes turn to the stranger with teal hair, I could not suppress the excitement and joy in my chest. 

Taking in a lungful of the damp, cold air, I straightened myself behind him. 

“It won’t be long before it stops,” I said, looking at the pouring rain. Slowly and in hesitant, he turned to me. “G-Good afternoon,” he greeted back with apprehension in his voice, turning with perplexity upon seeing me. 

Seeing the meek smile upon his face, which he undoubtedly offered at my greeting, I responded to him with a friendly smile. 

For awhile, I couldn’t think of anything else to say and so was he, but when I turned to him once more, my eyes widened, seeing the familiar hardbound Cookbook tightly clutched around his arms. A smile soon slicked its way into my chest, giving me more hope than ever. 

“Do you have an interest in cooking?” I asked, not able to contain the happiness in my lips. 

“I am just starting,” he said, somewhat embarrassed at the revelation, while my gaze lingered at the honey-colored cookbook. 

“For a cooking lesson?” I wondered, sensing the corners of my eyes smiling at his answer. 

“No.” He said with a soft chuckle. “It’s for my girlfriend,” he continued with such a sweet smile on his lips. 

“Oh, is that so…” I could only utter with my chest unexpectedly pounding hard, slowly, I could feel the sides of lips go limped upon his words. 

“How about you? Are you interested in cooking?” Hearing the happiness lacing in his voice, I slowly turned to him and saw such a genuine joy etched on his face. “I’m afraid I am not,” I answered, forcing a smile to show him. 

“I see…” he uttered, while I was trying so hard to conceal myself before him. 

Gripping my hands into tight fists, I gritted my teeth, quietly suppressing myself from breaking down. 

_So… he already has someone he truly cares for? ___

“Is she happy?” I asked, controlling my voice from quivering. 

“Who?” he wondered then turned to me with an arching brow. 

Swallowing the lump forming in my throat, I turned to him. “Your girlfriend,” however, despite all the mustered courage, I couldn’t look at him straight in the eyes any longer. 

“Indeed, she is,” he answered with vigor, while it proved lethal for me. Crowded with a lot of emotions, I drew more courage and with enough strength, had turned to look at him straight in the eyes. 

“And you?” I asked, fear slowly eating my heart away, however, he returned my gaze with a serious and yet tender glint in his eyes. 

“Yes.” 

_It was all so simple. How could I not see it before? ___

“I am happy to hear that,” however, I must accept reality for after all, it wasn’t possible for us… never… 

Slowly, with a resolute heart, I gripped the umbrella around my shivering fingers, then stepped towards him. For the second time, I stood before this person, however, it would also be the last time. 

“Here, you’ll need this more than I am…” I simply said, offering the red umbrella to him, not even turning to look at him in the eyes. 

“B-But I cannot – “ 

“At least accept this,” I said, almost begging, feeling my heart being crushed at every passing moments, however, I constrained myself, denying myself in such a pitiful situation. “You’ll have to protect that book for her, right? You’ll need to be good for her sake.” 

Silence followed, but, I could never hold on for long and soon, I found myself walking in the rain, with the cold soaking deep through my plaid long sleeves and in my flesh, however, all I could feel at that moment was the unbearable crushing pain in my chest. 

“Hey!” 

Once more, I found myself pausing at his voice and no matter how much I detest myself at that time, I still turned around for the last time. 

“How will I return this?” he asked with puzzlement on his face. 

So innocent… so filled with beauty and joy that I could not avoid myself, but to respond with a faint smile. 

“It doesn’t matter anymore. It’s yours,” I only said and slowly turned around with the raindrops on my cheeks… 

_“Good-bye, my first love…” ___

  
I smiled upon the clandestine memory of my wretched past, still hoping to erase every bit of it, but only failed miserably. Still soaked in the cold rain, I knelt down, drowning myself into the memory of that bitter afternoon autumn rain… 

How could I forget the moment when I allowed myself to be deeply absorbed into writing down my thoughts? 

Remembering it, I could only produce a tart smile as I mouthed that simple, yet genuine love of words. 

_“I really like you, Kuroko Tetsuya…” ___

  
  
Yet, it’s not possible anymore… 

  
  


How soon I was drowned in the bittersweet memories of my past that I almost failed to hear the vexing tune of my phone ringing and despite the wet rain drastically pouring down, I slid my hand into my pocket to procure the slim item, holding it close to my ear even as I stared at the dark.

"Hello?" I uttered with the rain upon my lips. 

"Young Master, your father wants to meet you now," the familiar deep and monotonous voice of the house butler spoke through the ear piece. Despite the cold rain, I could not sense anything, but, only the numbness that is slowly embracing me. 

"What is it about?" I asked further, however, my mind was not entirely on the subject regarding my father. 

"It is about your engagement to Ms. Sakura tomorrow, Young Master," he said. 

For awhile, I stood there, under the assailing rain with only the emptiness in me and yet, I could only want to end everything, to forget the scar marred in my memory. 

"Please tell father that I'll be there," I answered after a moment of silence. 

"I will, Young Master," he stated and then hang up. 

Finally done, I turned up towards the dark sky with the endless rain upon my face. Blinking at the cold rain, I have finally decided to start anew, to bury the memory that is haunting me.  
  


_After all, this is for the best..._

And for the last time, I allowed myself the liberty to see his smiling face... 

  
  



	3. Red

  
  


_Rose-hued eyes stared back with a glint of contemplation, lips, as thin as the reed swaying in the spring breeze and pale as the winter’s snow were set in a grim line. Slowly, with lean fingers shivering indefinitely, they grasped the small black tube upon the counter, twisted it open then produced a color of red as bright as the blood. Heaving a heavy sigh, she held the tube closer to her lips, drawing a fine color thus concealing its whiteness. ___

_For a moment, she stared at her, noting her pallid cheeks and hence, give several pats on them, which produced a slight shade of pink, consequently coloring them. Quite satisfied with herself, she offered a faint smile, her slender fingers pushing back a strand of loose hair behind her ear. ___

_Soon, sounds of intermittent knockings filled the four walls of the bathroom, thus pulling her out of her reverie. ___

_“Are you done?” called out a familiar voice outside. ___

_Blinking at the familiar voice, she immediately slipped back the tube inside her black purse and with a last glance upon her appearance, turned around, twisted the knob and was shortly met by the teal haired man with a smile plastered upon his countenance. ___

_“Are you finish?” asked the person with anxiety drawn on his handsome visage. ___

_Gripping the strap of her black purse, she produced a smile and hence stared back at him with a reassuring smile on her lips. ___

_“You’re a worry-wart, Tetsu-kun,” she exclaimed, and was thus responded with a smile with relief drawn on his face. ___

_“I thought you were ill or something, Satsuki,” answered the man with solace clipped in his voice. “Well then, let’s go now.” Thus, without waiting for her had gently held her hand, clutching them in his, before pulling her to his side. ___

_“After all, I promised to treat you for dinner,” he softly said with tenderness in his voice; wordless, Momoi could only stare at his face while allowing him to lead her. ___

_Remembering his earlier words, she lavished herself at the memory, unconsciously squeezing his hand._

  
  
“You’re such an idiot, Satsuki.” 

Contracting my fingers, I turned upon my work and quite satisfied with the amount done, thus a smile breaks on my lips. 

Relieving a sigh, I put down the pen, stretched my arms and legs then stood up from my seat, leaving behind a desk cluttered with papers and several colored pencils. Unable to endure the thirst after hours of being seated, I directed myself towards the kitchen, walking barefoot on the polished wooden floor with my messy hair tied up in a bun. Turning a curve, I reached the fridge, pulled it then grabbed an icy-cold can of soda. 

Opening the can, I immediately gulped down its content and soon felt the refreshing cold liquid through my throat draining away the thirst, leaving an aftertaste of bitterness in my tongue. Finally free from my earthly cravings, my gaze soon caught the pure blue sky outside the window that before I realized it, have found myself opening the glass paneled door and walked out of the open balcony, under the clear weather of a summer sky. 

How days quickly passed by, leaving behind the rainy days, which persisted the whole week, however, I have never stopped to consider the thought that it would be over. Finding myself correct, I smiled at the nature before me, which now stood greener and fuller than before. From afar, the willow trees in its coat of green seemed richer while the carpet of verdant grass, which coated the earth has now been home for the variety of daffodils and primrose. 

Taking in the cool summer breeze, I stood under the tepid afternoon light thus bathed in its warmth for a while before turning around, leaving the doors open to let in the breeze. 

“I must work hard,” I mumbled to myself while making my way back to the working area, which, I know is not free from clutter and dirt. “I should also cook something delicious for Tetsu-kun tonight. Fighting!” With these thoughts in mind, I hurriedly walked inside, with plans already forming in my head. 

  
  
But then… _everything was eaten by darkness. ___

  
  
“Please be seated, Ms. Momoi Satsuki.” 

Hesitantly, I lingered before his desk like a blue bird while biting my lower lip, and through fluttered lashes, I looked at him. 

“Doctor, just please tell me.” 

Anxiously, I curled my hands into fists, seeing he was just calmly seated behind his white desk with downcast eyes as he pores over the documents under his nose. 

There was silence – except for the unbearable sound of my own pounding heart which almost shattered my ears. 

“Please sit down,” he uttered once more, not even caring for an eye contact. 

“It’s been a week now. Must you keep silent about my condition?” 

“I am serious, Ms. Momoi.” 

“And I am serious as well, Doctor.” 

For awhile he was quiet, still with his gaze focused upon the papers lay in front of him. 

“Cancer.” 

I could barely hear him as he swiftly thumbed through the pages of documents, the sound of each leaf grazing the other made me deaf at his word. 

“What?” 

Soon, he turned to me with a grim face, which only heightened my anxiety. 

“It’s cancer, Ms. Momoi,” he finally said with a grim expression. 

“W-What -” Even before finishing my words, my surroundings suddenly started shifting away with my sight strangely becoming hazy. 

“I told you to sit down.” 

Upon gaining enough consciousness, I found myself in his arms with my back pressed hard against his hard chest. Slowly, he ushered me towards the seat, peering upon my face with anxiety tracing every corner of his features. 

“Please wait.” 

And he disappeared, leaving me with shaking knees and a spinning head. Turning around, I wondered how the usual horizontal beams of the ceiling seemed to be winding, forming swirling circles I haven’t seen before. 

“Here.” 

Offering his stretched arm with a ball of cotton at hand, I slowly turned to him, quite puzzled. 

“Aish… Why are you being so difficult?” 

Swiftly, he moved closer, with his face an inch from mine while brushing the cotton on my nostril. Shortly, the intoxicating smell of the liquid filled my nostril, immediately relieving me from my fainting. 

“Are you feeling better now?” 

Hearing his words, I couldn’t be certain of the feelings that have started swirling within me. Realizing his proximity within my reach, with his amber eyes staring at me, I slowly rise, my hands clutching the armchair for support. Perhaps seeing my reaction, he promptly moved away, thus giving me the freedom to stand. 

Even as I stood, with my back on him, with strength to hope that whatever I have heard was a lie, I dwelt. 

“Can I be cured?” 

Again, with the same suffocating silence, which had eventually came as soon as he had spoken, however, before I could utter a word, a heavy and laborious sigh had filled the four corners of his office. 

“I’m sorry. It’s too late now.” 

Upon his words, I squeezed my eyes, thus releasing warm beads of tears running along my cheeks. 

“Then…” Inhaling, thus choking back the lump in my throat, I steeled myself despite the spinning. “For how long?” 

Once more the intolerable lull of the silence which preludes the answer I quietly wait to hear. 

“That is…” 

  
  
How soon it was all over that I found myself walking down the familiar white aisle while my eyes looked ahead, into some unknown distance which nobody would ever know. 

_‘…Except for that Doctor.’ ___

Bitterly I thought, heedless of when I was able to take the lift, however, it didn’t really matter. Alone with no one to share, I stood inside that cold cube while my mind seemed to have gone astray. For how long I remained, I wasn’t certain, _until… ___

  
  
**“Hey!” ******

Blinking at the loud voice which could almost break my ears, I have once more found myself in the arms of a stranger peering upon me with a worried expression. 

“W-Where am I…” Slowly, I scanned around and found it as the same place. 

“You’re not well, aren’t you?” 

Realizing that I am still in his clutch, I hurriedly straightened myself thus turned to the stranger and noted such a bright hair that could almost blaze akin to a fire. 

“Are you with an acquaintance?” 

Once more, he enquired, gazing at me with a grave countenance. 

“Acquaintance… N-No… I’m alone.” I answered, still seeing the swirling lines around me which seemed to become permanent. 

“I… I’m going home…” 

Attempting to stand, it seems the earth is moving for once I stood, I was already falling over. 

“No, Miss. It is evident that you cannot even stand.” 

Before I realize what was happening, the earth once more started to spin and thus, I found myself staring at the glaring lights. 

“I shall take you to the doctor -” 

A loud and deafening sound sliced through the tense atmosphere and swiftly, before I could move my hand into my purse, the stranger was quick to uncover then pull out my mobile phone. 

Quickly, he answered the call without even throwing a glance at me. 

“Satsuki?" said the stranger with furrowed brows then turned towards my direction. "Yes. She is with me, quite unwell. We are at the -” however, I quickly grab his arm, eventually catching his attention as he turned to me with creased brows. 

Slowly, I shook my head and understanding my drift, hesitantly turned away to continue the call. 

"…I’ll just send you a message of where we are.” 

Finishing the call, the stranger thus turned to me and somehow, relieved at the course of his action. 

  
  


Still dizzy, despite the comfort of the seat provided by the stranger, I somehow was able to calm down. Turning towards the tinted window, I quietly gazed at the fading afternoon light, at the buildings which seemed to blend in colors. 

“You are such an idiot, Satsuki…” 

Once more, I found myself softly uttering those words, stifling down a chuckle. 

“Why didn’t you tell him?” 

“I can’t.” I simply said, blinking away the mist in my eyes. “How am I supposed to tell him that I’m dying?” 

Again, I found myself in the veil of silence with the stranger left speechless upon my words. 

“I-I’m sorry… I shouldn’t be telling you this, however… however….” Not able to hold on any longer, I soon spilled out these warm tears hence, my hands involuntarily tried to stifle the cries breaking out of my lips. 

“I’m too scared to let him know…” 

Consequently, I found myself soaked in wet tears, with my unbearable cries filling the stranger’s car compartment. 

“H-Here.” 

Turning to him, the stranger held out a white kerchief towards me with a somewhat pained expression drawn on his face. 

“Thank you…” 

Hesitantly, I accepted it to wipe my cheeks of tears. 

“Wouldn’t it be lonely if you don’t tell him?” Asked the stranger, this time with a tender tone clipped in his voice. 

“I know. I know I will be lonely, but… I don’t want to see him in pain because of me… I just don’t like the person I love the most to get hurt… just because I’m dying…” And even when I was saying those words, I couldn’t help myself not to stifle a cry despite muffling the sound with the kerchief. 

“You really like that person…” 

Upon his words, a crushing pain seemed to thrust into my heart, almost making my cries unstoppable; however, steeling myself before the pain, I squeezed my hands into tight fists while biting my lower lip. 

“When you start liking someone… it will be impossible for you to let go even ‘till death…” 

At my words, the stranger fell into silence, kept into quietude throughout the travel. Nonetheless, it come to an end as soon as my eyes spotted the familiar teal haired in black long sleeves and blue trousers standing by the street lamp. 

_‘How can I ever betray you with my promise, Tetsu-kun?’ ___

Soon, the car stopped, and with it came the start of my heart pounding so hard against my chest. 

  
  
“Master Akashi, we’re here now.” 

  
  



	4. Choices? Conspiracies?

  
  
**“Master Akashi, we’re here now.” ******

  
  
All was sudden, like the cascading water of the falls, the trembling yet, quick flight of a sparrow from its predator, or the immediate rush of breeze that blows your hair. As the hands of the clock continues to tick, leaving behind the seconds into minutes, welcoming a new time, I could feel my heart pounding terribly fast, almost to the point that it would leap out of my chest. 

  
  
_‘I can do this.’ ___

  
  
Gripping my hands into tight fists with my lips drawn into a thin line, I drew in a lungful of air, easing my nerves as I slowly turn to where he stood. Seeing the familiar flash of colors, I forced a smile upon my lips, and at the same moment, quietly wished that I can still smile even as when I would stand before him. 

“Thank you, Mr. Akashi. I truly appreciate you helping me out.” 

Expressing my gratitude to the stranger beside me, I noticed how soon his impassive face twisted into astonishment, a dawn of recognition seemed to etch upon his visage as soon as his eyes capture Tetsuya. 

“Mr. Akashi?” 

“Stay.” 

Seeming to have misheard him, I turned to him, carefully regarding him who is utterly baffled and confused. 

“What?” 

As soon as I reach out for the door’s handle, he immediately holds my hand in an iron-vice grip, thus preventing me from moving. 

“What are you doing?” 

Struggling, I turned to him once more, wide-eyed and even more baffled with the sudden change of his demeanor. 

“Drive away.” 

Astonished, I quickly turned to the driver, who returned my gaze with an even more perplex expression, upon the command of his master. 

“B-But, Master –“ 

“I said drive!” 

With that said, in such an alarming manner, the driver sped away while I could only face this complete stranger beside me, bemused and surprised. 

“W-Why did you do that?!” 

Silence. How soon he recoils back to his former person, and again, with the usual bland face devoid of any emotions now donned what he had displayed earlier. 

Puzzled, I remained seated thus, unable to think straight as to what had just transpired. Only the swirling emotions filled me, but most importantly, dread and anxiety seemed to eat away any rational thoughts in my mind. However, Tetsuya’s worried visage soon filled my mind, prompting for me to pull out my phone. 

How soon I took a hold of the gadget that eventually it was seized, only to be in the hands of the stranger whose face was even more incomprehensible. 

“Please give me back my phone!” I asked in earnest, thus quickly grabbing my phone but miserably failed. 

“Do you want him to be happy?” 

“What?” 

Hence, upon my word, he returned my gaze with calmness and an eerie smile upon his lips, which I fail to read. 

“I usually stay quiet in matters such as this." Softly, he said. A grin breaking upon his lips. "However, you’re an exception.” 

“I… I don’t understand,” I stated, unsure of what his words mean, but despite of that, my heart seemed to agree for some unknown reasons. 

“You want him to be happy, right? Well then, let me help you with that.” 

  
  
Once more, I am drawn into his smile, which held an unfathomable depth and hue, and for the rest of my life, it will be in my mind’s memory. 

  
  



	5. An Introspection

  
  
From afar, a faint blush of pink was drawn against the canvass of indigo upon the horizon, smeared with a tint of tangerine, thus welcoming the descent of twilight. Consequently sensing the embrace of the biting cold wind, I pulled my woolen sweater closer, while I scan with my eyes the park, hoping to catch a glimpse of the familiar rose-haired Satsuki that would pop somewhere. Seeing only strangers that passed by, I was eventually filled with an overwhelming dread, hence, I immediately took out my phone from my pocket, lest hoping to find a message, but found none. 

  
  
_‘Where are you, Satsuki?’ ___

Still scouring the premises for her, a black car with black-tinted windows suddenly pulled over from across to where I stood. However, I still continued to roam my eyes around for her even as the night drew near and the weather getting colder by the minute. 

  
  
Meanwhile, how soon the car had stopped, then sped away in a flash, leaving behind an eddy of leaves and dust without anyone stepping out of the mysterious vehicle. 

_‘Weird.’ ___

Quietly, I thought, wondering how it vamoosed in a blink of an eye. _Perhaps, they were in an urgent matter, just as I am? ___

And so, unconcerned with what occurred, I remained even as dusk slowly crawls in with the blanket of the evening air descending the earth. Once more, I turned to my phone and punched some digits as I try to reach her but failed. 

Taking in a mouthful of air, I closed my eyes, attempting to ease my wracking nerves as I try to formulate some steps to take as on how to reach her. And once more, burned with a desire to seek her, I found myself pressing the familiar digits. 

_I know Satsuki will come. ___

Despite my attempts, only the exasperating voice of the operator could be heard. Drawn now into turmoil, I could only clench the device in my hand as I licked my bottom lip, roaming my gaze once more at the span of my environment to see her. 

  
  
"Maybe the one who helped her had already conveyed her straight home?" 

  
  
Thinking of such a prospect, I hesitantly slipped back my phone into my pocket, and with sufficient confidence, had retraced my steps back to where I came from. 

  
  
However, I still _wonder... ___

  
  


  
  


  
  
Like a dream, it vanishes akin to a morning mist drifting away upon the first shaft of light filling the air. Hence, with a heavy heart, I walked under the dark canvass with blazing-hot stars shimmering from afar, my mind completely void of the present. 

  
  
_‘Happiness has a cost. What will you pay for it?’ ___

Shaking my head, I tread the path with the gravel smashed under the soles of my shoes and how soon I thought of him still waiting for me, however, would he still be standing under that street light with the darkness surrounding him? 

_‘Silly… He must have gone home now.’ ___

  
  
Thus, I continued, walking along the familiar road with the cars passing by in a blur, their sounds muted as I only listened to my own heart beat continuously pounding against my chest. How will I convey this to him? I wondered with tears soaking my cheeks as the damp evening air embraces me. 

Despite of that, I still carried on, with a shred of hope still embedded within my heart. Biting my bottom lip as I held back the tears, I turned a curve to where the tall maple tree stood by the tall, black iron fence, which surrounds the park’s perimeter, while I was still cast in my own gloom and oblivious of whom I shall meet on the way. 

  
  
**“Satsuki.” ******

  
  
A sudden beat of my heart made me pause, and slowly, turning to where that familiar voice came, I was shortly welcomed by his gentle and yet, anxious-filled countenance. 

  
  
“Are you okay?” he asked, slowly approaching me with a tone of urgency clipped in his voice. “I called you several times, however, you were not answering them. Are you okay?” 

  
  
Dropping my head low, I refused to meet that gentle yet penetrating gaze, quite apprehensive that he might see what’s hidden behind my smile. Anxiety and shame filled me, knowing full well that he had been here waiting for me and _yet… ___

“Tetsu-kun…” 

Drawing back my own apprehension, I swallowed what lump was forming in my throat, and as well as to prevent myself from stammering before him. I must do this. 

“Geez… You made me worry. I’m just glad that you’re fine,” he chuckles that I couldn’t bear to even turn to him as I could feel my eyes from warming up. Thus, clenching my hands, I remained on my spot, refusing to move an inch towards him. 

“Are you cold?” 

And without my response, he had peeled off his scarf and sweater, then put them over my shoulders, with his average height towering me. It’s funny how he had grown so much after all these years. 

“You’re mocking my height, aren’t you?” I asked half-laughingly while still refusing to meet his gaze. 

Upon my words, he chuckled in a deep-throaty manner and slowly, held my trembling hand which had now stopped as he softly squeezed them in them. 

“I shall take that as a compliment, then. After all, a real man must be taller than his woman. I must be strong so that I can protect you. Am I correct?” 

Hearing him, I steeled myself, sniffing back the tears from falling once more. 

“Geez… Stop with those words. You sound like a middle-aged man…” I uttered, almost in a choke as fresh drops of tears start to roll down my once soaked cheeks. 

“Don’t worry, Satsuki, this “middle-aged man” that you claim to be will not abandon your side,” he innocently said, pulling me closer to him with his arm around my shoulders. 

“Won’t you really leave me?” 

Out of the blue, those words suddenly came out. 

“I won’t. I assure you that,” he said and squeezed my hand. And even in this moment, I feel safe and warm knowing that this man will never leave my side. 

  
  
_‘Won’t you ask me the same question, Tetsu-kun?’ ___

  
  
However, I knew well to keep my council and to remain satisfied in the arms of the man who loves me. 

  
  


  
  


Like a sudden rush of air it came bursting, almost to the point of leaving me disoriented and yet, charmed and captured. _How much longer must I suffer? ___

Once more, I found myself staring before the memory of my past, taking a form and, perhaps, will take a hold of my future. Similar to that rainy autumn afternoon, I have once more caught a glimpse of that genuine smile, but this time, solely dedicated to that person whom he regards with his life and not just to anyone else. 

Discreetly seated behind these heavily, black-tinted windows, with my heart weighed with emotions I once buried deep within me, I could only clasp both of my hands into tight fists, suppressing the bile from rising from the pits of my stomach. 

“Fate can be cruel,” I uttered, watching how he gently pulls her closer to him, while unconcerned of his surroundings. Too absorbed and deep in their own emotions, they failed to notice a certain car to where I quietly watched them, which is hidden behind the rich verdant leaves and sturdy branches of the park's foliage, just on the curb. 

“Young Master, do you know that man?” asked the driver with curiosity drawn on his visage. 

“A long-lost comrade.” 

Hearing my words, the driver could only nod, still openly gawking at the couple standing in the middle of the street. “They looked pretty good together, especially the lady. Quite a curvaceous body she got there,” mumbled the driver while leering at her and I could only look at him. 

Sensing my silence, he veered his gaze towards me and knew had caught himself in such an embarrassing plight. Uncomfortably he shifted his round built on the chair, thus nonsensically clearing his throat as he avoided my gaze. 

“S-Sorry about that, Young Master,” he said, clearing his throat. “She’s quiet sexy, you see.” He explains, raising his hands and forming a curve in the air hence, to convince me. 

Still quiet, he finally relented and soon straightened his spine against the chair. 

“But… She’s really… good. Okay… shut up.” Seeing how he miserably failed to elicit some remarkable reactions from me, he turned to the front. 

Finally free from his foul imaginings, I turned my attention to them once more. Biting down the sarcasm and the bitterness of my own folly, I pushed back the unfortunate episode of my past and thus, clenched my teeth. 

  
  
“Fate can be cruel." 

  
  
And a faint grin breaks upon my lips. 

  
  



	6. Like Shogi Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by such an awesome song, I would like to share EXO's Monster with you. Try listening to this cool song while reading this chapter. Just go to this link and you'll see what I mean: http://thisplaylist.com/song/play-mp3/exo-monster.html

  
  
Lost in my own thoughts, which drifted in the same plane, I remained seated inside my room, even as the darkness filled each of its nook and cranny. 

_‘You must decide. You don’t have a lot of time left.’ ___

Akin to a memory, so strong and imposing, it continues to echo, thus seeming to mock my existence. Closing my eyes, I only held onto what remaining strength I have, while slowly encasing myself into my own embrace, as tepid and bitter tears start falling down on my cheeks, wetting my lips in the process. Slowly opening my eyes, I stared before the fading light, as my heart beats with the crushing pain against my chest. 

Consequently, my mind reeled back to the events that took place, which greatly distressed me. So great it was that I could envisage myself standing in the room once more, with its immaculate white walls and the acrid odor of disinfectant and alcohol, which filled my nostrils, and like an imprint, it remained embedded within me. 

So great it was that I thought how the darkness dissipated like mist, and only to be replaced by the vivid light, almost blinding me. Still soaked with bitter tears filling my eyes, I squeezed them shut, and slowly opening them once more, had found myself in an entirely different and yet, familiar room. 

A sickening feeling soon stirred within my bowels as realization struck me. Turning around, I stood before the shadow of that memory. 

Eyes widening, I stared before my own story… 

  
  


  
  
_Clenching both of her hands into tight fists, her long and sharp nails almost digging into her flesh, she stood before the same white table with documents and papers stacked on top of each other in an orderly manner. Seated in its black, swivel chair was the Doctor Kise with an impassive face and lips set in a thin line. ___

_“Lies… All lies…!” ___

_Face twisted in utter agony and disbelief, she turned her eyes to him with an intensity which could almost penetrate his soul. ___

_“Tell me that it isn’t true!” ___

Stricken with anger and pain, her voice reverberated within the four walls of his office, and seeming to black out, had unwittingly picked up the papers and documents on the table, throwing them all over. 

_“This isn’t true! This isn’t true!” ___

Tears had stung her eyes, while moistening her cheeks and lips, she lashed at every object that she could find, her shrieks filling the previous serene atmosphere. 

_“Arghhh…! No! This isn’t true!” ___

In a flash, the doctor held her arms, restraining her from incurring further damage upon his office and to herself as well. 

_“Miss Momoi! Please calm down!” ___

Restricting both of her arms, thus inhibiting her from any movements, he pulled her into his arms, encasing her in an embrace, while she struggled, screaming and kicking her feet to loosen his grip on her. 

_“Nurse!” ___

_Struggling to hold her down, he yelled for assistance and was shortly answered by the arrival of the brunette nurse, whose puzzled countenance indicated her astonishment, however, understanding what must be done, she immediately lends a hand, holding the hysterical patient down on the seat. It took a lot of effort and had clearly taken a toll from him and the nurse as well, after they had settled her down, seeing her relaxed expression. ___

_Still heaving with breathe, he fixed his hospital gown, picked up the scattered papers and documents from the floor and returned them to their designated places, before facing the now-calm patient. ___

_“I still have my dreams… I just can’t leave him like this…” ___

_Hearing her quivering voice, he could only look at her face drenched in tears and drawn in pure anguish and misery. ___

_Helpless, he could only cast his eyes down while clenching his teeth and hands, and in a solemn voice, softly spoke his thoughts out. ___

_“Fate is cruel. All you can do is finish what must be done before it’s too late.” ___

  
  


  
  
Fresh and warm tears consecutively fell down on my cheeks, blinking them away, the memory slowly vanishes, like a smeared color in a canvass, and once more, I found myself seated in the familiar dark and cold room. 

Dropping my head upon my arms, I could only cry in silence, with the door of my dark room closed, circumspect of whoever might hear or see me in such a horrible state. Afraid, I put my hands over my lips, half of me wished not to be heard, while the other silently hopes otherwise. 

“Tetsu-kun… please, save me…” 

_And I cried… ___

  
  


  
  
**“Mr. Kuroko, you will be assigned to a different department starting tomorrow. Please read this to fully understand your new work, as well as your new superior.” ******

  
  
Brows knitted together, I stare before the round, bulgy cheeks of my superior in black suit, or should I say, _current_ , after hearing his words. Clearly in his mid-fifties, with pepper-and-salt mustache and thinning grey hair barely covering his gleaming head, I could only look at him. 

“Pardon, sir?” 

Huffing through his thick mustache, which had greatly amused me since my employment, I stare at him as he walked around his dark brown mahogany table, paced the room with both of his hands on his back. Quite in deep reverie, I remained quiet while waiting for his words. 

“It’s sad, however, the higher-ups decided to transfer you to a different department.” 

Still pacing the room, he spoke those words in a thoughtful manner while gazing through the thick crystal window overlooking the vast city. 

Blinking upon his words, I turned my gaze at the brown manila envelope residing happily on top of the table, specifically separated from the other documents. 

“I don’t want to appear rude or anything, Sir, however, are they not satisfied with my performance?” I asked as confusion and dismay stirring within my chest. 

Hastily, he spun around with a look of concern clearly drawn on his visage. 

“Certainly not, Kuroko! You are one of the few best employees I have in this department. And as much as I would like to prevent them from transferring you, I-” Overwhelmed by such emotions, Mr. Daisuke paused for a breather, before turning around once more. 

“I am afraid that they cannot be dissuaded.” 

Utterly lost of the matter at hand, I tried to explore my mind of any memory that could have caused this situation to arise, but found none. 

“Worry not, Kuroko. I am assured that you will be in good hands.” 

Turning to me once more, I could only see the sadness engraved on every edge of his wrinkles and curves, paired with the gentleness and melancholy laced in his voice. 

“I… understand. Thank you very much, sir.” 

Bowing my head before him, I could only leave with the mysterious manila envelope in my clutch. 

Walking along the familiar corridor with the other employees in their respective errands, I found myself entombed with dread and strange forebodings. What could possibly have made them to transfer me? 

  
  
“Yo! Tetsu!” 

Immediately called from out of the blue, I paused, and shaking my head to clear it with any dreadful thoughts, I turned around to face whoever called me and was shortly met by a pair of deep blue eyes, a wide, boyish grin spreading on his lips. 

“How are you doing? You looked dead, are you alright?” 

“Very funny, Aomine-kun. I am perfectly fine, thank you.” 

Hearing my response, he chuckled in a throaty voice, “Geez… Why so serious? I was clearly teasing you, y’know? By the way, what’s that?” Noticing his gaze directed at the manila envelope in my hand, I leveled it to his chest so he could have a better view of it. 

“My transfer documents.” 

Upon my words, his deep blue eyes widened, whilst his lips slightly parted, thus clearly astonished at my answer. 

“Holy Christ! Please enough with the jokes, Tetsu!” 

“Since when did I start telling jokes, Aomine-kun?” 

Heaving a heavy sigh, I stared at the brown manila envelope once more, brewed with confusion and dismay at the same time. 

“Geez… I just don’t know if you are really telling the truth or not with that expression of yours,” Aomine said, crestfallen while seeing my bewildered form. 

“So, when will you be transferred?” 

“Tomorrow.” 

“Wow. That’s just so sudden. To where?” 

“It appears they will convey me there tomorrow,” I answered in a desolate voice. 

“Unbelievable.” 

And I couldn’t help but to agree with him. 

  
  


  
  
From across my table, I could hear his tongue clicking in disapproval, as his face twitched with annoyance. Thus, pushing back his glasses, he rose from his seat and with an indefinite frame of mind, paced the spacious office, while his image lucidly reflects from the well-polished marbled floor which was basking in the glow of the afternoon light. 

“Clearly, I can’t see the point of executing such an order, Akashi.” 

Tapping my fingers against the white table, a light chuckle escaped from my lips and slowly, I swerved my swivel chair around to face him. 

“You know my methods well, Midorima.” 

Thus, returning my gaze, a faint smirk appeared on his usual composed visage. 

“Please don’t make me laugh." He smirked, rolling his eyes on me. "This is unlike of you to show too much attention to a common employee, especially that of our enemy’s.” Slowly crossing his arms upon his chest, he turned to me, but this time, with those narrowing eyes which held suspicion upon my deed. 

“What would make Akashi Seijuuro, a ruthless and canny person, resort into buying the enemy's remaining shares?” 

With that said, I couldn’t refrain myself from grinning as my eyes travel back to the shogi pieces seated on their respective places. 

“I’m just putting them in their rightful places, Midorima. What is wrong with that?” 

Arching a brow, he clicked his tongue once more upon my words. 

“They aren’t shogi pieces, Akashi. You can’t just do whatever you please,” Midorima adamantly said, clearly showing his disagreement. 

“Of course they are not. I am just simply showing them the power of my father’s empire. If I do not act, I am doing a great disservice to him,” I said with a grin as I pick up the king from the crystal board. 

“As the heir, I cannot allow to fail him.” 

Seeing the great opportunity presenting itself before me in the form of the vulnerable king, I placed my King before it. 

  
  


  
  
“After all, you’re mine.” 

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monster by EXO  
> (English Translation)
> 
> She got me gone crazy/ Why does my heart beat/ 
> 
> /You are beautiful, you are my Goddess/ You are closed-off, Yeah yeah/ I will knock on your door, so will you let me in?/ I will give you a hidden thrill/ 
> 
> I can tell you’ve already fallen for me because I can see the curiosity in your eyes/ Don’t be afraid,/ Love is the way,/ Shawty I got it./ You can call me monster/ 
> 
> /I’m creeping in your heart babe/ I will overturn you, break and swallow you,/ Yeah I steal you and indulge in you/ I will ruin you/ 
> 
> /I will live forever/ Even if I die, I’m carved in your memory/ Come here girl,/ You call me monster/ I will enter your heart/ 
> 
> /She got me gone crazy (Oh yeah, she got me)/ Why does my heart beat (Oh yeah, oh yeah, she got me)/ 
> 
> /I’m a bit hot-tempered/ I’m not very tenderhearted (I hated you)/ I hated you but I want you/ That’s right, my type/ The heart does not lie/ 
> 
> /It’s started, I am sending Dangerous signals from within me/ Don’t be afraid,/ Love is the way,/ Shawty I got it./ You can call me monster/ 
> 
> /I’m creeping in your heart babe/ I will overturn you, break and swallow you,/ Yeah I steal you and indulge in you/ I will ruin you/ 
> 
> /I will live forever/ Even if I die, I’m carved in your memory/ Come here girl,/ You call me monster/ I will enter your heart/ 
> 
> /I get a thrill, turning your life completely inside out/ I’m sorry you make me so crazy, you know you do/ 
> 
> /Everyone fears me so I’m untouchable man/ But why can’t you honestly refuse me in the end/ I hide, watching you, and you’re surprise (Who?)/ I’m like an antinomy to you, but I’m part of you (How we do?)/ Accept me as I am/ Forget your fearful worries/ Enjoy the pain you can endure/ Fall deeper/ 
> 
> /I’m toying with you in my palm however I want/ Don’t run away, you will linger forever/ You can call me monster./ 
> 
> /I’m creeping in your heart babe/ I will overturn you, break and swallow you,/ Yeah I steal you and indulge in you/ I will ruin you/ 
> 
> /I will live forever/ Even if I die, I’m carved in your memory/ Come here girl,/ You call me monster/ I will enter your heart/ 
> 
> /Creeping, creeping, creeping/ Creeping, creeping, creeping/ You, oh, creeping/ 
> 
> source: http://www.kpopviral.com/lyrics/exo-monster-lyrics-english-romanized-translation.html


	7. Only Thoughts of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try to listen to Taeyeon's 'Can You Hear Me' while reading this chapter.
> 
>  Go to this link: https://soundcloud.com/sonems/can-you-hear-me-taeyeon 
> 
>  Enjoy! ^_^

  
  


  
  
A fleeting memory akin to a butterfly’s wing endless fluttering in the playful wind, it flies before my eyes, thus never to return. Gently closing my eyes before the glaring street lights that seemed to beckon me through the thick windshield, with my fingers slowly gripping the steering wheel, my mind soon plummeted into an abyss, which I could not comprehend. 

  
  
_‘Mr. Kuroko, you will be assigned to a different department starting tomorrow. Please read this to fully understand your new work, as well as your new superior.’_

  
  
Slowly it resembles back, thus forming into puddles of incoherent puzzle pieces that had only thrown me into more confusion, and deep in reverie with no reasonable grounds of my current plight, I could only bite back my own protestations. 

  
  
“What will I ever tell her?” 

  
  
Mumbling to myself, which only heightened my anxiety, hence I turned back to the darkening horizon with its patches of indigo and tangerine hues splashed in an evenly form, whilst cars of varying sizes bulged along the smooth road, still congested as they awaited for the green light to strike. Still ensconced in the comforts of my air-conditioned car, I settled back, quite in distress and in agitation as to the thoughts stirring in my mind. 

  
  
_“This opportunity is too rare to miss. Remember, you would be able to secure your future with this posting. It isn’t everyday that a good job would be offered to you… Mr. Kuroko, you have to choose.”_

  
  
_Head slowly drops low while his words reverberated within the walls of my head, thus I was left in disarray as the opportunity presented itself before me. Hence, licking my bottom lip with hands seeming to endlessly fidgeting, I swiftly returned his gaze, with gentle grey eyes, that stared back at me._

  
  
_“Sir, I have a girlfriend and…” hesitantly, I spoke, taking in a lungful of air which had eased my flexing jaw. “…I – I just can’t leave her by herself. She needs me.”_

  
  
_Upon my words, Mr. Daisuke’s face relaxes, and with a smile drawn with concern traced upon its lines, he heaved a sigh._

  
  
_“I am fully aware that your girlfriend lives by herself and that, you constantly visit her place, making sure that she is secured,” and after these words, his jaws tightened, coupled with the seriousness sculpted in every corner of his visage. “Also, you must understand, Mr. Kuroko, you will be able to secure her future with this job. And, hey, it isn’t like you will leave to another country. You will just temporarily move to a different district for awhile until the contract expires. Afterwards, you will be back here.”_

  
  
_Gently tapping my shoulder, he offered me a sympathetic smile, “It’s just for awhile. Just think of the future you could give her.”_

  
  
Vanishing once more, but leaving a deep impression upon me, like footsteps buried in the sand, I stare before the dazzling light blinking in a multitude of color. Henceforth, heaving a sigh, which contained my distress, my gaze fell upon the manila envelope that was singularly lain on top of the passenger’s chair. 

  
  
_‘…Just think of the future you could give her.”_

  
  
Immediately turning away, thus I pulled out my phone and with familiar ease, had punched some digits and held it close to my ear. Hence, still patiently waiting, I returned my gaze upon the still congested traffic while unconsciously drumming the dashboard with my fingers. 

  
  
“Tetsu-kun?” 

  
  
Hearing her voice, I straightened my spine and clearing my throat, had soon found myself smiling. 

  
  
“How are you?” 

  
  
A faint chuckle rang on the other line, which caused my distress to dissipate like mist. 

  
  
“I’m fine. How about you? Are you done with dinner? Should I make you one? You can come here if you would like.” 

  
  
Unconsciously, I found myself smiling as for her words slowly soothed my perturbed heart, thus my mind soon was clear of the fog of the day’s puzzling events. 

  
  
“Please don’t bother yourself anymore. I just had dinner with Aomine-kun, so just take a rest. Don’t stay up late and just sleep early, alright?” 

  
  
A sigh of relief echoed from the other line, which was followed suit by her clear, high-pitched giggles. 

  
  
“Right, right… You worry too much about me. You should also think of yours as well. It isn’t like I am not taking care of myself.” 

  
  
At this point, my consciousness is soon reeled back to the present, which I rendered myself utterly wordless and unable to breathe a single word. 

  
  
_‘…Just think of the future you could give her.”_

  
  
Once more, his words echo in the depths of my heart, resurfacing and being pulled out from the darkest edge of my mind. 

  
  
“Tetsu-kun?” 

  
  
Blinking, I soon caught myself in a stupor, until I noticed the red light turned green through the windshield. 

  
  
“Sorry, I’ll call you later once I get home. The green light just came.” 

  
  
I hastened to say while watching how the other cars ahead of me slowly moved along the road. 

  
  
“Okay. Please take care…” 

  
  
And quickly, already shaken out of my thoughts, I revved up the engine and despite of the congestion over, I soon realized how my mind has not yet fully accepted the earlier feelings that came over me. Akin to a butterfly’s fluttering wing, it skitters away, hence leaving one deeply engrossed. 

  
  
However, I thought there was something amiss in her voice. 

  
  
Chuckling as I remember how she giggled on the other line, I immediately dismissed the idea. 

  
  


  
  
**_“…I wan’t to see you.”_**

  
  
I hastened to add. 

  
  
Gripping the phone tightly, thus almost crushing it in my palms, I could only hear the continuous and annoying beeping sound. Hence, heart heavy with uncertainty and with other emotions I cannot distinguish, I loosened my grip and consequently, allowing the device to sleekly slip through my grasp. Noiselessly, it dropped down on the carpeted floor, followed after by my trembling knees, which betrayed my confidence and laughter earlier. Now, down on my knees with the soft touch of the scarlet carpet brushing against my skin, which greatly did not matter, warm tears soon trickle down along my cheeks. 

  
  
_‘I have never felt so miserable before…’_

  
  
Remembering his words only made things worse, for it only contained a promise so sweet and yet, bitter, I cannot bear the consequence of telling him of my circumstance. 

  
  
“Why must you torment me, Tetsu-kun? How much painful would it be if I shall see you?” 

  
  
Hence, drenched in my own sorrow, with agonizing bitterness almost filling my bowels, I thought of just simply wanting to escape my fate. 

  
  
_But, how can I?_

  
  
Slowly, as if Fate has its own way in dealing with my own troubles, my eyes soon came upon a small, glossy red card, which was openly laid on top of my working table. Gulping down the lump in my throat, I unhurriedly stood up with my eyes still fixed on that glaring item. And like a magnet, I was drawn into it with its color forever imprinting within my mind. 

  
  
Seeming hypnotized, as if in a deep trance, I realized that I was gradually walking towards it with my heart pounding hard against my chest. Stopping in front of it, I picked up the card with shivering fingers and held it close, consequently, my eyes widened as I take in each of the characters printed on it. 

  
  
_Could he help me?_

  
  
How soon I was deeply entangled in my thoughts that a loud, ringing sound sliced through the deafening silence, almost startling me that I quickly scrambled towards the source of it and soon discovered it was my phone. Nonetheless, I leaped to my feet, and grabbed the device. Still soaked in tears, I stared upon its beaming screen, which held his name. Biting my bottom lip, nevertheless, I answered him and at the same time, steeled myself once more. How soon he seeks out for me, for he is just quite impatient to hear as I am for him, however, it only leads to a more serious case as I found myself falling deeper, even more vulnerable than ever. 

  
  
“Hello?” 

  
  
Forcing a smile, I answered him in a jolly voice while I gripped my phone so tight, it almost turned my knuckles ashen white. 

  
  
“Are you asleep?” 

  
  
Still gentle which almost crushed my heart, I swallowed hard, hence blinking away the warm tears and wiped them away with the back of my hand. 

  
  
“Yes.” I lied. 

  
  
A sigh of relief crossed on the other line, then a light chuckle in a rich, deep voice reverberated through the speaker. 

  
  
“That’s good. I’m happy to hear that.” 

  
  
Smiling as I continuously wiped away the tears, I blinked away any trace of it, and thus after a slight pause spoke in a soft voice. 

  
  
“Tetsu-kun, can I see you tomorrow?” 

  
  
Pausing slightly, he urgently replied. 

  
  
“Sure. Why?” 

  
  
Imaging myself of him grinning like a Cheshire cat with the obvious excitement lacing in his tone, hence, I could only grip the device hard, silently suppressing myself from crying out loud. 

  
  
“I… I just want to see you.” 

  
  
Still steeling myself, I smiled, as if I’m standing before him now, with our faces an inch apart that I could almost smell him, with the scent of sweet almonds filling my nostrils. 

  
  
“Then… I’ll see you tomorrow. Please rest well. Good night. I love you.” 

  
  
Choking, thus I bit down my bottom lip hard. 

  
  
“Okay… Good night. I really… really love you, Tetsu-kun…” 

  
  
And without waiting for him, I had found myself swiftly pressing the end button, preceded afterwards with knees tremendously shaking, which had failed me, thus causing me to fall down on my knees. 

  
  
Hard and bitter sobs filled my room, and even as I cover my own lips with my fingers hardly pressed against it, I could still not subdue these cascading emotions from breaking me. 

  
  
_How, I wonder, would I be able to stay strong?_

  
  


  
  
Still engrossed in thoughts caging me in perpetual confusion, thus I turned my gaze in the ebony night sky with countless stars scattered all over, like ink blots, but with their dazzling, shimmering colors, seeming to blink back at me. However, what with the beauty it held, it did not lift the burden laid flat on my heart, for I could not appreciate its beauty. 

  
  
Thus, turning away from the clear, crystal window, I directed my gaze upon my room, at the familiar brown desk just a few feet away from where I stood; at the sky blue walls, which saw the years I had grown into, with its portraits and posters of my childhood years. Gradually turning to my left, I held my chin up at the towering shelf, which never fails to mock me with its height. In it held several hardbound books, of which I had treasured over the years, despite not sparing a time opening a page or two. 

  
  
Grinning, I soon stepped forward, my gaze drifting into a particular spine, which greatly attracted my attention and hence, pulling it out, I soon found myself staring before the heart-colored hardcover of a book, with the words _“Cookbook”_ written in italicized, now with its letters fading, almost indiscernible, but despite of that, they were still clear in my mind’s memory. 

  
  
Softly caressing its cover, a smile thus slowly breaks upon my lips. 

  
  
_‘…Just think of the future you could give her.'_

  
  
Gripping it tight, I clenched my teeth and holding my chin up, hence, had taken in a mouthful of air. 

  
  
“This is for you, Satsuki…” 

  
  


  
  


Standing under the canopy of maple trees with the fading light slowly succumbing into the deep hues of the twilight, I clutched the strap of my bag. Against the indigo sky, it stood magnificent and towering, with its imposing beauty which had captured her. And just like a _déjà vu_ , only with the clearest memory of the past, I had stood before it, hence, closing my eyes, I savored every moment of it, tucking them into my mind, thus forever locked away. 

  
  
_‘Even just for awhile…’_

  
  
**“Satsuki?”**

  
  
And slowly opening my eyes, he appears like a dream, almost surreal that I could only remain silent, hence unable to breathe a sound. 

  
  
“I… I need to tell you something.” 

  
  
Still watching him, akin to a demented person who has never seen someone so beautiful before, I only kept quiet, while my eyes linger at his fine, strong jaw lines framing his creamy, smooth cheeks devoid of any blemish, at his sharp and distinct curved tip of his nose, and to his arching thick, eye lashes... 

  
  
_‘I cannot allow someone like him to get hurt.’_

  
  
“I have to go-” 

  
  
“Let’s end this here…” 

  
  
Eyes widening with lips gradually parting, I bite down the bile from rising while holding back the tears. Clearly shaken, he blinked at my words, slowly stepping back as he gradually shakes his head before turning to me. 

  
  
“What?” 

  
  
With my heart pounding hard, I blinked the mist away and with a resolute heart had turned to see him eye to eye. 

  
  
“Let’s end this relationship, Tetsu-kun. I’m already tired. I just want to be free.” 

  
  
Staring at me with pure disbelief, a slow and deep chuckle erupted from his throat, and still shaking his head, had turned to me once more, however this time, with a smile so sweet, it almost crushed my heart into tiny, million shattered shards. 

  
  
“Please don’t tease me like that, Satsuki.” Despite of his best efforts to control himself, I could still hear the distress clipped in his tone. 

  
  
“Teasing?” Unable to hold back the tears, they freely slipped down consequently leaving damp trails along my cheeks. “You think I’m merely teasing? Why would I be teasing? If I’m teasing, I wouldn’t be crying so hard like this!” 

  
  
And after that, with a voice quivering and yet so loud, it sent shivers down to anyone’s spine. While even as I did not turn an eye around me, I knew, deep in my heart, that I have gained enough attention just as I am to him. 

  
  
“Let’s just end this.” I sobbed, with the tears welling up in my eyes that I could barely distinguish him. “I’m just tired… just too tired to hear your voice… too tired to feel your touch… too tired to see you… so please… please…” I continued, with a hoarse voice, almost inaudible even in my own ears. 

  
  
Even though it hurts, with every word akin to a sharp knife severely cutting through my heart, shredding it into pieces, I still turned to face him. 

  
  
“…Don’t ever show your face in front of me…” 

  
  
“S-Satsuki… please-” 

  
  
Were they sobs? I could not tell as these tears continue to well up, thus fogging my eyes of his form, however, with the sound of his voice calling out my name, it was enough to pierce my heart.. 

  
  
“Please… If you really love me…” Swallowing the remaining lump as well as this once-wonderful feeling I know I will never experience, I wiped away the tears from my eyes with my arm, and thus had clearly seen the sorrow written all over his face. “…Please, I’m begging you… leave me alone…” 

  
  
Hesitantly, I quickly spun around, prepared to walk away until two arms pulled me into a tight embrace, resulting for me to gasp in astonishment. Thus, with such strong arms around, I could almost feel all the air being squeezed out of my lungs. 

  
  
“Please! Please… Don’t leave me…” 

  
  
Turning up as to prevent the tears from falling, I clenched my jaw, preventing myself from succumbing into his warm and comforting embrace, so warm… it starts to kill every part of me. 

  
  
Choking back my sobs, I hastened to grab both his hands tied in a loop, restraining me from making any further movements. Hence, with a deep voice, I spoke to him in a hard, almost bitter manner. 

  
  
“Have you wondered why I called you?” 

  
  
And upon my words, he momentarily stopped, had gradually loosened his grip, and soon released me. Slowly turning to him, I could well see the astonishment mixed with pain written all over his visage. 

  
  
“Satsuki…” 

  
  
And with a coy smile appearing like a ghost upon my lips, I had returned his gaze as my words seared him as it did to mine. 

  
  
“It’s because I want to end everything between us.” 

  
  
Hence, I conclude everything with those mere, cold words when a chilly gust of air blew across my damp cheeks, flipping through the loose strand of my hair, followed shortly by a light drizzle, which had continually fallen from the sky. 

  
  
_And I knew, the heaven had cried as slowly, before me... he vanishes like a dream..._

  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can You Hear Me by Taeyeon
> 
> (English Translation) 
> 
> /Even though it hurts but a little/ tears form My heart screams out/ If I pass in front of you, beside you/ You were my whole world/ I want only you/ But I can’t breathe when I’m in front of you/ 
> 
> /As if you weren’t my destiny/ As if this was just a fleeting moment/ Next to you, who just let me go so easily/ I go closer to you step by step/ Although I cannot move at all/ 
> 
> /You make me restless, you make me cry/ Like a fool, like a child/ I want to just laugh it off instead/ 
> 
> /The closer I get to you/ Although I get more scared/ I guess I cannot stop this love/ 
> 
> /Why is it just my love that is late/ Why is it just my love that is hard/ Although I’m right in front of you, although I’m right beside you/ You were my whole world/ I see only you/ But when when I’m in front of you, I always look away/ 
> 
> /As if you were my very last/ As if it were my very last moment/ Next to you, who just let me go so easily/ I go closer to you again step by step/ Although I cannot move at all/ 
> 
> /You make me restless, you make me cry/ Like a fool, like a child/ I want to just laugh it off instead/ The closer I get to you/ Although I get more scared/ I guess I cannot stop this love/ 
> 
> /If even from a long distance/ I could look upon you/ That’s what you call love/ 
> 
> /If perhaps this yearning, this longing/ When it sounds, when it touches/ Please just act like you didn’t know/ Although the closer I get to you, the more scared I get/ I guess I cannot stop this love/ 
> 
> source: https://rieriefanfictions.wordpress.com/2011/09/24/lyric-can-you-hear-me-taeyeon-hangul-romanization-eng-indo-translation/


	8. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is solely dedicated to Voidz, who never grows weary of waiting for an update of this story, and thus, I am eternally grateful for your dedication and loyalty. Also, I do hope that you will start a story of your own liking and we shall read each others work with great vigor.  
> 
> 
> Lastly, I won't forget those people who truly enjoy reading this kind of story. Please read this 'till your heart's content!

  
  


_“It’s raining again.” ___

  
  
I unconsciously muttered to myself with a deep sigh escaping from my lips, consequently relaxing my tensed shoulders in the process. Shortly, I turned my attention to the heavy rain falling from the gray sky above. 

_‘It was raining at that time, too…’ ___

I mentally added with clenched teeth, then, gripping the blue umbrella tightly in my hand, almost turning my knuckles white, I breathe a mouthful of air before braving the cold and sodden street. 

_‘Yes, it was during that time, too.’ ___

How everything occurred in a blink of an eye, almost surreal, like a fleeting dream, that I could still clearly envisage the tears slipping down on her cheeks akin to the raindrops endlessly drumming down against my umbrella. 

Walking along the street with puddles forming underneath the soles of my shoes, almost soaking my pants, as the torrential rain continuously falls, memories which were sweet and bitter at the same time came flooding through me, almost drowning me. Hence, immediately pausing, I found myself staring at the distance, at some blank space; however, I could still clearly see her. 

  
  
_Tear-soaked face with eyes red from too much crying, while her long hair flipped through the passing breeze, a loose strand caught in her moisten cheek – she stood before me, despite the spray of drizzle amidst us, mustering enough strength as she clenched those soft hands into tight fists. ___

_“Why? I don’t understand, Satsuki…” ___

_I asked, almost in a begging tone, as I also stood before her with my heart almost crushed into pieces as her words struck me like a blow, I could not even barely comprehend her words. ___

_“I’m sorry… Just please… forget about us.” ___

_Saying those words with an acrid smile upon those pale lips, I almost perceived my world had begun to shake and therefore, I could only stare back at her, too bewildered to even utter a word. Seeing as I am left baffled and absolutely dumbstruck, she slowly turned around, walked away – wordless and I, on the other hand, had only felt the cold rain upon my cheeks. ___

_“…Please… Don’t leave me…” ___

_Even as I breathe out those words, they only revealed themselves as a hoarse, almost in a whisper voice, that I could barely discern the words myself. Hence she walked away, her petite form gradually disappearing through the rain, as my vision had grown misty. ___

_“...I need you…” ___

Despite of that, even as I blinked away the tears, she had completely vanished before my sight. 

  
  


Sighing, I turned towards the darkening sky with hefty nimbus clouds hovering just above, concealing the gleaming sun and with the slightest gust of wind blowing the myriad of dirt along its path. Hence seeing the onset of a storm, I turned upon the long stick of blue umbrella, partly soaked from the earlier rain, leaning against the wall, just behind me, in utmost liberty. 

Thus remembering that, I realized I have unconsciously slipped my hand into my breast pocket, sensing its smooth surface, now, finally assured that the card was safely tucked inside. 

_“You can call him anytime if you ever change your mind, Mr. Kuroko…” ___

Mr. Daisuke’s words echoed into my mind like a ripple, enabling me to not fully forget the offer. 

Turning back upon the white, round coffee table, my eyes gradually fell upon the screen of my phone, however had quickly steeled myself upon the prospect, lest I find myself once more hoping. Thus biting my lower lip, I turned around at the familiar cream-colored wall, with only two portraits of a green meadow serving as the décor of the seeming humble but plain home. 

How soon my prayer was answered as the screen glares before me and quickly, with alacrity, I snatched my phone, sliding the screen open with my finger, but only to be disappointed as the same number, which I was not expecting, shows on the screen. Quite dejected, I almost slammed the device hard, still quivering with frustration. 

Mumbling upon myself, I squeezed my eyes, thus putting a palm over my face as I thought of what I must do. Since yesterday, I haven’t even had any peace of mind, moreover, only consternation seemed to nestle within me. 

“That chubby boss of yours is quite persistent, Tetsu. Won’t you really accept that offer?” 

Soon, soft footfalls echo through the room, preceded by the appearance of the tall, dark and blue-haired Aomine-kun with a tray of steaming tea in hand. Nonetheless, he offered a crooked smile, showing a set of shiny teeth in comparison with his rather tan complexion as he placed the tray upon the table, then turned to regard me with an arching brow. 

"Watch your mouth, Aomine-kun. He is still my boss, you know." 

Hearing my remark, he rolled his eyes on me before turning at the window. 

“Wow. Just look at the sky outside. Are you sure you will still need to go home?” Asked Aomine, turning to face me with anxiety creasing his countenance. “You can just simply stay the night here." 

Hearing Aomine’s kind words, a thrift smile curved upon my lips, thus turning to him with a sigh once more, which I seemed to habitually execute without my foreknowledge. 

“It’s fine. I still have to go somewhere very important.” 

“But… Tetsu, may I know why you turned down the offer?” Turning a deaf ear upon Aomine’s inquiry, I turned away, upon the sky painted in absolute gloom. 

“Stop pretending as if you can’t hear me.” 

Thus I turn to him once more, not being able to suppress my irritation as I eyed him, narrowing my gaze upon his visage. 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” I said, finally earning a look of resignation from him. 

“Okay. If you say so…” and his voice faltered, now lost in the deafening silence. 

Heavy with an inner burden, I soon found myself heaving as I stare in the distance, lost in my own thoughts of which I could not even fathom. 

“She broke up with me…” 

I soon found myself saying, not realizing the fatality of my words until I turned to Aomine with a look of utter shocked engraved on every corner of his countenance. 

“Wh – Why?” He asked, blinking upon my words. “Just when did you two break up? Was it because you’re transferring? Or -” 

Realizing that I have been watching him with a frown, quite astonished by the interest he was displaying upon the subject, he slowly sat up, straightening his back, then eventually cleared his throat. 

“I-I’m just really surprise, that’s all. I never thought that the two of you would ever break up, knowing well that you love each other…” Thus he said with a calm face before picking up the cup and saucer. 

“I don’t know anymore, Aomine-kun… I don’t understand anymore…” I could only utter, still staring at the distance with my mind completely engulfed in a seemly dark mist. 

“R-Really…?” Aomine said with a seeming subtle smile forming on his lips, however I quickly dismissed the thought, thinking that perhaps I am simply too tired to imagine it, knowing fully well that Aomine has never shown any interest upon my relationship with Satsuki. 

Heaving a sigh, I quickly turned upon the table where my phone idly lays beside my cup of steaming tea. 

“At least I must inform her.” 

“T-Tesu, don’t you think -” 

And as I quickly reached out for the said item, my hand and Aomine’s, had accidentally tipped the cup, thus spilling its hot content on my phone. Thus gasping as drops of it had burned my fingers, I immediately pushed the chair away, standing up from my chair as I grab my hurt hand, cringing upon the pain. 

“A-Are you okay, Tetsu? I-I’m sorry, I think it’s my fault.” Aomine quickly came beside me, holding my hand as he examined the extent of the burn. Though I pulled my hand away, shaking it to ease the pain, however, my mood only worsened as I realized what had happened to my phone. Swiftly picking it up, I turned it up and down, pressing its buttons, however; it did not even blink a shred of light. 

Therefore, crushed with further disappoints, I could almost feel my eyes warming as the only prospect of talking to her vanish into thin air. 

“Tetsu… I’m really sorry… If you would like, you can use my phone to call her…” 

Casting my eyes down, I bit my bottom lip, which has become a habit of mine since then. 

“It’s no use. Satsuki won’t answer it, especially if it isn’t a registered contact in her phone…” 

And despite of the burning pain upon my hand, I slowly turned around with shoulders sagged down, slowly making my way towards his bathroom. 

Finally reaching the end of the hall where the comfort room was located, I found myself swiftly turning on the faucet with the strong gush of tap water quickly rushing out. Eager to be soaked in the comfort of the cold water, I scooped a handful of the crystal-clear liquid, thus washing my face until it cooled me down. 

Again, even as I stooped down with my gaze at the clear, translucent water upon my fingers, I could not refrain myself, but to recall that particular night, though heavy with mist and rain, it remained explicit, too solid to even dissipate from my memory. While I blinked through the memory, I soon found myself staring at my reflection – worn out, exhausted with heavy bags underneath my eyes, and a look of utter helplessness in those deep caverns of eyes upon me. 

_“…Don’t ever show your face in front of me…” ___

How her voice, so sweet and yet treacherous, had engulfed me in waves of differing emotions, thus, crippling me to the point of not even uttering a single word. Was that how simple she could disregard my feelings? 

Frowning, I unconsciously realized how my hands clenched upon the sink until my fingers had turned white akin to snow. 

_No, it isn’t that simple. ___

Thrown with so many confusing thoughts I could not comprehend, I closed my eyes, squeezing them as I suppressed my heart, muting all the emotions as I allow my mind to work its gears. Still clutching upon the hard sink, almost to the point of crushing it in my palms, I quickly shot my eyes upon my reflection. 

“Satsuki.” 

_No, I won’t just allow the circumstance to overcome us. ___

Driven by such a strong emotion, I spun around and pushed the door, slamming it hard against the wall in the process. Thus, face flushed with determination, I bolted out along the hall, passing Aomine who was startled by my sudden behavior. 

“T-Tetsu…” Aomine uttered, appearing quite shocked with his hands behind him, like a child caught into doing something. “W-What’s wrong?” 

“I’m going to Satsuki’s.” 

Hearing my voice with such eagerness, Aomine’s eyes widened, perhaps too astonished to understand my unpredictable behavior. 

“B-But…” Quickly turning around, as if searching for something, his gaze, then stopped upon the window, which showed the vast expanse of dark sky. 

“I-It’s going to rain again. I-I think there would be a storm -” 

“I don’t care.” Swiftly cutting him off, I turned for the door and only to be blocked by his built. 

“Tetsu, y-you can’t just go with this weather. It would be dangerous -” 

Still suppressing the longing that would burst out in any moment, I quickly turned a sharp eye upon Aomine’s absurd words. 

“And what – I will just allow our relationship to end up like that?!” 

Hence blinking upon my words, Aomine turned away. 

“T-That’s not what I mean. I-It’s just that, perhaps Satsuki wouldn’t want to see you… f – for awhile, that is…” 

“No… I would still want to see her.” 

And even before Aomine could completely stop me, I found myself pushing him away, causing for him to fall back against the wall, thus I ran passed him without giving him the moment to recover. 

  
  


Soon, I felt the chilly gust of wind mixed with the spray of cold rain against my cheeks, as well as Aomine’s loud voice piercing through the silence. However, at that moment, I did not care. For all I know, I was only having thoughts of her. 

How far I ran to the extent of bursting my lungs into pieces, I wasn’t entirely sure. For all I was certain was the smudge of bright colors drifting by like smoke, passing along as if I was a wind. Even as the harsh wind blew against my cheeks, soaking through my clothes deep, almost reaching my flesh with its biting chill, I did not mind a fig about it as my mind was solely for her. 

_‘Satsuki…’ ___

With my heart racing so hard, attempting to leap out of my chest, I mustered enough strength to reach the final curve, turning around it before I soon found the familiar whitewashed wooden gate. How I reached such a distant place, I did not know. 

Shortly, fatigue overcame me, and thus hastily catching up for my breath, I stooped down with both of my hands resting on my knee caps while the rain endlessly dripped down to the tips of my nose and hair. Finally able to breathe better, I straightened my spine and had directed my gaze towards the house. 

At that moment, everything became clear, just like that translucent water freely flowing from the faucet. Now, I understood why… why she needed to say those words. 

Slowly approaching her with the rain upon my cheeks, I could only clench my hands, restraining my racing heart. As I near them, I could not mistake the sweet tone of her voice ringing through the pounding sound of the rain beating against the ground, as well as the color of her hair, which was neatly clipped behind her ears, as she happily stands before someone. 

“Now I know why, Satsuki…” 

Seeming to realize that I have been present before them, she immediately turned around, quite crestfallen and horrified to see me. 

“T-Tetsu-kun, why are you -” 

Sounding so concern with those gentle eyes that seemed in deep pain, I knew better than to believe her. 

“I understand. I just came here to say goodbye.” I said, stopping my voice from quivering as I said those words. 

“Tetsu-kun, this -” before even completing her words, she had turned to the tall, blond man whose countenance was twisted in a grimace. “Please allow me to explain everything to you… please, Tetsu-kun…” she begged with tears in her eyes. 

Squeezing my hands into fists, I turned to her. 

“Is this why you are too tired of me? Is this why you don’t want to see my face anymore, because – because…” then, I turned my hateful gaze upon the man in white sweaters paired with khaki pants and black boots, who stood beside her while holding her arms, as if securing her. 

“…I understand.” I simply said, containing my anger with clenched teeth, as various emotions crowded upon me, almost suffocating me. “You should have just simply told me in the beginning instead of making a fool out of me.” 

“Tetsu-kun!” 

Without me realizing our proximity, a sudden pang of pain was upon my cheek. Slowly turning to whence it came from, she had stood before me, drenched in the rain like me with a face contorted in a bitter anguish and anger with a hand raise toward me, but before she could utter another word, her face soon morphed into absolute shock, perhaps finally realizing her deed. 

“T-Tetsu-kun… I-I’m sorry…” she softly said with pure disbelief, the hand once lifted against me now hesitantly reaches out towards my face. 

“Please... don’t touch me…” 

Too numb to comprehend my words, I only stepped away from her. Thus turning my eyes from her, then to the man who remained by the car, I could almost feel my heart being pierced thoroughly with a spade; however, I was just too stunned and too numb to realize it. 

“T-Tetsu-kun…” attempting to approach me, I found myself unconsciously avoiding her. 

“If you want me to disappear, then, I will…” I said, restraining my voice from cracking as the tears attempt to gather in my eyes. 

Stricken with innumerable emotions, which was prevented for reason to be understood, I did not realize how the tears have freely slipped upon my cheeks, only to be concealed by the rain. 

“From this moment on, I will never show myself before you… ever again…” 

Despite the torrential rain, I could still see those tears flooding her eyes, then running freely down her cheeks. Though I should have hated to see her crying with so much suffering, the throbbing pain within me had already killed whatever emotions was left in me. And akin to a husk stripped of everything, then left all hollow and cold, I slowly turned around, immersing myself in the chilly rain. 

“Please…! Tetsu-kun!...” 

I wondered if I was simply dreaming, or everything I came to know was just simply an illusion. 

However, it did not matter anymore. 

  
  


Out in the rain with emptiness in my mind, like a painter's blank canvass, and still drenched in the chilly rain, I unconsciously stopped by the telephone booth. And like the dead, I pushed the crystal door open, had walked inside and without a definite goal in my mind, had slipped my hand into my breast pocket, thus producing a glossy card. Hence inside the crystal booth with the card in hand, I hesitantly reached for the phone and with indefinite movements, had gradually pressed the numbers. 

Soon there was that familiar ringing sound that was shortly replaced by a cold, light voice on the other hand. 

**“Who is this?” ******

Still in doubt, I found myself unable to speak as the voice sounded authoritative and yet familiar. 

“If you are not going to speak then, I will drop this-” 

“This is Kuroko Tetsuya.” Immediately I answered before the man could drop the call, teeth endlessly chattering with the chilly wind and rain that seeped through the fabric of my dark blue sweater and denim jeans, causing me to start shivering. Hence, I laid my arms around me, embracing myself in the process as I wait for his response. 

However, there was only a long pause on the other line, which made me anxious. Perhaps, they finally gave up on the offer? 

“I-I’m calling about the offer if I could still pursue it… however, if you are not interested then, I will just -” 

“Why, of course you are still welcome, Mr. Kuroko Tetsuya. We would gladly welcome you anytime… Though, may I ask why the sudden change of mind?” Inquired the man, however this time, with warmth in them I have never known could be possible. 

Unsure on how to respond, I gripped the telephone and after breathing in the air, had responded with a neutral tone. 

“I just want to run away…” 

And finding myself unable to contain these emotions any longer, I dropped the phone down, realizing then how the tears that had gathered in my eyes gradually slid down on my cheeks. 

_“But despite of everything, of those words I have uttered, why does it still hurt?...” ___

And upon falling down upon my knees, I soon realized how I still wasn’t able to get the right answer. 

  
  



	9. Crossroads of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do apologize for the late release of this chapter, especially to Voidz, who is ever-patient in terms of this story's update. Regardless of the circumstances, which I am afraid pertains to my life, I am still hoping that you would enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Also, please listen to Lyn's 'Back in Time' by going to this link: https://soundcloud.com/shelbyrafitri/back-in-time-lyn-tmets-ost

  
  


  
  
Turning upon the clear blue sky with hardly any strips of clouds floating by, I remained seated in my swivel, armchair while tapping my fingers upon its arms, patiently waiting for an important call. In answer to my relentless patience, a clear, high-pitch, ringing tone reverberated throughout the room, which caused me to turn my attention to it. 

_No need to get excited, Seijuuro. ___

Swallowing a lump down in my throat, I slowly reached out for the cordless phone idly sitting on my table. 

“Yes?” 

_Am I obviously impatient? ___

Smiling upon my silly notion, I breathe in ample air, thus easing my mind. 

“Yes?” 

“…Um… H-Hello?” 

A faint, and soft, familiar voice of a female was obviously clearing her throat on the other line, and knowing who, a grin slowly arches its way upon my lips. 

“Is everything fine?” 

A slight pause pervaded the other line, before continuing. 

“…Yes.” 

“That’s good to hear.” I answered while my fingers tapped the armchair. 

“Um… Can I ask a favor…?” She asked in an almost hesitant manner. 

Closing my eyes, I wondered what it would be, however, this was the least I could offer to her, _after all…_

“I would be glad to.” 

Again with the slight pause before filling the void between us. 

“Please don’t leave him alone… He would appear strong and brave, however… deep inside, he could be crying, so… please…” Almost on the verge of tears, I could almost barely hear her words as she exerted an effort of stifling her cries. 

Once more, the grin appeared on my lips that I could barely contain it any longer, but seeing how strange I seemed upon the crystal window, I immediately straighten my spine, thus keeping an inscrutable expression. 

“Please don’t worry…” I said in a soft and gentle voice. “I promise that I will take care of that person, so please, don’t concern yourself to this matter anymore.” Upon hearing my words, I could hear her sobs now filling the earpiece despite muffling them. 

“Thank you so much… Thank you…!” 

Again, finding myself failing to constrain it, a vague grin soon breaks loose upon my lips. Gripping tightly the phone in my hand, I could feel my heart beginning to race rapidly in my chest. 

“You’re welcome.” 

A smile as sly as a fox’s curved its way upon my lips as soon as the call ended, however they soon vanished, never to be seen as my ears picked up on a slight nudge on the door. Frowning, I turned the swivel chair around to where I was comfortably seated, and shortly to be faced by the person I least expect to see. Sensing how the muscles of my face grew rigid, I was still able to manage myself well. Thus arching a brow upon her sudden intrusion, I could not mistake the disbelief and astonishment clearly written all over her countenance. 

  


  


Standing before me in her impeccable peach, knee-length dress paired with a pair of ivory heels, was the blonde Sakura, who looked at me in utter disbelief. Quickly breaking away her gaze, I turned upon my desk, at the neatly piled stack of documents waiting for me to be approved. 

“It’s Saturday. I am rather surprised to find you here.”Shifting my weight upon the chair, I hardly offered her a shred of attention. “Now, if you don’t mind, I will need to finish all of these -” 

“You always have no time for me, but you were able to openly flirt with someone on the other line, which I never had with you.” 

Sharp, bitter and straightforward – these words came out of her lips, immediately causing me to stop for picking up the papers. Slowly turning to her, I could see well how she held back her tears, while clenching her hands into tight fists, almost turning her knuckles white. 

“I told you before not to interrupt me when I’m at work.” I said in a neutral tone, still keeping a calm expression as I gradually gazed at her. Pain gradually contorts her visage with tears drenching her cheeks, henceforth, she slowly took in a deep breath. 

“You always say that, but you won’t even look at me during your spare time. Why, Seijuuro? Am I not that satisfying for you?” She asked in a pleading tone as well as in a quivering voice. 

For awhile, I regarded her words with silence, thus I can almost hear her heavy breaths pervading the four corners of the office. 

“Answer me, Seijuuro… Do you… already have someone you… you like?” Hesitantly, she asked with the penetrating gaze aimed at me. 

Upon her words, I could not help myself but to break away from those eyes, unable to stare back at her. 

  


  


“Yes, I already have someone I like.” Reluctantly, I turned once at her as I spoke these words. 

Afterwards, I watched how she tried to blink away the tears that were gradually gathering at the corner of her eye, while her mouth partly opened, quite in disbelief after hearing them. 

“B-But you are supposed to -” 

Unable to stand her any longer, I quickly cut her off. 

“Now that you know, stop pursuing me because I will never love you.” 

Though I knew how cold my words were, I just turned a blind eye upon her miserable form, and even as she rushed out of the office with the door slamming hard after her, after all… 

_I never cared about her. ___

  


  
_“You are making the right choice, Tetsu.” ___

_Only a tear slid upon my cheeks as my heart painfully agreed with the spoken words, thus blinking them away, I pressed my lips while I grasped both of my hands. Outside, the downpour continued to ravage the evening with the wind, which almost swept the trees away with its strength. While in the distance, a distinct, sharp light cut amidst the ebony sky, thus revealing a miserable-looking man in the mirror across me, with tears upon his face. ___

_“…You think so?” ___

_Despite the noise, I could not mistake the fear laced in my voice as I struggle upon my words. ___

_Soon, a pause pervaded the silence and consequently followed by a sound of deep sighing coming on the other line. ___

_“…Sometimes, we need to choose what would be the best for us - and for her.” ___

_Upon those words, it seemed as if my heart was steadily crushed by boulders, which caused my knees to wobble that I had to clutch upon the table just to steady myself. However, breathing in enough air, I then bit my bottom lip, and grasping the phone in my hand while mustering an ample of courage, I opened my lips. ___

_“Can I ask you a favor?” I found myself asking afterwards. ___

_“What is it?” ___

_Hence, I held my breath as I summon up courage while I stood in the dark, with the biting cold crawling upon my skin, causing my nape to tingle. ___

_“Please do take care of her for me…” ___

_Once more with the interlude of silence on the other line, which was only to be replaced by the persistent drumming sound of the downpour coming from outside. ___

_“I will.” Was his brief response on the other line. ___

_Smiling upon the assurance, I swiftly shut my eyes closed as the tears slowly pooled into both corners. ___

_“Th-Thank you so much… Thank you…” ___

  


  
How memories became vague like your subtle encounter with a stranger, or a thrift smile you share with someone you barely knew that they almost seemed like dreams – familiar and yet, quite unknown. 

Henceforth, I could only offer a smile at the memory with a tinge of tartness on my lips, while I turn my gaze upon the unfamiliar lane with its full-grown maple trees standing by the street, their branches grow thick and strong while their crown of lush leaves sways in the clear, blue sky. 

_‘How odd.’_ I mused upon myself, quietly noting the scenery with longing. 

Thus realizing this, I unhurriedly turned around with both of my hands deep into my pocket, with hardly any expressions drawn upon my visage. Knowing that it was futile to just simply walk around while remembering such memories, I decided to return to whence the road I came from. Nevertheless, passing by a few opened cafeterias and bread shops with their enticing aroma of drip black coffee and cheesecakes filling the air, none of them had caught my attention, for dark thoughts prevented me to do so. 

Along the pavement with my eyes barely in front of me, I almost collided with someone, however, I swiftly moved to my left, thus avoiding the person. Upon turning to the person, I caught a glimpse of a lady in a peach dress whose face was soaked in tears, running passed by me, who was heading towards the road. Frowning, I paused in my walk and turned on her once more for some unknown reasons I could not explain. 

Eyes widening and lips slightly opening as I realized what was about to take place, I dashed to where she was with my heart almost bursting out of my chest. 

**“Hey!” ******

How cautious and nimble I was able to grab her arm and pulled her out of the truck’s way - I wasn't certain, however once I turned towards her, all I could see was astonishment upon a face partly concealed by strands of flaxen hair - and at the truck driver, who leaned out of his window with a look of utter displeasure on his countenance, almost cursing at us, but only regarded us with a withering look before speeding away. 

Quickly turning back to her, I could almost feel my knees giving away, however, I was able to gather enough strength for me to stand up on both of my feet. 

“Are you okay?” I wondered, slowly unhanding her as I stepped back to check if there were any injuries upon her physique, while my heart was pounding so hard against my chest. 

“…Why…? … die…?” She asked in a whisper, which I could barely make out what the words were. 

“What?” I asked, moving an inch closer to where she stood, however before I could even get a proper response from her, I found myself catching her petite and light form on my arms. Quite confused and startled, I held her up in my arms while I turned around upon the people who were passing us by, hoping to see someone who knows this stranger. 

“W-Wait… Miss… Wake up…” I mumbled upon myself while anxiety was gradually eating my heart away; again I turned my attention to some people who were passing us by, and with panic in my voice, I yelled. 

“Please call an ambulance…!” 

  


  
_“Do you think this was the right choice?” ___

Gripping my purse while biting my bottom lip, I soon avoided his piercing gaze as I concentrated my sight upon the clear, blue sky. Seated on one of the available benches of the hospital’s park with him, and only the growing silence endangering our conversation, I quickly turned on to my light blue, flat doll shoes, hoping to deviate from the topic. 

“I apologize. You really don’t need to answer my question.” 

Crushed with guilt upon his kindness, I quickly turned to him, still hesitant to look into those clear, amber pair of eyes of his that could drown me into submission. 

“I do. I… I just need him to forget all about me… I think… He doesn’t need to know.” 

After hearing my words, I thought he would reprimand me, or give me a piece of his mind however he only nods, at least acknowledging me. 

And soon, there was the void slowly filling the gap between our conversations, but despite that, I only felt a sense of assurance and strangely, comfort. 

“If it was your own decision, then, perhaps…” In a gentle tone, he answered while his gaze was on the green lawn across us, nevertheless his words soon became a sharp knife that slowly cuts through me. 

“…Y-You think so?” 

Hence he turned on me as I asked the question. 

“That I could not answer for you, however, what do you think?” Consequently his words only made me even more confused. Thus unable to comprehend any of it, I immediately shook my head as I try to clear away all of the doubts crowding into me, for after all, I knew… I did what was best for us. 

Unable to bear it any longer, I found myself quickly rising up from the bench with my hands tightly clutching my purse. 

“Um… I’m really thankful for your advice, Dr. Kise, however, I must go now.” 

Attempting to escape him, I was soon stopped as a hand softly grabbed my arm. 

“I know I am being harsh, but you still have a chance, Ms. Momoi.” 

Restrained, I could not help but wonder the wisdom of his words as well as the sincerity it held, since I was not looking upon his countenance. 

Gritting my teeth, I gripped hard at my purse, almost to the point of crushing it in my hands. 

“I already made up my mind.” And slowly turning to regard him, I was soon able to return those piercing gaze. “I would not want him to bother me anymore.” 

Quite astonished by my words, I could see how he attempted to open his lips to say something, however quickly closed them, perhaps he had changed his mind. 

“I understand…” He finally relented, offering a faint smile, which I could not resist but to return as he was quite a considerate person to whom, surprisingly, I could confide my thoughts with. 

_“Satsuki?” ___

Frowning after hearing a singular, familiar voice, I soon noticed how the doctor’s eyes turned ahead of me now devoid of any smiles compared to before, thus following his gaze, I slowly turned around. 

Standing before me was the tall, tan and dark blue haired Aomine-kun, dressed in his casual white and blue checkered, long sleeves and black pants, with white tennis shoes, quite astonished and confused as his gaze shifted from Dr. Kise and then back to me. 

“Who is _he?” ___

It was the first thing he asked since our childhood years. 

  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back in Time by Lyn  
> (English Translation)
> 
> /The light that is fading in the clouds/ Falling at the window is too noisy/ The cooling memory is just like the sound of the rainwater/ Capture my heart, refuse to leave/ 
> 
> /That increasingly strong/ Lock in the nostalgia/ Couldn’t I step back in time/ Back to the time when you give me a hug/ Everything now doesn’t matter/ 
> 
> /I follow the tortuous path that is wet/ Look back at our memories together/ In the rain that obscures the vision, I think of you/ In my tears, you emerge in my mind/ 
> 
> /That increasingly strong Lock in the nostalgia/ Can I step back in time/ Back to the time when you give me a hug/ Everything now doesn’t matter/ 
> 
> /All dissipated, whether it’s the time we spent together, or the look of you and me at the time/ 
> 
> /Let’s back to the time when I am in your embrace/ Couldn’t I step back in time/ Even if this is the only chance, or the last chance/ It doesn’t matter/ 
> 
> source: http://lyricstranslate.com/en/back-time-%EC%8B%9C%EA%B0%84%EC%9D%84-%EA%B1%B0%EC%8A%AC%EB%9F%AC-back-time.html


	10. An Unexpected Tie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot of things happened so the posting of this chapter just came now, nonetheless, please enjoy especially you Voidz.
> 
> P.S:  
>  Also, try listening to Chen's 'Best Luck' by going to this link: https://soundcloud.com/ohreos/exo-chen-best-luck-its-okay-thats-love-ost

  
  


  
  
_Amidst the rain that poured heavily on the pavement, thus creating a multitude of puddles on the surface, a lone figure walked along the path, whilst hiding its face in a black coat with a hood over his head. With both hands tucked deep in each pocket, he thumped through the puddles with its maroon boots splashing water over its black leather pants, therefore calmly braving the cold weather. ___

_“You know very well the purpose of my return, right?” Grinning, he beamed those flashing set of pearly white teeth despite the darkness that transpired along the horizon, except for the sparkling city lights that seemed to blur through the thickening rain. ___

_“I was wondering when you’d call me, but I did not expect it to be sooner. I am just hoping that I would get an interesting time here in your humble abode,” he spoke through the earpiece of his ear phone, with a thrift grin splayed upon his face. ___

_“Oh, you shouldn’t worry over such a trivial matter. I do hope you would start acting serious. I hate to see you wither like a flower in the midst of the flaming desert. You know how I hate failures…” humored the person on the other line, however, despite that, he could still sense the seriousness lacing in his tone. ___

_“Since when did I fail you? Look, I am not a person who would disappoint a client. This is a serious business and I know just how much you care for this one. You know that I am always cleaning after your mess, especially if it’s **his** mess, right?” ___

_A deep sigh pervaded the other line, henceforth causing him to snicker, abruptly pausing in his walk as if to admire the city view in its midst of a rain shower. ___

_“Oh, and while I clean up the junks, I would really appreciate it if you could fill me of any outstanding course of events that occurred in my absence. Just do it discreetly. You know how much I hate being in the spot light.” ___

_“It would be duly noted. I hope it would be swift and light. I can’t wait to wipe away those grins plastered on their faces.” ___

_Thus, adjusting the hem of his hood as to get a better view of the skyscrapers against the backdrop of darkness, with only their glimmering lights indicating their presence, a set of amber eyes emerges, with a glint of hunger in them. ___

_“Those fucking elites will be in deep shit…” With those words escaping from his lips, he pulled out a single stick of cigar, flicked the lighter, thus producing a flimsy flame in the midst of the shower, then kindling it to its butt, followed by a heavy cloud of smoke emitting from its end, with the familiar warm slowly crawling from his lips down to his throat. ___

_“Such a lovely night, ain’t it?” ___

  
  


  
  
Eyeing me with an air of authority whilst rounding me akin to a predator preparing to pounce on his prey, nevertheless I remained calm, aside from the habitual palpitation of my heart. Under the full blast of the air conditioner that filled the spacious room, decorated in such an elegant fashion of royal blue and cream, I stood before the tall, green-haired, bespectacled in his neat black suit, leaning against a dark brown mahogany desk propped against the large frame of the clear glass window, overlooking the humongous skyscrapers that rise up the sky, almost covered in the mist of the previous rainy night. 

“I expect you to do your duties with utmost care and earnestness. Failure to do so will result in a disciplinary action as stated in your signed contract. Do you understand, Mr. Kuroko Tetsuya?” 

After hearing those words, I literally felt a sudden knot being turned in my stomach, thus gulping down the lump which formed in my throat, I managed to answer a thrift _‘yes’_ , nodding to his words while avoiding those intense gaze directly aim at me. Though quite unsettling, I remained on my spot, twisting my fingers behind me just to ease my jarring brain, feeling each of my tips frosting from the chilly ventilation. 

“Good.” Stopping in front of me, he met my gaze, thus holding my attention. “My name is Midorima Shintaro and I am the vice president of this company.” 

After hearing him, I almost opened my mouth, but refrained myself from doing so, as he was still giving me direct orientation regarding the nature of my work. Nevertheless, during that duration of time that he described the nature of my job, I could not help but to have some mixed feelings towards the reason of my sudden transfer, as well as their humble admittance of such a mere employee as I. 

“Do you have some questions?” 

Shaking off the thoughts of me, I quickly turned to him still with those unnerving eyes of him upon me. 

“No, Sir.” I swiftly uttered to his great relief, however, concealing it behind those glasses of his before turning upon his wrist watch. 

“Wonderful. Now, please go to your place and start with your assigned task. Also, stand by for further tasks, they will be sent to you via the messenger.” 

And with those orders uttered in a crisp voice, he turned around on his heel, leaving me with all the details to digest halfway, still quite dazzled by the prospect of my stay in such a big conglomeration. Blinking away the daze, I hurried out of the briefing room, softly closing the door behind me then, headed towards my post. 

While walking along the aisle with a handful of employees in their stark midnight blue executive clothing, I noted how they behaved among themselves in such a discreet manner, almost coldly that I shuddered silently. Dismissing my observation with a slight shake of my head, I turned a curb, nearly colliding with someone, however, with a quick reflex, I immediately avoided him with only a brush of our shoulders, thus turning to the said person while uttering apologies. 

“Damn… When will I ever feel at ease here?” I heard him softly mumbling to himself before facing me with astonishment drawn on his face. 

“Oh, sorry about that… I am just in a hurry so…” 

“I should be the one to apologize. I’m sorry for not being attentive.” 

Taking a closer look upon this man, I noted how we were not different in our height and built, aside from the crown of light brown hair upon his face which was creased with worry and stress, especially with those spectacular dark shadows under his eyes. Returning my gaze with inspecting eyes, he regarded me for awhile before putting a hand under his chin, as if drawn into a pensive mood. 

“I haven’t seen you here before. Are you new?” 

“Err, yes.” 

Upon my answer, his eyes widened, quite startled. 

“That’s a surprise. I thought they wouldn’t need a new one.” 

Now it was my turn to look astonished upon his words. 

“What?” 

“Sorry – I gotta go now. Can’t allow to idly chat especially during work. By the way, my name is Furihata Kouki. How about you?” 

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” 

“Well, nice meeting you, Mr. Kuroko. Well, until lunch time, then.” 

And before I could stomach his words, Furihata left me, clinging to his statement, just perplexing me even further. Thus, I quickly turned around, even bewildered than before while I watched his retreating figure vanishing into a curb. 

  
  


  
  
Absorbed in a chain of tasks assigned to me throughout the day, I almost forgot the strange event as I solely focused my energy and mind into the matter before me. Nonetheless, I found myself executing numerous typing works as well as proofreading several contracts and papers before sending them via fax to be approved by the assigned department. Thus, nearly intoxicated by such an overwhelming day, especially that I was just beginning to settle down, I soon found comfort and solace from all of it, taking off my mind from the load of startling events that occurred to me in the past. 

Deeply sighing as I finally checked the last contract and sent the last paper via tax, I flexed my arms, then closing my eyes, I allowed myself the pleasure of being sunk low on the comforts of my swivel chair. After settling down, I gradually snapped my eyes open, then noticed the clock stand upon my table indicating lunch break. Hence, reluctantly I sprang to my feet, feeling sorry to leave the comforts of the cozy armchair, then, lead myself towards the hall where a number of employees were walking to take their break. 

Quietly walking along with the rest, a soft tap on my shoulder soon pulled me from my reverie and turning around, I found myself walking side by side with Furihata. 

“Hey there, Kuroko.” Greeted Furihata with a cheerful smile on his face. 

“Hey.” I managed to say back to him. 

“Tough day, right?” 

“Right.” 

“Well, you’ll need to fortify yourself every day if you want to survive this kind of career. Oh, you should come with me. I know a fantastic place where it will relieve you with a healthy and delicious food.” 

“Sure.” I replied, unable to say anything since I was quite famished. 

No sooner had we found ourselves under the golden beams of the chandelier hanging above the high dome ceiling, spotless white aside from the honey-hued light which basked the entire dining hall, denying its original color. Quite struck with admiration, seeing how chic the place was with several sets of round dining table topped of snowy linen, each with a jade crystal vase on top, and a singular red rose sitting prettily on it. 

“Why don’t we find a place to settle down?” Nodding, I followed suit while I turned around, quite abashed by the setting. Not long, we found an empty table, then quietly took our seats with ease, followed after by a waiter who readily gave each of us the menu. 

After selecting my course with great difficulty, since I am not accustomed to fine dining, except for Furihata who heartily assisted me with the dishes, the waiter left afterwards, and with the quick and efficient service the place provided, was soon back with a tray of what we had specifically ordered. Soon, we help ourselves with the meal, forgetting to utter a single word for the food tasted undeniably savory and delicious. 

Energized and fortified, we then talked about menial things such as each of our job, however when it came to me, I noticed how his face contorted into bewilderment that I needed to pause and gather the cup to my hand, nervously sipping the tea now laden cold, nonetheless still tasted sweet in my mouth. 

“How weird…” He finally uttered, while I almost spit out the liquid, but prevented myself from doing so before putting down the cup on the saucer. 

“You said Mr. Midorima personally talked to you, right?” he whispered, inching closer to me that I could almost smell the chamomile tea emitting from his mouth. Slowly moving away from him, I gripped the cup in my hand, unsure of where the conversation would lead, however, I was more inclined to comprehend the reason of my sudden employment. 

“Y-Yes, why?” I asked, quite in a daze by his inquiry. “Doesn’t he talk with everyone else?” I asked further. 

Mouth hanging open and with eyes in utter disbelief, he retreated back to his seat, then, took a lungful of air. 

“I don’t believe you.” 

“W-Why not? I- I mean isn’t that normal?” 

“No, it _isn’t_ normal.” 

Even more confused, I could only shrug my shoulders, then, leaned back against my chair. 

“Well, anyway, that would make you very special, then. All I know is that, our bosses do not even show themselves to their employees, let alone talk.” 

Furihata said with finality in his tone and thus, arching a brow, I could only regard his words with an outward calmness, despite my heart in turmoil. 

With that being in mind, I felt as if I could not wholly digest the food I had partaken earlier. 

“E-Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom.” 

Pushing back the door, I walked out of the hall, among the crowd of fine diners quite absorbed in their conversations. 

  
  


  
  
Ensconced within the confines of the bathroom, I turned upon the mirror with my mind filled with questions that were only further complicated by Furihata’s words. 

“What does he mean by that?” 

Loudly, I mused while I turned on the tap water, washing my hands with the gushing stream from it. 

“Me? Special? That’s exaggerating.” 

Thus, shaking my head with those absurd words, I continued in my washing when a figure step inside the room then, took the nearby sink beside me. Still in deep reverie, I slowly twisted the faucet close and was about to go when the man suddenly walked away, leaving the tap water running. 

“Hey, you forgot to turn it off.” 

I hurried to say before he could open the door. Slowly, turning back, I was soon face to face with a man who was slightly taller than I am, with reddish mane and amber eyes dressed in impeccable black suit paired with the pair of dark leather shoes. 

“Oh, I apologize about that.” He simply said, walking back to the sink, thus turning it off. 

“I do tend to be forgetful, especially with faucets.” After all has been said and done, he turned to me with a thoughtful gaze, as if he was trying to remember my face. 

“You’ve been very helpful. What’s your name?” he asked with an amiable smile upon his face. 

“Kuroko Tetsuya,” I simply said as I returned his gaze. 

“Well, nice to meet you, Kuroko,” and he walked away towards the door, twisted the knob open, but before he could completely leave, had shortly paused on his way. 

“You shouldn’t trustfully give me your full name.” Suddenly he said, leaving me with furrowed brows. 

“However, I hope to get acquainted with you in the near future.” Thus, the strange reddish-haired man left, turning me even bewildered than before. 

“What was that about?” I heard myself uttering those words aloud before turning towards the mirror. 

A sinewy of inky lines slowly smeared long the gray horizon, gradually encumbering the remaining light, hence, welcoming twilight on its doorstep. Readily fixing my table with leftover papers on the desk, I put them back into the drawer with the utmost order, heaving a sigh before pushing it back. Collapsing down on my armchair, I gradually reached down for my attaché case, before pulling myself up. 

“Well, I should go home now.” 

Pushing back the chair, I made my way out of my cube towards the hall with the others with their faces in relief as another day has ended. However, before I could leave, I felt my breast pocket vibrating. Shortly pausing, I pulled out the phone. Frowning upon the message, I scroll down the message and only to see no other notice beside from its brief command. 

_After your shift, you must proceed to the Grand Hotel, Suite 108, pronto at 7 pm. Failure to comply would mean insubordination._

“Seriously?” I uttered, quite slightly shaken. Blinking, I slipped the phone back and with an hour early before the said appointment, I decided to head for another place. 

  
  


  
  
_“Are you certain about this?” ___

Turning away, I could hardly sip the brandy from the goblet in my hand, before engaging to another monotonous session of Midorima’s. 

“I never make uncertain decisions, Midorima. Also, I truly need an assistant who can lend me a hand with some _important_ matters,” I simply said before sipping the brandy, while watching the resignation drawn on his face against the crystal paneled window. 

“You could just simply hire a _domestic helper_ if that is what you want.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of that if I were you, Midorima. I doubt anyone would fit the role I require so much.” 

“And you think hiring Kuroko Tetsuya would fill that role?” 

Swiftly turning towards Midorima with a smile, I noted how he looked even nettled than before. 

“Well, why not? I have my sources why he is fitted to such a role.” 

Thus shaking his head, he then once more regarded me with suspicion in those eyes of his. 

“Am I hearing you clearly now? For goodness’ sake, I hope you won’t regret this.” And with exasperation clearly written all over his face, he immediately turned around to the door, unable to fully digest my words. 

“And you will take responsibility of this, Akashi. Also, nobody is allowed in my room. Do you hear?” 

He added with such tiredness in his voice that I haven’t heard in years. Softly chuckling upon the reaction, I soon gulped down the remaining contents before springing up to my feet, then, headed out of the library room. Walking along the hall, I could still hear the heavy sighs coming from Midorima and not long, after turning a bend, I found him in an even fouler mood as a big black luggage and a handbag was carelessly laid on the floor. 

“Now, look here Akashi, I wouldn’t dream of being joined by such an inconsiderate guest in our humble lodging.” Midorima stated, quite depressed with the state of the spacious living room. Looking around, my heart almost skipped a beat at the knowledge that _he_ has finally arrived. 

“He’s here already?” 

Suddenly, the sudden appearance of the servant, Mr. Wallace called our attention. Seeing us all gathered in the living room as well as the unkempt state of the place, he just bowed to us, before turning to us once more. 

“Young Master, Mr. Kuroko Tetsuya has already arrived.” 

Upon his words, I narrowly eyed the luggage sprawled before us. 

“He _just_ arrived?” I asked, just to make sure. 

“Yes, Master Akashi. Mr. Kuroko has _just_ arrived. Shall I call him in?” Repeated the elderly, emphasizing the word to make himself clear. 

Still muddled with such an incoherent event, I only nodded and with that gesture, Mr. Wallace thus left us. Meanwhile, I turned towards Midorima with an arching brow, whose countenance bore a confused expression. 

“Don’t tell me you have another _selected candidate,_ Akashi?” He asked, quite furious by the prospect of another unwanted company. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I only wanted Kuroko here.” 

Suddenly, turning towards the hall where Midorima and I had come from, a familiar figure soon emerges from the shadows with an annoying grin upon his face. Quite baffled but not for long, I soon felt my blood beginning to boil as soon as the person stood before us, now basked in the beam of honey-hued light, dressed in a somber attire of dark suit and black leather shoes. 

“I should have known this would have happened,” muttered Midorima with an unambiguous displeasure on his countenance. 

“I wasn’t expecting such a warm welcome, dear cousin Midorima. It’s been five years since we saw each other. Shouldn’t you be at least heart-warming in your welcome?” 

My heart sunk down and soon I felt my stomach twist, almost vomiting the brandy I had just drank earlier upon the unexpected appearance of this person I least to see. 

Thus, turning towards me, my annoyance only heightened. 

“Am I right, dearest brother?” 

“Shut up. You’re not welcome here.” I growled, gritting my teeth afterwards as I could not constrain the anger within me. _Just why is he here? And of all time, why now?_

After hearing those words, he only rolled his eyes on me. 

“Come on, I was actually looking forward to a hospitable welcome and this is what I get from the only family I have?” 

_“Family?_ Don’t utter such nonsense in my place, Seijirou.” I said, restraining myself from raising my voice, however, a soft cough coming from the east hall immediately called out our attention and thus, turning I found Mr. Wallace with the teal-haired Kuroko standing behind him, gawking at us. 

Midorima, seeing how we utterly disgraced ourselves in front of these people, soon walked away, hence unable to handle such an awkward situation. 

“Master Akashi, Mr. Kuroko Tetsuya is now here.” Hence, briefly bowing before us, he immediately walked away, leaving the astonished Kuroko, who gave us our due respect with a bow. 

“Good evening, Sir.” He simply said, lingering in the hall with the attaché case in his hand, quite in a daze at two similar faces before him, however, he remained quiet, unsure of what has occurred. “Perhaps, I have intruded in such a wrong time, then, I shall be back tomorrow,” he quickly said, then, turned his back around, however, the sudden approach of my twin stopped Kuroko, turning to him with surprise on his face. 

“I didn’t know that you are acquainted with my brother, Mr. Kuroko,” Seijirou said, looping an arm around Kuroko’s neck, thus pulling him closer to him. 

“Let him go, Seijirou.” I said, still restraining the anger within me from exploding though, I am well aware that he is purely doing this out of spite. 

“And if I don’t? What will you do?” With those amber eyes of his, he returned my gaze with the same intensity. 

“You are in my house. You’ll have to go if you don’t.” I said in a crisp tone, not batting an eye from his gaze and thus, knowing my words well, he let go of Kuroko, though a bit hesitant before walking towards me. Still holding my place, I remained unmoved even as he brushed his shoulder passed me, then, briefly lingered by within an earshot. 

“I didn’t know you could be so serious, Seijuuro.” Seijirou whispered in a voice akin to a fluttering wisp of hair. “As of this moment, you should take care of him if I were you.” 

With a grin pasted on his lips, he left with a reminder of that chilly message, causing me to inwardly tremble and cold. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Best Luck by Chen  
> (English Translation)
> 
> /Anyway, I really like you /You hugged me when I was quietly smiling babe /I waited for today, for your sweetness /Look at me, I’ll protect you babe /I dream every day /Of holding your hand and flying forever, until always/ 
> 
> /My love, I miss you /It’s destiny, you can’t avoid it /Every day I’m so lucky /I want to confess my hidden heart, I love you/ 
> 
> /My trembling lips, your fluttering heart /You are my love babe /I know that this is love /I’m happy because of you /This is love babe /I dream every day /Of holding your hand and flying forever, until always/ 
> 
> /My love, I miss you /It’s destiny, you can’t avoid it /Every day I’m so lucky /I want to confess my hidden heart, I love you/ 
> 
> /I love you so much that I could risk my everything /I’ll promise you that I’ll care for you /Even if time passes and everything changes /Even if the world ends, my love/ 
> 
> /You are my luck, I can’t avoid it /Every day I’m so lucky /I want to confess my hidden heart, I love you/ 
> 
> source: http://www.kpoplyrics.net/chen-best-luck-lyrics-english-romanized.html#ixzz4NzFCYXrB


	11. A Prospect with Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! Thanks to you all for taking your precious time in reading the latest chapter of this story. As you all have noticed, I am planning on making some edits to this story, as well as to my others.
> 
> Also, thanks to Voidz for recommending a name best suited to Akashi Seijuurou's twin, Seijirou Akashi. I wouldn't be able to create such a character without identifying him with a name similar to that of our beloved Seijuurou. Also, I really apologized for this late update. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for all the trouble you all have gone through to follow-up my work, and not to forget, the ever-best-supporter I have, Voidz!

  
  
"Do you know her name? It has been a week now and we still have no answers from her." 

Doctor Akagi said, drawing out a heavy sigh as he glanced down at his desk cluttered with several papers strewn all over, while rubbing his temples creased with lines from years of hard work and stress. Seeing the situation, I returned my gaze to my handheld phone, my heart throbbing while I remained propped down on the chair. 

"Did you already filed a report of a missing person? Just in case someone will come to claim her?" I asked in an urgent voice, my eyes constantly glancing down to my phone, expecting for a message or two to arrive in a minute. 

Upon my words, the doctor returned his gaze towards me, and spoken, "We did, but nobody came. She's quite mysterious, Mr. Kuroko." The doctor continued in a hesitant voice. 

Quietly, I noticed how his fingers fidget as he struggle to sort out the papers, while his face was slowly turning ashen white, clearly uncertain whether to continue with his tale or not. But, with mustered strength, he took a lungful of air, and recount the story to me. 

"That girl wouldn't utter a word and would just sit down, avoiding all of us. It's as if she is living in her very own silent world," he had said as if in a trance as his eyes soon rested on an antique, black inkstand quietly nested at the edge of his table. 

"But one day, that silence was shattered," he had said, the tone in his voice soon grew unsteady, as if he was in a labor breathing. Thus, he shook his head, as he was quite adamant to finish the tale. 

"The usual nurse, Miko came in to bring her food and despite the refusal of partaking her meals and the quiet treatment, Miko never mind them, thinking that perhaps, she was just too traumatized to speak from the experience of the accident. The nurse said that she was normally seated, quietly gazing towards the window, towards the reddish-purple sky with the sun eventually dipping down into the horizon." 

"Thus, Miko confidently laid down her tray of food, when out of the blue, the girl pushed them away, resulting for Miko to fall over, while her palms were hardly pressed against the sharp shards of broken bowl and plate. Startled and hurt, the nurse turned to her, ready to yell, when the patient looked down at her," Doctor Akagi said now in a wavering voice, then immediately holding his throat with a hand, snatched the white, porcelain cup on the table and in one gulp, drowned the green tea. 

"What happened to her? Was she fine?" I asked, feeling my heart beating while my throat and mouth felt parched dry. 

"This is the scariest part, Mr. Kuroko, and I must tell you that we have never encountered such a disturbing patient ever." Hence, the doctor put down the cup and after a breathing, continued his tale."The girl stared down at her, but this time, the usual glassy eyes vacant of any emotions were replaced with anger. Stunned and scared, Miko could only stand before her, but not long when in words, filled with pure anger and hate, had said, _leave me alone or I'll kill you_." 

"What?" 

Taken aback by his words, I completely forgot about my phone and looked at him, astonished, startled and most of all, horrified by his story. 

"Are you certain?" I asked once more, remembering the time when I first met the lady - vulnerable, so innocent, and scared that I thought it was impossible for her to utter such a threat. However, I never really knew the lady in the first place. 

"Absolutely. I am quite certain of that, Mr. Kuroko. Right after what had occurred, the nurse, who encountered her with that behavior, refused to bring her her food, let alone step into her room." Doctor Akagi said, wiping a sweat from his brow as he told me his tale. 

"Now, Mr. Kuroko, we thought it was just the depression for being so quiet in such a long time, but as the days passed by, the lady grew more violent, and would constantly shout at the nurses and to the other doctors, who would come to treat her or bring her food. And worse of all, she had thrown a bowl of soup at a nurse's face, which resulted for her to quit her job the next day, as her face was heavily marred for it was scalding hot!" The doctor broke into a heavy sweat, and would constantly wipe his cheeks, as if feeling warm despite the fully air-conditioned office. In turn, I almost vomit upon his story, that I turned away, grimacing at his words. 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kuroko, but, you would just have to bring her with you. Our working force could not tolerate such a behavior, especially with a threat like that." 

"Wait a minute -" I stood up and in the process, almost toppling down the chair with my startled action, quite horrified by his words. "I don't even know that lady and it was just an accident that I brought her here. Look, doctor, I am quite busy and I have no time for -" 

"We have done everything in all our power and agreed with you to take her in for a month now, so I think it is best for her to be with the person, who found her - and it's you," he adamantly said, gathering the papers in a clump in a flashing motion, before rising up from his black swivel chair. 

"Wait - wait," I stammered, refusing his suggestion and in utter disbelief. "I cannot take care of her. I - I'll just pay - give you money every month until you could find her guardian or her family." I carried on, hoping to persuade the doctor not to give the patient up. 

However, the doctor quickly walked out of his office, clearly firm upon his decision while I hurriedly chased after him. 

"I'll pay for her monthly bill, even if it's expensive. I cannot spare a moment to take care of a stranger now, doctor," I said in a desperate tone, and was more frustrated with the situation at hand. _This is just ridiculous. That lady is clearly insane._

At my words, he stopped and with a rigid expression drawn on his countenance, had said, "I don't care if you give me a million or a billion, Mr. Kuroko. I would not still take you up in your offer for everyone is scared as-!" By this, the doctor stopped, face red like a tomato, and raising a clenched hand into the air, had pressed his lips tighter, before exhaling a lungful of air. "As - as a mouse!" Thus, he turned around, still easing himself. _However, I was certain that he was about to say 'shit', but had the decency to control himself before the public._

Hence, he quickly calmed himself down as he noticed some people turning towards us, and some of them, he was aware, knew him. 

"Look, Mr. Kuroko, we'll give it a night before sending her to your house. So, have a good day!" Swiftly, he uttered those words, before trotting away like a speeding arrow, leaving me startled and speechless, while my mind was still processing his words. 

"B-But doctor - I, I just can't-" And I realized that he had already left. 

Thus, I could only stand there while the crowd passed me by, still warped in the terror of taking care a complete stranger, let alone, someone with an unstable personality. Horrified by this thought, I debated whether to chase after the doctor, but he soon vanished into a curb, with my words drowned stuck in my throat. 

"Just great." 

I muttered to myself, turning around while my heart sank low, when I felt my phone suddenly vibrate against my palm. Discouraged, I clicked on it and quietly read who it was from, and sure enough, it was from him. 

**_Come to my office. Now._**

Sighing, I tucked my phone inside my pocket, and with the memory of last night's encounter with his twin, still lingering in my mind. 

"I'm going crazy now." I said, dashing out of the hospital as fast I could, for I know, my employer would not be pleased if I refused his orders. 

  
  


  
  


"You're ten minutes and twenty-three seconds late."

Kneeling down with my palms resting against my knee caps as I struggled to breathe, I slowly turned towards my employer, who was comfortably seated behind the bulky black desk, with his eyes glued to his wrist watch. 

_Seriously, what kind of guy is he?_ I grudgingly thought, still recovering from my lethargy, before straightening up my spine. 

"It can't be helped," he nonchalantly said, standing up from his chair and then making his way towards the door. "Let's go." 

"Where?" 

At his words, I felt even more exhausted while I followed him moved towards the door. Hence, he stopped and unfazed, turned to me, "You'll know when we get there." 

And with his outstretched hand and an arched brow, had quietly motioned for me to open the door. "Well? Open the door." 

Sighing, I quickly walked towards the door in a span, then begrudgingly pulled the door open, with my hand clenching the knob in my palm, almost crushing it. 

However, he only remained standing and with an arching brow, turned to me questioningly. 

"What's wrong?" I asked in an almost agitated voice, but refrain myself from appearing obvious at his ridiculous behavior. 

"The words are?" he said, clearly amused by all of what he was doing, but kept it hidden by a mask of his inscrutable visage . _Bastard_ , I hissed while I still kept myself under control. "Before you, Sir," I said, taking a bow before him. 

"That's much better," he said, quite satisfied and then walked out of the office, while I stood there for awhile, still clenching the knob with my teeth gritting in absolute irritation. 

  
  


  
  
Quietly, we walked along the unusual empty hallway with the golden stream of light bathing the immaculate white floor. Baffled, I turned around me, quite nettled with the silence compared with the hubbub I was used to. And now, walking the quiescent aisle, I thought it was deafening, literally like drowning away all sorts of noise that I had heard before, then, tucked away by the rest of weekends. 

Outside, the sky was devoid of any wisps of white clouds floating by, except for the tall, rising skyscrapers from the distance, but not much taller and grander than the building we were currently occupied. And then, my employer spoke, but perhaps, because he noticed my silence and as well as the emptiness of the hall. 

"I don't like people," he said, not turning back to me as we walked. 

"Why? I think they're not that bad," I instinctively answered, biting my tongue as soon as I finished those words. 

"People are a distraction. They only create chaos and not to mention, I prefer to work alone for it helps me to focus on my work," he continued in a steady voice and without a trace of emotion in them. Henceforth, I was surprised and appalled at the same time, for I have never expected such a person to exist in the present time, but most of all, I was confused. Stopping, my footfalls subsided and noticing this, he stopped then, turned to me. 

"What's wrong?" he asked, still donning an impassive face before me. 

Stupidly, and perhaps, overcome with confusion, I turned to him, "If you don't like people, then, why do you want me to work with you?" 

Then, as if not understanding my question, he puckered his brows, quietly regarding what to answer, before turning towards the large glass paneled windows overlooking the endless, clear blue sky running behind the iron and tall concretes rising from below. 

"I just need a helper, that's all," he said with a shrug of a shoulder, before turning around, leaving me all shell-shocked and with my mouth hanging open. 

And here I thought I would get a proper and serious response, but I should have known it wasn't the case. 

"But - if you just need a helper, why would you go through all the lengths of personally calling me from Tokyo? Why not hire somebody living within the outskirts of Osaka?" I blabbered on, still my mind crowded with questions asked by Furihata, and as well as with the fear of the unknown. 

Once more, he turned around to face me, "Think of this, Mr. Kuroko, I would never hire just anybody else for the purpose of directly serving me." My employer explained in a business-like tone, whose scarlet red eyes were directly looking at mine. _They looked familiar_ , I suddenly thought, but his words pulled me out of my trance. "I'm a private man and I absolutely hate publicity, so naturally, I am careful with whom I employ. Now, does that satisfy your curiosity?" 

Transfixed and in absolute amazement, I fell into silence as I thought of is words for awhile, that I could only nod at him in answer. 

"Good. Now, let's get along now before we waste another second here." 

And with that, he turned away and briskly walked along the hall, then turning down to his wristwatch, he grunted at the time presented before him. 

"Now, were running late. Let's run along now!" In a flash after he spoke those words, Mr. Akashi Seijourou increased his pace, that I needed to quicken my speed, almost leaving me breathless. 

  
  


  
  



	12. The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I needed to update this fast and thought it would be better to post two chapters while I still have some free time. As for the new readers out there, you may noticed a lot of vague scenes, but that is clearly intended, especially with the characters, so I highly encourage you guys to not just skim through the story and be vigilant with what little details you could scour, as they will be your reference in the following characters and chapters.
> 
> And with that being stated, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also, don't hesitate to share your thoughts or suggestions. Thanks a lot and have a wonderful time! :) 
> 
> P.S: 
> 
> Also, do listen to Everytime by Chen (EXO) ft. Punch by visiting this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9N9OjcAsqo

  
  


  
  
"Mr. Kuroko, I told you to fetch me the blue envelope." 

Confused, I turned towards my employer, who was smugly seated in his armchair with his nose buried under a file of papers; with brows furrowed in deep concentration, he quietly leafed through the pages, while I stood beside the tall case of shelves that were filled with books. Amid sorting out some of the files, I found myself abruptly stopped in my work upon his words - mouth gaping open at him. _Again._

Despite my exhaustion, especially with the toxic schedule he had for the whole day and which, I am obliged to follow, I gradually took in a lungful of air, before picking up the said file, then walked towards his table, still mustering my patience in every second. 

"Here is the file, sir," I said in the politest way possible, carefully putting the file on top of his table. Thus, without throwing a glance at me, had quickly closed the red file in his hand, and with quick, ambidextrous hands, picked it up and thumbed through the papers. 

"Would there be anything else, sir?" I asked, just to be certain that I would be able to continue on my task without future disruptions. Clearly, I mused to myself, this guy doesn't like people for they are a distraction, but at the end of the day, he _was_ the one giving me the reason to think otherwise. 

Unperturbed, he just read through the papers, and in his usual casual tone, had said, "That would be all, for now. You can resume on your task." 

"Okay, sir," I said, bowing before him, then turned my back at him with a deep sigh. Thus, I returned with my task of sorting out his documents, feeling a bit relieved. 

I just had been busily putting the important documents in the filing case for only a minute, when out of the blue, a loud thud echoed throughout the room, which caused me to fidget in surprise. Quickly, I spun around, purely uncertain of what had occurred, with the file still clamped in my hands. Fortunately, I discovered that it was only the hardbound book that had fallen off from my employer's table. 

Relieved, I heaved a sigh, then, turned towards him, who was now leaning against the back of his cushioned armchair, clearly tired of his reading. And so, seeing this, I instinctively walked over to his side, and quietly, knelt down on my knees to pick up the book. 

"Are you alright, sir?" I asked, rising up from my knees with the book in my hand. As I was doing this, I saw him quickly turning his head away, as if avoiding my gaze. _I might be tired as well._ I thought, as I laid the book down on his table. 

"Should I take a rest, then?" Suddenly, he asked in return, with his gaze still fixed upon the windows with the white curtains draping over it. 

Absolutely baffled, I found myself unable to respond to him right away. _As of now, I could not determine just what kind of person he is. Is he asking me a tricky question? And more importantly, can he read my mind?_ And at that moment, I think this person is gradually confusing me, to the point of driving me insane. 

Noticing my prolonged silence, he soon turned to me with his usual arching brow and impassive face. "Well, what? Can you answer such an easy question that doesn't require an ounce of your time?" Asked he, now turning my blood boiling at those words. _Damn this guy._ Quietly, I thought, biting my lower lip as I returned his gaze. 

_Well, I'll give him my piece of mind._

"Forgive me, sir." I said, bowing before him, then stood straight. "It is best for your body to take a break from work, seeing how tired you seem." I said with mustered patience, while I clenched my hands into fist. _This guy._

Upon my answer, he leaned towards his desk, and with a deep sigh, had carefully laid down the file, then without a word, had stood up from his armchair. Quietly, I watched him as his height, with only a few inches difference from mine, loomed before me, and then, turned to me. 

"Well, if you say so," he just said and then walked away, leaving me totally confused, with my temples in deep furrow. 

"What are you waiting for?" 

Still uncertain of what he was doing, I quickly turned around and found him by the closed door, complacently standing with his arms across his chest. 

"Well?" He said with an uplift brow. "Open the door." 

Still flabbergasted, I quickly dashed towards the door, and immediately opened the door. "Before you, sir." I only uttered, feeling a bit idiotic upon my laggard behavior that I could not even look at him in the eyes. _This is so ridiculous._

  
  


  
  


Akashi Seijuurou was a man that was difficult to figure out. 

I became aware of this as the day progressed and, despite the confusion, I obediently followed his every order, even if they sounded absurd and unpredictable most of the time. Currently, we walked through the hall of his usual quiet abode, with me walking behind him. As we walked in silence, I watched his broad shoulders clad in the most expensive, white long sleeves - strong and sturdy, as he moved, while the smooth and straight tresses glowed rich red in the midday light. 

Clearly, he wasn't the sort of man, who was easily intimidated despite his short stature, but in fact, was the opposite. Calm, collected, quite attractive to any women whom he would probably meet, he was the kind of person you will not wish to be an enemy with. Somehow, after my first encounter with him here with his brother, I knew right away just how scary he could get, especially with those fiery, red eyes he held at the sight of the unwanted twin. 

  


Silently, I shuddered at the memory. 

  


  
"Do you know how to drive?" 

He asked as I hurriedly walked towards the glass door, pushing it open for him to pass through. "Before you, sir," I said as he walked by. As soon as he passed, I walked out of his home, then quietly closed the door behind me. 

"Well?" he egged me on, as he approached the silver Jaguar C-XF languidly parked in front of us, sleek and smooth like the plain gray sky. Quite amazed by the beauty before me, I quickly turned to him. "Yes, sir." I just answered. 

"Then, you drive me." And without another word, he produced a key from his pocket, then nonchalantly threw it at me. Instinctively, I caught the key in my hands with my heart now starting to pound hard against my chest. 

"I - I'm driving your car?" I asked idiotically, that I forgot to properly address him by his name. Thus, with the normal impassive expression on his face, he turned to me with his arms now crossed before his chest. 

"Why do you think I hired you for?" He asked instead with the usual smug appearance, then jerked his chin towards the car. "Well, open the door now." 

Overwhelmed with astonishment and excitement, I did not bother to notice the sarcasm in his voice, but simply dashed by the side of the car, pressed the handle bar and yanked it open for him to enter. Silently, he eased himself inside in the back, while I delightedly walked over at the driver's seat, quite eager to drive such a glamorous thing in my life. As I sat down, I propped myself down, I instantly felt myself sinking down at the comforts of its cushion, then holding the steering wheel in my palm - I was amazed by how soft and smooth it was that I flushed at the idea of steering it as I drive through the busy main roads of Osaka. 

_Not bad._ I thought, quite giddy as a schoolboy as the thought gave me more drive in my work. 

"Where are we going, sir?" I asked, suppressing the excitement in my voice while I pressed the wheel in my palms. 

"Just go and I'll tell you where," he said in a calm voice, and when I turned to him through the rear view mirror, I thought I saw a faint smile on his lips, but quickly it vanished when I asked him. 

"I understand, sir," I said, dismissing it and quietly but happily, turned the engine on and with clenched hands, stepped on the pedal, then eagerly drove us out of the garage. 

Despite my employer acting in such unpredictable ways, I knew, deep down in my heart, that he was a kind and compassionate person. 

  
  


  


  
It was a most mysterious drive as I realized his discreet ways of directing me to roads I have never been before. 

But, to be honest, I wasn't truly familiar with Osaka, and for that matter, I did not think much of it; however, as we turned around a curve, passing by a ravine, I noticed how his voice dropped low, especially when we were rounding a corner. I would constantly see him anxiously fidgeting with his smartphone, his eyes dropping low, refusing a second to look outside at the sparkling sea that smoothly rolled by. 

_Odd._ I wondered, seeing how he grew quiet all of the sudden. However, as I was not the nosy kind of person, I remained silent and just enjoyed the moment. 

After a few minutes, as soon as rolling hills came into view, thus covering the view of the sea, my employer turned up - his fingers no longer playing with his phone. "Turn to the right. That's our last path." 

With that being said, he slipped back to silence, while I simply answered him yes, quietly manning the wheel towards the instructed direction. 

  
  


  
  


Soon, I turned to a curve, gradually slowing down the car as I caught sight of two white columns rising uphill, looming before us. Squinting my eyes through the window, I noticed a large, arching door standing behind the two columns, sparkling white in the noon sun. 

_What is this place?_ I wondered, but remained quiet as I scanned the surrounding area thick with woods. Clearly, the place was deeply hidden in the mountains.

"Pull down over there." My employer said, pointing towards a smooth, gravel clearing devoid of any vegetation, thus, as instructed, I pulled over immediately then, stepped out of the car and walked by his side to open the door for him. Silently, he walked out, and with a deep sigh of relief, turned towards the large house. 

Now that I clearly saw it with my bare eyes, it was a mansion, with tall, sturdy white columns rising towards the sky, which served as the gateway, with surrounding fences coated in dark brown in keeping the mansion hidden from onlookers. 

"Whatever happens, never utter a single word," my employer simply said in a rigid voice, completely blank of any emotion, then wordlessly, he just simply ascended the steps. Quite confused, I followed suit, not fully comprehending his words. 

I was filled with amazement as we entered through the door, which had automatically swung opened as soon as we approached it. Quietly, we walked through a Zen garden, with a creak running through the various smooth shapes of white and black stones, snaking under a red wooden bridge, where my employer and I walked over towards another gate. This time, it was a gate made of white marble and, as soon as we moved towards it, I noticed how large it was, spanning to such lengths that my eyes could not see the end of it. 

"Welcome back, Master Seijuurou." 

I was pulled out of my trance as I heard an unfamiliar voice. Abruptly, I stopped and then turned towards a tall, middle-aged man with graying hair and mustache, meekly standing by the door and opening the door for us. Afterwards, the man turned to me in askance, and before he could open his lips to ask me, my employer stepped inside. 

"This is Mr. Kuroko Tetsuya, my personal assistant. He comes with me." He said in a clear and firm voice, not even glancing at the elder. 

"I understand, Master Seijuurou," the man said, bowing before us in silence, and with this, we entered through the hall with well-polished marbled floor, which sparkled in the golden gleam of the chandelier hanging high above us. 

We passed through the long aisle with immaculate white walls decorated with several large portraits; some I knew were famous exhibitions in well-known museums, and some I could not name. After a few minutes, we turned and stepped into the spacious living room with two, expensive-looking, chocolate-brown, upholstered divan, humbly situated in the center, paired with the same shade of a glass coffee table. On each side stood a tall, modern-looking white lamps, while across it was an unlit fireplace, with black glistening iron sills guarding its mouth, seeming like sharp teeth with its mouth gaping before us. 

Awkwardly, I stood in the hall, overwhelmed by the house. Surely, my employer's house in the city was far modern and chic, that I thought at first it was incomparable, however, seeing this other house of his, I am inclined to believe that he has several properties, with each having its unique and luxurious style. 

"Wait here. Don't ever leave this place." He just said and without even turning to me, had quickly made his way towards another aisle, with his back slowly vanishing into a curb. 

_Just how big is this house?_ I wondered, slowly turning my gaze around the living room. 

For awhile, I stood in the hall, quite uncertain if I should take a seat or not, however, as etiquette would have it, I remained in my post, mentally noting how the minutes passed by through the cuckoo clock, which idly stood by the door, that probably connected to a veranda. 

Almost five minutes left and I found my legs already sore from too much standing, however, my employer did not emerge from the hall. _What has gotten into him?_ I wondered, giving my toes some stretches and my neck a turn while I waited. 

  
  


  
  
**"Why don't you take a seat for awhile?"**

Quickly straightening up, I turned behind me and found him standing in the hall, while both hands were tucked inside his pocket. Surprisingly, he was not wearing those white, long sleeves and dark, sleek pants, but instead a blue polo shirt and brown pants. 

"You changed your clothes, sir?" 

It was the first thing I asked, quite surprised after seeing him in a different clothing. _And he was so serious and discreet while instructing me to reach his other house only to change his clothes? Seriously? Was he simply being a braggart?_ I thought, quite exhausted now after the long drive and for the time I waited for him. 

"Well? What if I changed?" He asked with a grin, which was quite unusual for him to do so. Quickly, I turned away, still checking my temper at his attitude. _This bastard._

"Well, aren't you hungry?" he asked, which I hesitantly turned to him, still keeping my usual blank expression. _He is clearly pissing me off now._

"No, I am not, sir. Thank you," I answered begrudgingly, resisting the temptation even as I could feel the acid in my stomach already boiling. 

"If you say so," he just said, then shrugged his shoulders off. "You will just have to stand by my side while I have my meal, then, Mr. Tetsuya." 

_Tetsuya? Did he just call me by my first name?_ I thought, quite baffled by his sudden change of approach. However, I simply brushed it off, quietly thinking that perhaps, I did not really know all about him. And so, I followed after him, keeping the faint rumbling sound of my stomach hidden from his ears. _I just hope this guy won't notice._

I followed him through a long passage which widened to a vast dining hall with a long, black table draped in a golden table cloth, with golden utensils gleaming in the streaming light coming from the chandeliers above a domed ceiling. 

He entered the hall in such arrogance that I found myself snorting, unable to deal with his attitude anymore. _Seriously, what's the deal with him?_ I thought, wondering if he really has some behavior issues with people, that he would even resort to showing off being rich. _Just seriously._

"Mr. Kato," he said and in a second, the elderly man earlier had briskly walked by his side, then quietly pulled the chair for him to sit. 

Then, in silence, my employer turned to the man named, Mr. Kato. "Well?" He just asked, which wordlessly prompted the elder to walk towards me, then pulled a chair. 

"Your seat, _sir_ ," he said, obviously forcing himself to add a title. Quite baffled, intrigued and exhausted, I obediently took my seat. Before I knew it, he already left with my employer seated just a few inches from where I was sitting, with that irritating grin plastered on his face. 

"Are you not really hungry?" He asked once more, looking at me while I averted my gaze from him, quietly looking towards the crystal sliding door which overlooked the Zen garden. _Seriously, just how big and vast is their garden?_ I wondered, completely ignoring his taunting words. 

"Thank you for the offer, sir, but I am not hungry." I said in a firm tone. Thus, raising a brow, he leaned his back against the chair, while his fingers drummed against the table. "Well, if you say so." However, before I could utter a word, he picked up a hand bell from the table. And its sweet, ringing tune echoed through the threshold, immediately followed by quick, heavy footfalls by the sound of wheels rolling by in the carpeted hall. 

In a minute, Mr. Kato arrived with the cart of food he was pushing in front of him. Quietly, he unloaded the entrees, the delicious aroma of roasted chicken soon filled the entire hall, and unfortunately, my nostrils. Slowly, I turned towards the window, avoiding the taunting gaze of my employer. 

_No, I am not hungry._ I told myself, holding my stomach down as it attempts to rumble loudly. _I can control this. Don't give in to the temptation._

Soon, I heard Mr. Kato wheeling the cart away, completely leaving me and my bastard employer all alone, with the tantalizing roasted chicken and several other entries on the table. 

"Well, if you are not hungry, then, I'll just go ahead." He said, picking up a spoon and fork as he picked some peas from his plate, then ever slowly, put them in his mouth, carefully chewing them. Immediately, he turned to me and with an arching brow, had asked, "Delicious. Do you want some?" 

Realizing that I was gawking at him, I quickly turned away from him, and with clenched hands, held my stomach down. "No, thank you. I am completely full." 

_He was supposed to eat the chicken first!_ I bitterly thought, offering a faint smile at him as I threw a glance at him, before turning towards the window. _I should have just said that I am not hungry._ I said, biting my lower lip as I regretted upon my decision. 

"Mmm... Whoa, I just really love chicken," he said and then, I heard a clink on the silver plate. Soon, my ears felt oddly warm and my stomach just continued to rumble. _Definitely, that was a chicken bone._

"I think I can eat this whole chicken. I am just so hungry right now." And with those words, I perked towards him, and suddenly my heart sank as I found the last chicken leg temptingly seated on the silver platter. 

Soon, my heart started beating. _Shit, I'm in grave danger now._

Slowly, he devoured the chicken, with his mouth chomping on the meat, and as soon as it traveled down to his throat, his fork now coming for the remaining lump of chicken meat. _This can't be happening._

Then suddenly, his fork stopped in mid-air, quite hesitant for the final attack. 

"Pity that I'm full now." He suddenly said, raising a white flag. Confused, I turned to him, quite baffled by his words. 

"I'll just give it to you instead," he said, and before I knew it, he was already pushing the plate of chicken towards my direction. And I suddenly felt so happy that I quickly turned to him, smiling at him. 

"R-Really?" I asked in disbelief, shifting my gaze from the chicken and then, back to him. 

"Yes, now, why don't you eat it?" He urged me, smiling so kindly at me, that I could only smile back. 

"T-Thank you so much," I said and eagerly, I picked up a fork, then, with a beating heart, slowly pierced the rusty skin, which oozed with its juicy liquid, causing me to salivate. And with my fingers, tightly gripping the handle, slowly made its way towards my mouth. 

_At last, this chicken is -_

  
  


  
  
**What are you doing?**

Raising a brow, my employer stood up, and then smiled at whoever was standing behind me. 

"I am just simply eating. What's wrong with that, brother?" 

"Don't you ever call me that." Said the same voice in a venomous anger, followed by loud and fast footfalls approaching me. And before I knew it, the fork in my hand was snatched away, only to be thrown out against the wall, consequently staining the immaculate white wall. Quiet dazed, I quickly turned around and found _my_ employer standing beside me, facing _my_ employer. 

Stunned, I quickly stood up, eyes wide enough to see them in one room. However, the one who snatched the fork from me was wearing the familiar white long sleeves and black pants. 

_Don't tell me that I was fooled again._

However, I could only stand before these two, wearing identical faces that it was truly difficult my real boss, except for the clothes they were wearing. Forget about the chicken now, for as I stand between them, trapped in the chair I am seated on, I was truly terrified by the scowl on the unusual serene and blank expression my employer had shown, especially at his own blood kin. 

"Don't _fucking_ try me, Seijirou," he growled, surprisingly angry, however, his brother was unperturbed, and only returned his gaze without any glint of fear or regret in them. Quietly, he stood by the chair and with this, my employer, Seijuurou, turned his back to me, and then, without a word, gripped my arm, pulling me out of the hall, literally dragging me through the long aisle. 


	13. Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone!
> 
> Thank you so much for the bottomless patience despite the delay in posting this chapter. I hope that through this chapter, you would all be able to have a shed of light upon the dark mystery that enshrouded Akashi Seijuurou's life. Also, if you have any thoughts regarding the story, please feel free to tell me and I would be happy to entertain your wild imagination. 
> 
> I would also like to give special mention to the ones who were brave enough to leave their thorough comments: Voidz, majesty, and cheekynoble. Thanks a lot for giving me more inspiration to write such a fantastic chapter. 
> 
> As for the new readers, I welcome you all! Please do leave some comments as I am eager to know what you think of the story so far. Of course, suggestions are always open. 
> 
> Enjoy your wonderful time here!

  
  


  
  


Walking along the dimly-lit hall, which was solely illuminated by the chandeliers hanging overhead, it felt as if I had stepped back into the past as I slowly scanned my surroundings, taking in every nook and cranny with the utmost familiarity. And sure enough, everything was still the same; the wide portraits that neatly hanged against the wall, the sound of my shoes crunching underneath the soft carpet, and the smell of jasmine which still lingered in the air. 

All of these caused a wave of nostalgia to wash over me. 

“Young Master.” 

A familiar voice quickly pulled me, and upon turning, I saw the gentle face of Mr. Keigo, who was the house butler, standing by the closed dark-brown mahogany wooden in his prim black suit. For many years, Mr. Keigo had been in service under my father’s wing, taking in any orders given to him with utmost dedication and loyalty, which earned him the trust and confidence of the head family. And with that being said, I have grown to respect him despite the difference in our hierarchical rank. 

“The master has been expecting you.” 

And with a quiet nod, he turned his back on me, twisted the golden knob in his palm-covered glove then, pushed it open. Before admitting me inside, he turned to me with a concerned look on his face, and with hesitation clearly drawn on his countenance despite the calm demeanor, he had whispered: 

“Young Master, please be careful.” 

Upon his words, my heart started racing hard then, flashes of memories from my childhood came flooding towards me. Taking in a sharp air, I clenched my hands into fists, while trying to ease myself, before turning to meet his hesitant gaze. 

“I will.” I answered, still keeping a calm façade, before he pushed the door wide open. 

With mustered courage, I stepped into the room and soon my sight was filled with the blinding shaft of golden light, which I quickly blinked away, followed afterwards by the door softly closing behind me. 

“At last, you came without any tarry at all, Seijuurou.” 

Gradually gaining a clear sight, my heart even skipped faster at the sound of his voice. Turning ahead of me was a man with fiery hair and clear, scarlet eyes in a dark blue suit, quietly seated behind a dark brown desk with his elbows propped over the well-polished table, chin on hand and staring directly at me with a blank expression I have always seen on him. 

Gulping, I managed to remain standing a few feet away from him and still retained eye contact with him. 

“Father, it’s been awhile.” I simply said, bowing before him and then, straightened myself once more. For awhile, he remained quiet, with his lips set in a thin line and was simply staring at me. 

“I congratulate you for doing a brilliant job in the company and as well for keeping an eye on the employees.” He said with a neutral tone, turning his gaze to a file then, with his thumb, flicked it open, and quietly reading on it. 

“Thank you, father.” I answered, unsure of where the conversation would lead, for I am aware it was the calm before the storm. 

“Not to mention, you have hired an assistant to personally give you a hand.” Upon his words, my eyes shot towards him, and then, I realized what the file was all about. As if an answer to my thought, he raised the file in the air, waving it in front of me. 

“Why, Seijuurou? Couldn’t you work by yourself? What happened to your independence?” he asked, slamming the file hard against the desk with a loud thud, causing me to flinch in surprise, thus unable to answer him in an instant. 

A moment of silence reigned the study, and even if I did not turn around, I could see how well all his books were properly kept in order into the bookshelves, not a fleck of dust on them, and as well as the portrait of the _Leaning Tower of Pisa_ solely hanged behind him, just above the fireplace. 

Still gathering all of my wits and every ounce of courage in me, I turned to meet him once more, thus regretting it as his gaze soon pierced through my soul, seemingly trying to read my mind. 

“Am I not allowed to?” I finally returned in defense for myself, earning a startled look from him. 

“Of course, of course,” he said, smoothing out his chin with his thumb, turning away from me with a thoughtful look on his face. 

With my heart still beating hard against my chest, I quietly watched him turned back to the file on the table, picking it up with his lean fingers then, flicked through the papers with a critical eye, obviously trying to sort things out. 

“Kuroko Tetsuya. Twenty-five years old. A Tokyoite.” In a casual tone like that of an inspector, he recited the simple facts with his eyes glued on me, that I instantly froze. “Apparently, a single now since the sudden break up with his fiancée for an unknown reason.” 

Upon his words, I quickly turned away with utter contempt. “You really don’t need to investigate regarding about him.” 

For that, a snort erupted from him, causing me to turn to him with irritation, gradually forgetting my initial fear of him. 

“What are you trying to say by doing this? Do you really have to mind everything I do? Even the people I personally hire?” I asked, not stopping myself from speaking out the thoughts on the matter beforehand. 

Seeing me with such a reaction, I realized how I appeared before him, that I couldn’t look at him straight in the eyes anymore. 

“What a surprise, Seijuurou… Why, I never thought you could be so expressive to such a trivial matter.” And with that said, he suddenly stood up, lay down the file on top and then, rounded the table, silently walking towards me with his usual blank face, like a predator to his prey. 

“I have no business to whoever you would hire, however…” He paused then, stopped a few feet away from me with a face devoid of any emotions. 

“I do have a business with Sakura.” 

After what seemed like eternity, his face turned hard with his gaze now turning cold and piercing, which held an anger I have never seen before. Thus, noticing my sudden silence and surprise, a sudden impact against my cheek caused me to stagger back. 

“You stupid-!” 

Scrunching my eyes shut, I clenched my hands into tight fists while biting my bottom lip as I felt my cheeks going numb. 

“Face me!” he bellowed in anger that I slowly turned towards him with a flat expression, earning a look of disfavor from him. “You will be marrying her, do you understand?” he asked with his hand still rising up in the air. 

Still shaken and in utter surprise, I remained quiet, which caused him to crumple my tie in his big fist, pulling me closer to him with our faces an inches away from each other. 

“You will find her and marry her, do you understand?” he hissed, with the warm breath of earl grey tea brushing against my cheek, before pushing me away, causing me to slam hard against the hard bookshelf, which shook against my back and sent a wave of pain throughout my body. Staggering while hissing with pain, I straightened myself up, turning to him with a sharp gaze. 

“Remember that I’ll be watching you, Seijuurou.” He said, walking back towards his desk with a calm face, as if nothing had happened, undeterred by my gaze. 

“Also, don’t forget that your brother has returned.” He added, turning to me with a meaningful gaze. “You know what it means, right? I wouldn’t want to do the very thing that you would loath to happen. So, if you still have the interest to be my sole inheritor then, find her by all means.” 

Still with my heart throbbing, as well as my mind spiraling with limitless thoughts, I immediately turned away, and had completely forgotten to give him due respect as I rushed out of the study, then slamming the door hard behind me with a startling force. 

_‘Also, don’t forget that your brother has returned…’_

His words echoed in my mind, which caused for my stomach to turn and with an unpleasant taste from my pit to resurface, spreading throughout my mouth. 

_‘You know what it means, right? I wouldn’t want to do the very thing that you would loath to happen. So, if you still have the interest to be my sole inheritor then, find her by all means.’_

Remembering his words, I abruptly stopped as the memory of Sakura’s crying face resurfaced. 

“Shit.” I loudly uttered, squeezing my eyes shut upon my deed, until the pain on my cheek from earlier throbbed once more. Hissing, I put my hand over it, caressing it to ease the pain until a couple of voices caught my attention. 

  
  
_"Pity that I'm full now."_

Frowning, I quickly turned to where the sound came from, which led from the dining hall. Slowly walking through the hall with indefinite thoughts swirling in my mind, I carried on, unsure of what I am hearing and completely forgetting the pain on my cheek. 

"I'll just give it to you instead." 

Soon, I realized whose voice it was from, but I wondered who he was talking to. And with no apparent reason, my heart started to beat fast. 

"R-Really?” And as soon as I heard that voice, I froze in my tracks in utter disbelief. 

Wait, am I hearing correctly? 

Quickly, I quickened my pace, unable to bear it any longer until I reached the arched doorway, which opened into the large dining hall. However, as soon as I reached the hall, I stopped, then hid myself behind a column, quite surprised to find Kuroko seated across from him, whose face was plastered with a wide grin, while pushing a plate of meat towards him, whose back was facing me. 

"Yes, now, why don't you eat it?" Seijiirou was urging him now with that seeming devilish smile on his face. With this, my heart started boiling that I felt the tips of my ears turning hot and suddenly, with a rush of adrenaline, I found myself striding towards them. 

"T-Thank you so much-" 

“What are you doing?” I asked in an almost yelling manner, causing Kuroko to stop mid-way. 

Upon spotting me, Seijiirou arched a brow, quite surprise and amused at the same time of my sudden arrival. 

"I am just simply eating. What's wrong with that, brother?" he retorted, obviously feigning ignorance of what he was doing. 

With my body shaking so horribly now, I inched towards him with a look of utter contempt upon his face. Upon seeing me, he remained unfazed, just as what he would usually do to everyone else. 

"Don't you ever call me that," I spat, unable to hold back my anger any longer that I instantly snatched the fork from Kuroko’s grip, and then, with absolute anger, slammed it hard against the wall, spreading small and big blots of reddish-brown stain against the wall. At that, Kuroko quickly turned towards me, eyes wide and mouth gaping open, and then to the other one, quite in disbelief. 

"Don't _fucking_ try me, Seijirou," I growled, completely forgetting Kuroko, due to the bubbling anger within me. Despite that, Seijiirou only stared at me for a while, still quietly studying me with that usual blank face, which he can never fool me with. 

And without any words from him, I immediately grabbed Kuroko’s arm, still clenching my teeth hard, as I dragged him out of the dining hall and through the long aisle. 

  
  
“Why couldn’t you listen to me?” I ranted as I slammed the door of my office against the furniture, almost breaking the glass cabinet behind it, and then, rushed inside while I ran my fingers through my hair. As soon as I dragged him away from that demon, I quickly ordered him to drive me home, who was still speechless and in a daze throughout the way home. 

Right now, we stood inside my office room, still shaken from the brief but _meaningful_ encounter. 

"Why?" I repeated, quite agitated now by every passing minute. 

Still hearing no response from him, I spun around and found him lingering by the doorway, still in a much daze as before. 

“Why?” I asked once more, quite frustrated and angry at the same time. 

Quite baffled and still much disoriented, I watched him as he blinked his eyes before me, and then, turned to me. 

“I – I didn’t know… I thought that he was… you,” he spoke in a daze, gazing to a distant world, clearly dumbfounded by what happened. 

Exasperated by the usual excuse, I marched towards him, and with my heart still beating fast, had stopped before him. And with our faces an inch closer, I held his face between my palms, squeezing his cheeks. 

“Hey, are you still asleep?” I asked, in which he returned with a baffled look on his face, that he quickly put his hand over my arm. 

“Of course, I am, sir.” Kuroko answered then, began to pry my hands away from his cheeks. “And, could you please unhand me?” 

As soon as he uttered those, I grew aware of what I was doing and immediately let go of him, which earned me a puzzled look from him. 

“W-What?” I asked, slowly backing away from him and then, back to my desk, now completely embarrassed by what I have done. 

“You couldn’t blame me for it. You two just look exactly the same and… and he was really kind enough to offer me some food,” he said in a serious tone, while his brows were burrowed in deep concentration. _It was as if he was trying to weigh in who was the most important one between him and I._

Arching a brow at this statement, I gave him a withering look. “Don’t compare me with that person.” And upon this, he grew quiet, seeming to appear thoughtful once more upon my words. 

“And don’t ever fall into his trap again just because of some _stupid_ food.” I spat before turning my back against him, now even more irritated than ever. _How could he mistaken me with that person?_

“Why? What’s wrong with him offering me food? And I think it’s bad that you’re being so unfair towards him. He wasn’t doing anything bad to you after all.” 

Frozen, I paused in my tracks and slowly, with clenched teeth, I forced myself with a smile, before turning to him once more. 

“Mr. Kuroko, come here.” I said in a light tone with a friendly smile on my face. By this, he grew confused and uncertain, as he paused to study me for awhile. 

“W-What?” he asked, quite puzzled by the sudden change in my demeanor. 

Raising my hand, I wave for him to come to me. “What do you mean? You shouldn’t question your master. That is just really rude.” 

Still hesitant and with uncertainty written all over his face, he took a step towards me, stopping for awhile to turn at me with a confused look on his face. 

“Come here now.” I said, still smiling at him. 

And then, he paused with only a few feet away from me: his left foot towards me while the other was slightly behind, just in case for a quick escape from me. 

“What do you think are you doing, Mr. Kuroko?” I asked, peering at his stance with the same smile on my face. 

“Please don’t mind my feet, sir. This is just for precautionary measures,” he said, while keeping a still calm face despite his knees trembling. 

“I don’t quite understand why you must do such a thing.” I wondered, and then, waved for him to come closer. “Come here, Mr. Kuroko. I need to tell you why I am different from that guy.” 

Frowning upon my words, he only grew doubtful, but, nonetheless more curious at whatever I will tell him. 

“R-Really, sir? You will tell me?” he asked, forcing himself to stay calm, however, his quivering voice has already given in. 

“I always keep my word, Mr. Kuroko.” I smilingly said. And with that, he straightened his spine and with a final look upon my character, he heaved a sigh, before stepping two more steps towards me 

_Good_. I thought, smiling so wide now to myself. 

“Alright, sir, what is it –“ 

But, before he could finish, I immediately grabbed his arm and without further warning, pushed him back against the bookshelf, which startled him. With my hands clutching both of his wrists and him cornered at the edge of the wall and of the bookshelf, there was no way for him to escape. 

Gasping and wide-eyed, he wriggled his hands and tried pushing me away, but found it difficult as I pinned him hard against the wall. 

“Ow…! W-What –“ 

“Shh…” I quickly stopped him, by putting my finger over his lips, thus silencing him in the process. And with that, I leaned closer towards him that our foreheads touched each other, and then, I looked at him straight in the eyes. Quickly, he squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look at me. 

Despite my heart beating so fast, I contained my own anxiety and then, with the warmth slowly spreading all over my entire body as I held him close to me, I directed my gaze towards him. 

“Open your eyes, Mr. Kuroko.” I softly said, which almost sounded like a whisper in my own ears, for I could hear my heartbeat, drumming throughout my head. 

At my words, he slowly opened his eyes, and then looked at me. 

“Look at me in the eyes,” I urged him. Thus, he obeyed me, and he locked gazes with me. 

“What’s the color of my eyes?” 

Frowning once more, with the constant folding of his temples, he looked at me straight in the eyes. And soon, he grew quiet as if in deep contemplation. 

"It's... scarlet..." he uttered, narrowing his eyes at me. Upon opening his lips, I soon realized how my finger still rested over his lips that were soft and small. Embarrassed, I quickly pulled back my finger then, hesitantly turned back towards him. As soon as I turned to him, I noticed the intensity of his gaze upon me. 

My heart just started to pound even faster that I found it difficult to breathe. 

"W-What? " I asked, unable to look at him straight in the eyes. 

Slowly, a look of recognition seemed to brighten his face. 

“You… You look familiar.” 

Upon his words, my mouth hanged open that I slowly turned towards him now, then, directly stared at the depths of his teal eyes. 

Opening his eyes wide, he leaned closer towards me that I could almost smell his breath fanning against my cheek. 

But my heart only grew anxious as he was so close to me than ever. 

“Have I met you before?” he asked, his eyes now studying my face. 

Involuntarily, I blinked my eyes upon his words, quite in disbelief, but hopeful at the same time. Gulping down whatever lump was in my throat, I slowly opened my mouth, while I still remained eye contact with him, quite transfixed. 

_“Can you really remember me?”_

  
  



	14. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, another update! Thanks a lot for the avid readers out there, especially Voidz for leaving a comprehensive comment about the previous chapter. And as to fill you with the story, I have decided to write the next chapter since I still have enough time in my hand. Please read well and enjoy!

  
  


  
  
_“Can you really remember me?”_

  
  


For awhile, he looked at me with unblinking eyes, which held a kind of longing I have never seen before. 

“Wait… I am quite sure of myself, but…” Kuroko spoke with a bit of hesitation in his tone as his eyes were searching mine, while my whole face was burning up with the warmth gradually inching all throughout my cheeks. Gulping down, I held his gaze, half-hoping that he would recall while the other, was hoping that he wouldn’t. 

“Please stop teasing me.” I said with a faltering voice as my knees were beginning to tremble with anticipation. “Can you really remember me?” I repeated, eyes wide, and with my dry-patched lips slowly hanging open, akin to my heart which had been drumming so loud in an almost deafening manner. 

Hearing me this, his smooth brow furrowed once more, and with a frown upon his lips, he turned his chin at a side angle, obviously sizing me up, which I surprisingly found so attractive and charming. Thus, my heart only grew worse by every passing minute. 

“As I suspected…” he finally uttered after a prolonged silence, while still studying my face with a curious and critical gaze in his eyes. 

  
  
“You are indeed _his_ legitimate twin.” 

  
  
_What?_

Blinking, I found myself pulling away from him. 

“W-What?” 

And as if he was the one who was startled enough, he returned my gaze with the same look. 

“I just said that you two truly looked alike.” He answered with a shrug of his shoulders and a look of utter askance written all over his face. 

By this, I felt as if my whole world collapsed that I turned my chin down, and ironically, had found myself grinning from ear to ear, however, not of pure bliss. 

“Looked… alike?” I repeated the last two words with deep emphasis, which earned me a frowning look from him. 

“Y…Yes…? What else will I be telling you then?” he answered nonchalantly. 

_Kuroko…_

  
  
Once more, I could not really tell what is going on entirely in his mind. 

_Why did he grab me by my arm, pinned me against the wall and then, start asking me this odd question?_

One minute, he was calm as the tranquil ocean and suddenly, he becomes so tense and paranoid, as if a storm ravaging a smooth sailing sea. Truly, I could not decipher this person’s character at all. 

“…You said… I looked like him.” He repeated again, with each word corresponding to a deeper tone; it was as if he was having the most difficult time breathing. However, I could not tell since he is turned against me with his wide back on me. 

Then, out of the blue, his broad shoulders started shaking. 

_Wait, is he sick or something?_

Worried and anxious, I hesitantly inched forward, with my arm slowly reaching towards him. 

“S-Sir? Are you alright?” I asked, then, swallowed the lump down into my throat. 

_Why is he being so quiet now all of the sudden? Wait – I did not do anything on him, right?_

Frantically, I wondered, looking up and down at him, and checking every part of him while hoping that I did not cause any injuries on him. 

“S-Sir, are you-” 

A soft and almost suppressed chuckle then seared the air, gradually erupting into a fit of laughter, which had sent shivers down my spine and had caused me to freeze in my tracks. 

_He must have lost his mind now._

And as if corresponding to my thought, he quickly swivels around, and out of the blue put his hands over my shoulder with a weight incomparable to a large luggage I had attempted to carry by myself. 

“Kuroko.” He softly said, gradually raising his chin up. 

And I felt a chill run down my spine, as his face plastered with a friendly smile had finally turned up. 

_Don’t tell me that he’ll push me against the wall again?_

With this in my mind, my eyes widened and my breathing hitched as I see at the corner of my eye how he lifted up his hand, slowly inching towards my cheek. 

_He’s gonna punch me now._

Quickly, I squeezed my eyes shut, scrunching them hard that I could not see a ray of light coming from his bright office room. Although my back was still aching from the impact against the wall and bookshelf earlier, I know that I could still survive another one. 

“ _Sick?_ Of course, I am not.” Suddenly, he said in a surprisingly gentle voice. 

Thus, hesitantly, I pried my eyes open, and a ray of light soon brightened my sight. And the first thing that I was least expecting to see was his amiable grinning façade. 

“And you are right.” He continued, then, gently tapped my cheek with his palm in such a friendly manner. “I do look like _him_ , right?” 

Still lightly tapping my cheek, I slowly and reluctantly grinned, while with my guard up, as I am not sure of what was happening to him. 

“Right?” he asked once more, pulling me closer to him that our foreheads ended up brushing to one another. Hence, left with no option, I nodded in assent, quite eager to be free from his wrath. 

“Y-Yes, sir.” Hesitantly, I answered, feeling my cheeks quiver as I forced myself with a smile up at him. 

“Good boy, good boy,” he said, and then started caressing my head with his hand as if I was his dog. Despite the humiliation, I could only smile at him, with the fear and anxiety still lingering within me. 

After what seemed to be like an eternity, a loud thud echoed through the office room, which caused my employer and me to turn towards the door. And standing by the doorway was the stoic Midorima, with the usual wooden look pasted on his face, a couple of hardbound books in hand, which slowly began to fall down on the carpeted floor, creating another two thuds to rip through the momentary silence. 

Once more, there was that silence. 

“Aren’t you supposed to do _that_ in your room, Akashi?” Midorima asked in a calm voice. 

“I’ll kill you later, Midorima.” My employer responded in a light tone that I fail to tell if he was only teasing or being serious. 

_Putting them aside, I was left completely in the dark._

“Do what?” I asked, consequently interrupting the two, who soon turned to me with a look of utter shock on their faces, despite trying to keep them impassive. 

“Never mind.” Midorima simply said then, stepped back and disappeared from our sight. Troubled, I turned to my employer whose face in return bore a look of utter disbelief. 

“Do _what_?” I asked, feeling stupid all of the sudden. 

Thus, seeing me with such a reaction, he slowly shook his head and then, put his hand over my head. 

“You are really a good boy, Kuroko,” he just said with a grin, while gently tapping my head with his palm. 

  
  
_Indeed, I have been employed to a completely unpredictable employer._

“That damn guy,” I muttered to myself as I marched through the dimly-lit hall of the apartment building where I currently resided, and the meanwhile, still irritated and humiliated, though I continued to softly rant to myself, completely ignoring the darkening sky outside with the descent of darkness upon the earth after the golden sun had dipped low behind the mountains. 

_Argh! That bastard guy! How dare he treat me like an idiot? And worse, a dog at that, by patting me on my head!?_

Completely pissed off just with this thought, I soon reached the lift in no time when it suddenly opened. Then, a silver haired man in a dark suite stepped outside, quite tall and intimidating, but, surprisingly, with a presence I am sure I have never seen around the establishment before. Taking a brief glance at the man, whose face never bore any emotions, I quickly walked inside and brushed it aside, as my mind was already filled with unpleasant thoughts. And also not in the best of moods, I found myself heaving a deep breath as soon as I settled myself in. Thus, slowly the door closes in and I ended up completely forgetting about the stranger. 

_Seriously? What does he think of me? Am I an idiot? Am I a dog?_

Sulkily, I stood inside the lift, while pondering over these awful thoughts and quite unaware of some people who took the lift with me, all the while turning to me with palpable disfavor and indifference. But then again, I could care less since I am just too pissed off to take notice. 

Not long, the lift stopped on my floor and quickly, I walked out, which the other passengers gladly watched with a funny look upon their faces. I hope I could be like them. I thought, bitterly smiling to myself as I walked through the hall with my hand deep into my pocket, as I blindingly feel the cold and hard touch of my apartment key. 

Forehead wrinkled into folds, I soon reached my front door, together with the touch of the apartment key now clutched between my fingers. Hence, quite satisfied, I lifted the key towards the keyhole of my apartment door. 

But then, something felt off. 

Frozen, I almost dropped my key off, but clenched it tightly as I noticed how my door was open ajar. 

_Wait the minute. Did I forget to close my door?_

Frowning and with my heart beginning to beat once more, I then soon felt my stomach turn as an unfamiliar fear crawl throughout my body. Thus, anxiously, I turned around, but found none lingering in the hall, which was usually empty during this time of day. 

Quite unsure of what to do, I quickly retraced my steps back and then turned around a curve, while my eyes remained at my door, which was slightly open, only revealing the absolute darkness from within. 

Now trembling with the fear of the unknown, I immediately pulled out my phone from my pocket and started calling for the cops, just to be on the safe side. Holding the device closed to my ear, I anxiously awaited as the dial tone reverberated through my ear, while my eyes were glued on the door, and at the same I kept on throwing skeptical glances around me. 

“This is the police station. How may I help you?” A male’s gruff voice soon answered my call after several rings. 

“Hello?” I hurriedly answered in a somewhat shaking voice, while feeling my heart pounding hard. 

“Yes? What’s the situation?” Asked the police officer on the other line, which sounded impatient, however, I was too scared-witless to care. 

“Someone has intruded my apartment room. Could you please send someone here?” I whispered in a shaking voice. 

**“What?”** The man asked instead. 

Taking in a lungful of air, I once more repeated my situation, but this time in a slower and a bit louder voice. 

“I said, someone has intruded my apartment room. So, could you please send someone over my place to check it out?” 

“Are you certain, Mister? Perhaps you have just simply forgotten to close your door before you left? Or maybe a friend of yours unexpectedly came in without your permission?” Said the officer in a matter-of-fact voice on the other line. 

“Look, sir. I am certain that I locked my door before I left this morning. And also, I am not expecting for anyone to come, not a friend or just anyone else since I always keep one key with me and so, what you are saying is absolutely impossible.” I explained, almost raising my voice in exasperation. 

_Just what the heck is wrong with this police officer? Can’t he see that I’m in a potential grave danger?_

“Sir, can’t you send someone to come over here?” I asked, still maintaining a polite tone despite the anxiety eating me from the inside. Seriously, I feel as if a ton was weighing my heart down while my heart churned, which caused me to feel sick with dread. 

“Hmmm…” The man grunted, seemingly unconvinced by my explanation. “Okay, we will-” 

And he was cut-off for no apparent reason. Frowning, I held out my phone to see what had happened and saw that the screen had completely turned black. “Shit,” I cussed in utter despair, kneeling down on the ground on my knees upon my stroke of bad luck for today. First, I had to deal with an unpredictable boss, who started treating me like a pet, and now, I am in a dangerous situation and just tried to contact the police, but ended up not able to get help just because my phone's battery was drained? 

“Of all time, why now?” 

For a moment, I remained in that posture, still trembling with fear and with my heart racing so fast as I try to think of what I must do in such a situation. 

_Damn that police officer, why must he ask a lot of questions instead of just helping me out?_

Completely freaked out now, I slowly stood up on my feet, still with my knees trembling so hard that I almost fell over, but held on the wall with my hands leaning against it. Once more, I turned around, hoping for a soul to appear to be in my aid, but again, found none. 

“Guess I’ll just go in by myself,” I uttered, mustering all of my courage as I take a step forward. Slowly, I inched closer with every beating heart of mine, which seemed to echo in my head. 

It felt like an eternity as I moved closer, which in reality, was only a second of the clock, and with every corresponding hitch of my breath. 

How soon it all took for me to finally reach the front door, which was slightly open and only revealed the infinite darkness from the inside. Gulping down my own anxiety and apprehension, I clutched the knob, which felt cold against my now sweaty palm, then softly pushed the door open. 

With my beating heart, I found myself facing the dimly-lit hall with only little illumination streaming from the small kitchen, which had aided me to see through the darkness. Seeing this, my heart only started racing once more in a panic, brow sweating and my palms now felt sticky, as I anxiously tiptoed through the wooden hall. 

_This is certainly bad._

However, I wonder who had dared to enter without my foreknowledge and permission at that. 

Thus, to defend myself, I held up my attaché case and lifted it up, just for a ready full swing to the intruder’s unguarded face in case I might encounter him. And hopefully, there won’t be any bloodshed. 

Hence, slowly I inched closer towards the kitchen door, attaché case in hand while my eyes lingered through the crack of amber light emitting from inside. 

Not long, the sounds of a soft footfall echo from the kitchen; shuffling around the room, as if they were just casually walking in someone’s home. 

Consequently, I instinctively stopped as a thought flashed in my mind like warning bells. 

_Wait… what if there’s one more person in there?_

Upon realizing this thought, it was already too late as the sound of shuffling footsteps started to approach the doorway, causing me to freeze in my tracks. 

_I am so dead._

And the door quickly flung open, which revealed the person I never expected to see. 

“Ahhhh!!!!!” 

Then, an ear-piercing shrill broke through the silence, almost shattering my eardrums and thus, causing me to barely trip on my back. Unbeknownst, I also screamed so hard that I strained my throat, while I staggered away with the unimaginable fear gripping me tightly. 

And there she was, standing by the door with the blinding light behind her, as the darkness shadowed her face, all through while, the only thing that dangerously glinted in the darkness, tightly clutched in her hand was my kitchen knife. 


	15. A Drop of Tear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is the latest chapter of this story. I apologize for not updating for a long time and I am not sure if the people who have been frantically reading this would also be updated but please bear with me. Questions are always welcome and I will do my best to open my account here from time to time. Please enjoy this short chapter and have a good day!

_A soft ticking clock dominated the whole room thus burying the deafening silence…_

_A concentrated gaze through a glass paneled door with the faint ray of the afternoon sun streaming through it – outside the gold leaves twirled against the wind…_

_A steady rhythm of the beating heart drowned in Tchaikovsky’s waltz of the flowers played from downstairs…_

_‘This is the price… I hope you will not regret your choice…’_

_From a far, the sound of waves could be heard splashing against the cliff, knocking on land’s feet as it always have been._

_‘I won’t.’ He uttered almost in a whisper that the man could barely hear him amidst the silence._

_For a moment, silence enclosed the whole room except for the splashing waves and seagulls cawing in the distance._

_‘Then, so be it…’ he answered, balling his hands into fist while his heart continued beating against his chest._

_Turning to his right to conceal his face, he could still feel the man’s eyes upon him as if seeing through his soul._

_‘You’ve grown up…You’re not the young boy I used to know anymore. Well then… please close your eyes…’_

_Following the man’s words, he slowly closed his eyes with only the last memory of the maple’s withered branch reaching towards the afternoon autumn sky, seemingly praying for spring to come._

_‘…While I am running away from my own spring…’_

_For the last time, he allowed himself to remember…_

_‘This will take a while but afterwards, all will be well.’_

_Thus, knowing that he will finally be able to forget the memories, he allowed himself the remaining fraction of time to immerse in them._

_‘You are crying…’_

_Realizing the man’s words, he immediately wiped his cheeks with the back of his hands._

_‘So strange…’ he spoke through streaming tears. ‘Why am I crying... and why does my heart aches…?’_

_Despite squeezing his eyes and rubbing away the tears, they still continued to fall._

_‘Be strong. All will be well once we’re done.’ Thus, assured the man to him; all the while, he sensed the apparatus being put over his head._

_‘All will be well… I am sure you will be able to live the life you wanted…’_

_Then, darkness claimed everything._

  


  


  


  
_**“I am sorry…”**_

She apologized with averted gaze as she still clutched the morbid object in her palms, her back pressed against the hallway’s wall. 

“You probably forgot about me but… you… you saved me…” the woman continued in a shaky voice. 

Carefully regarding her appearance of amber hair sticking against her tear-stained cheeks, I then noted how she looked frail which suddenly made me feel guilty towards my earlier actions. 

Taking in a lungful of air, I took a step forward and gently held her wrist of which she held the knife and carefully took it. 

“I would also like to apologize for reacting like that.” Upon my words, she slowly turned to me with my height towering over her. 

“My name is Tetsuya. What about you?” 

Silence enveloped us as she continued to stare up at me while her fingers slowly released the knife hence granting me the liberty to take it. 

“If I tell you my name, will you let me stay with you?” 

Surprised by her words, it took me a moment to respond however, knowing nothing of her origin; I could only give her a smile. 

“Don’t you have a home to return to?” 

Seeing how her smooth eyebrows furrowed upon my question, she slowly dropped her head. 

“I… have no home. I… I have been abandoned…” 

Something painful ached within me upon hearing her words that I involuntarily took a step back. 

“Okay.” 

Before I knew it, I found myself walking towards the kitchen counter then carefully placed the knife inside the drawer. Only the sound of boiling kettle and the aroma of the familiar miso soup filled my nostrils made me realized where I was. 

“You cooked?” I asked, turning towards her by the door while she seemed hesitant to step a foot forward, her face looked rosy-red against the amber light. 

“I’m sorry if I used your kitchen without permission. I… I just wanted to cook something for you, Tetsuya-san.” 

Slowly, I found myself smiling upon her words, a bit surprised by her action. “Tetsuya is fine and thank you for that wonderful gesture.” 

Turning back to the pot, I opened the it and saw the soup boiling and finally done that I switched off the stove. 

“Please take your seat –“ 

“Sakura. You can call me Sakura, Tetsuya,” she answered and as I turned towards her, I could not help but noticed how her cheeks were tinted red – much brighter this time that I couldn’t help myself but to chuckle. 

“Then, Sakura, take your seat as I prepare us our dinner.” 

Slowly while still embarrass, she stepped towards the table and reached for the chair, sitting down like a mousy lady with her eyes down on her lap. 

“Thank you for taking me in, Tetsuya.” 

Turning to her with head hung low, my eyes did not miss a drop of tear glinting against the light.


	16. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! I feel so energetic and creative today and hopefully won't feel lethargic or likewise so I could continue this story. Also, thank you so much for our readers out there who are really looking forward to this story. I will try my best to continue and update but I cannot tell you what would be the last chapter number. However, please keep on reading and don't forget to leave your comments as I love reading them.
> 
>  
> 
> Let's enjoy this AkaKuro fanfic! <3

  


  
Sweating bullets whilst catching my breath, I slowly climbed down of my bed then padded towards the bathroom. Involuntarily, the room was filled with light consequently melting away the darkness as soon as I entered. 

Finding myself awake for the fifth night with the same reoccurring dream jolting me out of sleep, I acquired the habit of going to the bathroom. 

Standing before the sink, I turned on the faucet. _Cold_ \- unforgiving and relentless - water rushed out, cascading down to my palms thus washing away the sweat the grogginess away. 

_As well as the nightmare that haunts me._

Quickly I washed my face and while still dripping wet, I turned towards the mirror and was met by a familiar face with scarlet eyes gazing back at me. 

“You look so pathetic, Akashi.” 

I heard myself mumbled in lips that move ever so slowly. 

_‘Yes, you are indeed pathetic…’_

  


  
**_One month later..._**

  


  
_“Tetsuya, kindly turn off the AC and open the windows.”_

Stopped from my writing, I stood up and put down my pen on the table. Reaching out for the small remote control on the coffee table, I aimed it towards the big machine above the windows and with a click of the device, the soft buzzing sound slowly stopped, fading into oblivion. 

Afterwards, I focus my attention towards the glass paneled windows and with a click of their locks, slide them open. A gentle rush of wind caressed my face and blow strands of my hair. 

“What a beautiful day,” I uttered loudly. 

_“Yes, it is.”_

Surprised, I quickly spun around. 

“Master Akashi, you –“ 

Faces an inch close with his breath the scent of jasmine, I almost fell however, his hands quickly caught my arms and gently, steadied me to stand. Thus, catching my breath I hesitantly held onto his arm, as I stood straight. 

Slowly, I turned and was met by those beautiful scarlet eyes which have become familiar and are now gazing directly at me. 

“Thank you, Master Akashi and I’m sorry,” I apologized. 

“Beautiful…” he uttered out of the blue then, lifted his hand to caress my cheek. Also not turning away from his gaze, I thought I noticed how he looked whiter today. 

Slowly, his face shifted closer that I could almost feel his lips against mine. 

However, his face fell down on my shoulder as his hands lay nimbly on my side with now his overall weight upon me. 

“M-Master Akashi? W-What’s wrong?” Frantic, I pushed my body against him and with my arms snaking around him, had used all my energy to drag him towards the sofa. 

“Y-You sure are heavy despite your height, M-Master…!” I mumbled against gritted teeth as I carefully placed him on the sofa. 

With both hands on my knees as I labored to catch my breath, I quickly rushed to his side and put my hand upon his temple. 

“Master, you have a fever…!” I exclaimed as I now noticed how pale he looked and with beads of sweat on his face. 

Quickly, I ran towards my table and grabbed the cordless phone. 

“Please call for the paramedics! The president is ill!” 

Then, I realized how my heart was racing too fast for the second time. 

  


  


The strong scent of dextrose and the soft rising and falling of his breathing filled the four corners of Master Akashi’s bedroom. With curtains drawn on the side, a pleasant wind blew in hence, caressing the gentle and peaceful sleeping face of my master. 

“How is he?”Mr. Midorima asked with worry in his voice. 

Finally done with his check up, the white-haired Doctor Kirigaya turned to us with a smile upon his face while putting away his stethoscope into his bag. 

“You don’t have to worry too much about Master Akashi. It seemed that he collapsed due to exhaustion and a lack of sleep. As of now, he will need to rest from work for a week. 

Please make sure that he gets it,” Dr. Kirigaya answered. 

Upon hearing his reassuring statement, I noticed how Mr. Midorima’s countenance brightened. 

Finally, the tightness disappeared that I found myself watching the two softly converse about Master's condition. 

“Thank you so much, Dr. Kirigaya,” he thanked with a bow which I also followed suit. 

“It’s nothing, Mr. Midorima. Please call me if there is anything I could do,” Dr. Kirigaya answered as he walked towards the door while Mr. Midorima assisted him. Quietly, I followed when I felt a hand clutched mine thus, pulling me down. 

Hence surprised, I turned and saw Master’s hand gripping mine. 

“Master…?” 

Slowly, his eyes opened and those scarlet orbs directly caught mine, seemingly imploring, _begging…_

“Stay… Tetsuya… Don’t ever leave… don’t…” Blinking and unblinking, seemingly pulled into slumber with his voice trailing away thus, I found myself remaining beside him while quietly gazing down on his peaceful face. 

“Master… If only we have met in the past…” I uttered as I traced my finger along his nose line all the while grinning as I remembered how our relationship as Employer-Employee had improved over the month. 

“I would never leave your side no matter what… and even if I am not your secretary.” 

Soon, the door softly opened and came back Mr. Midorima all alone and noticing that I was seated beside Mr. Akashi, I immediately stood up to face him. 

For a while, he turned to regard me with his usual stern and taciturn look until his eyes came to my hand. Conscious now, I clawed Master’s hand which had caused me a great deal and for some reason, was quiet difficult for me to unclasp. 

“It’s no use.” 

Seemingly echoed Mr. Midorima in words while carefully adjusting his glasses. 

“It seems that Akashi is attached to you for some reasons that I cannot fathom. For now, I will allow you to personally nurse him back to health as Doctor Kirigaya requires him to,” he said that I could only turn to him, quite dumbfounded. 

“This is part of your work now, Mr. Kuroko and I expect that you will be able to fulfill it.” Then, turning his back thus he added. 

“It’s rare for Akashi to find someone whom he can become close with so, please… Kindly take care of him,” he said without looking at me then, walked out of the room and closing the door behind him. 

“Master… regards me as someone… close to him?” 

Somehow, with Mr. Midorima’s words that I just heard, a unique emotion spread throughout my chest and slowly enveloping my whole being - _so warm_ that I could feel happiness swelling within me. 

  


  



	17. Unusual Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello people!
> 
>  
> 
> I told myself that I will post this one tonight but my hands were too itchy to start that I ended up updating the latest chapter. Additionally, I will also do one tonight but I hope I won't be too sleepy to forget. >_<
> 
>  
> 
> Again, thank you so much for the readers! Please keep on reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> <3

  


  
_“Is there anything else that you would like, sir?”_

The scent of black coffee filled my nostrils as she laid down the cup on the table as outside, the sound of footfalls subsided followed by the hushed voices that reverberated against the walls. 

Quietly, the lady remained with those coal-black eyes looking as stoic as ever; with tray clipped on one arm, she stood by the coffee table with her white apron against her black long sleeves dress that framed her oval-shaped face. 

_‘Same as ever…’_

Turning towards the large glass windows, an eagle soar towards the blue sky with a cry that fades into oblivion. 

“That would be all.” With a wave of my hand, the lady took her bow and left for the door, gently closing it behind her. 

Sighing, I quickly pulled out my phone and with a press had put it over my ear. 

“Is he in Seijuuro’s office?” 

“I am sorry, sir, but Mr. Kuroko has not reported for three days now.” 

Feeling my brows crinkling, I immediately ended the call and put it back into my pocket. 

“So boring…” 

_‘Nobody here is as interesting as that guy that Seijuuro had picked up. But, now thinking at it now, I always ended up liking the same type that my brother likes.’_

Reaching out for the cup, I gripped it between my fingers with the warmth barely emanating through me. 

_‘I really don’t like black coffee.’_

Grinning all to myself, I tipped over the cup thus, slowly pouring the black liquid into the white carpet. 

_‘I throw away what I consider dull anyway.’_

Satisfied, I rose up from my seat then placed the now empty cup on the table with my hands in my pocket. 

“Now, what should I do?” 

Still pondering on what to productively do, a sudden ring pulled me out of my pensive mood. Thus, pulling out my phone, my eyes beamed upon the name on the screen. 

_‘This should be good.’_

Sliding the answer icon, I put the phone on my ears. 

“Yes, father? Yes…” 

Seeing how my face grinned too much against the glass, I held the phone tightly upon the good words. 

“I understand, father. Also, is his secretary with him?” 

Reflecting against the glass was a toothy grin of a man. 

"I understand, father. I will pay my brother a visit." 

Then, ending the call, I slowly turned towards the door and with a final look on the glass, I found myself still smiling. 

“I should also pay Mr. Kuroko a visit while at it, too.” 

  


  


  


  
It has been three days since Master Akashi took a rest from work that I found myself constantly watching over him; but, most of the time, he would be in slumber with a serene look, a hint of smile curving his lips – an unusual expression he rarely shows especially at work. 

Quietly seated down by his side, my eyes soon felt heavy that I had to lean against the couch when I felt my phone vibrated. Reaching down for it into my pocket, it continued until 

I pressed answer. 

“Hello?” 

A brief silence filled the other side until a voice came over. 

“Hello, Tetsuya. This is Sakura. I would like to know if you will be home for dinner tonight?” 

A sigh of relief washed over me upon hearing her usual voice. 

“Tonight?” Looking upon my wristwatch, I soon remembered that I would need to finish some paper works left. “I don’t think I’ll be able to come home early. Just eat without me and then go to bed right away.” 

Then, another silence came over. 

“Hello?” I asked, quite worry. _‘Maybe I said something wrong?’_ “Are you okay?” 

“N-No, it’s fine. Then, I shall wait for your return at the park.” 

“At the park? But, it’s dangerous –“ 

Before I could even remind her, she had already cut off the call that I found myself putting down the phone on the bed side table. 

_‘Why does she always wait for me to come home?’_

Quietly, I pondered to myself but shortly dismissed the thought when I heard a soft rustling sound from the bed. As I turned, I saw Master Akashi slowly rising up. 

“Master,” quickly, I rushed towards him. 

“How long have I been asleep?” he asked in a soft voice as he attempts to put away the bed sheet. 

“Please Master, stay in bed for a while as your body is not yet fully healed.” I reminded while I put my hands over his shoulders and gently pushed him back to bed. “The doctor said that you still need to rest before going back to work.” 

“This has never happened before,” he just said as he submitted himself down while I put the blanket over him. 

“You need it as much as work. Remember that you will not be able to do well if you’re not perfectly fit,” I said as I sat down. 

“Since you have become my secretary, I found myself getting more rests in bed than checking papers on my table,” he said with a grin on his face. 

Raising a brow upon his words hence, I turned to him. 

“Is that a bad thing, Master?” 

Silence broke between us that for a split-second, upon turning to him, I noticed how his face darkened thus, replaced with hesitation. 

“Master?” I asked as to call out his attention. 

Slowly, he turned to face me with a slight grin upon his face with the smile breaking upon his lips. 

“It would be nice to always stay like this,” he answered that I could only smile back to him. 

Remembering that he just woke up, I sprang up to my feet and walked towards the coffee table and pour a glass of water. 

“Please have a glass of water, Master,” I said as I turned towards him. 

Quietly, he took the glass from my hand and with one gulped, emptied the whole glass. 

“Thank you,” he said as handed the glass back to me. 

“You should go back to sleep again, Master,” I reminded as placed the glass down on the bed side table. “You still look groggy.” 

Turning to him, I gently propped the pillow behind him so as he could lean comfortably. 

“I don’t think I could sleep knowing that you are beside me,” he said with a coy smile. 

Brows furrowed, I returned his gaze with a confused one. 

_‘I might be disturbing his sleep? Is that what he means?’_

Pondering on his words, I tried to remember his words. 

“I don’t think I could sleep knowing that you are beside me. I cannot sleep if I am not alone.” 

Fully understanding what he meant, I slowly stood up and walked towards the door. 

“Tetsuya?” he called out. 

Slowly turning to face him, I noticed his expression changed into confusion as well. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked with one eyebrow rising. 

“But you said that you will not be able to sleep if I’m beside you.” I answered as a matter of fact. 

Putting a hand over his temple, he waved his hand on me to come over him. 

“I never thought that you be as thick as this,” he muttered that I could barely hear him. 

“What was it, Master?” I asked as I stood by the foot of his bed. 

Raising his head to my direction, he waved his hand again for me to come nearer. 

“Did I really mean that way to you?” he asked with a blank face that it was difficult for me to know what he was thinking. 

“Yes,” I answered, now standing close beside him. 

For a while, he regarded me with a blank face until his lips curved into a smile, followed by a suppressed chuckle. 

“You never fail to surprise me, Tetsuya,” he answered. 

Before I could answer, his hand reached out towards my hand and gently, wrapped mine into a clutch. 

“Stay,” he said in a mellow tone. “That’s what those words mean.” 

Then, pulling me down, I found myself seated beside him with his head resting upon my shoulder. 

“I will sleep if you stay like this,” he said, his voice sounded almost asleep that when I turned my head towards him, he was already fast asleep. 

Sighing, I could only lean my back against the pillow. 

“You are not really an honest person, Master,” I continued saying with a smile as I lightly placed the sheet over his chest. 

  


  


_‘Well, this is a surprise.’_

Quietly, I pushed the door softly behind me and without turning on the lights, had quietly taken a step closer towards the bed. 

Stopping a meter away from the bed, I slowly pulled out my phone and with a press had taken my own account of the scene before me. 

Satisfied, I could feel the grin spreading widely upon my face that I moved a step closer until my shadow was towering over them. 

_‘Kuroko Tetsuya…’_

Despite the darkness of the falling eve, the remaining ray of light streaming through the glass paneled window beamed upon his face, revealing the soft curve of his chin and the distinct sharp outline of his nose, with unusual long black eye lashes that drawn a brush of shadow on a part of his face. 

Raising my hand towards the sleeping figure, I traced a finger upon his chin thus, feeling the softness against mine. 

_‘You should have hidden this person from me, too, Seijuuro.’_  


  


Slowly, darkness had finally eaten away the evening light thus, replacing it with the amber glow of lights overhead. Hence, taking in a lungful of air, I held onto my coat and headed towards the door, lightly turning it open. 

Instantly, the ice-cold wind kissed against my cheek and as I softly closed the door behind me with a click, I braved the aisle. Lights flooded the floor as I braved the ghostly avenue all the while gripping tightly unto my cloak. 

Squeezing my eyes tight, I held onto it. 

‘Everything will be fine, Sakura… After all, Tetsuya will meet me at the park so I have to be there before he arrives!’ 

Feeling the surge of courage through my veins, I steeled myself with a smile as I trekked the long aisle. 

“Mistress.” 

Surprised, I immediately halted and turning behind, a tall, silver-haired man in his black tuxedo stood in the middle of the hallway. Silently, my almost tense body relaxed as I regarded his familiar appearance. 

“When will you stop, Mistress?” 

Slowly, I turned my back against him and continued on my walk. 

“The master wants you back so you can stop living with that man.” 

I felt myself stopped upon his words and thus, gripping my hands, I then slowly took in another lungful of air. 

“Well, I don’t. Tell him that.” 

A look of utter astonishment cross his countenance and soon reverted back to his usual one. 

“How about Master Seijuurou?” he continued asking while intently watching my face with relentless gaze. 

A sudden jolt of pain struck me and suddenly, I found myself stopping and then, turned towards him. 

For a while, I regarded him with his familiar expressionless face and eyes that were usually unfathomable. Suppressing the pain rising from the depths of my heart, I swallowed whatever lump was forming in my throat and with determination, had returned his gaze. 

“I will try to forget about him. So, you don’t need to worry about me, Chihiro.” With those words, I slowly turned my back on him. 

_‘Yes, this is for the best.’_

“After all, I am already waiting for someone to return home.” 

  


  
Softly, I added with a smile on my lips.


	18. A Hidden Sadness

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned to hours.  
  
  
  
Cloaked in the chilling wind under the ominous night sky overhead, she persistently remained under the glowing shed of a street light, her blonde mane softly rustling at the passing air. Quickly she held both of her hands, rubbing them against each other as to warm herself up. Despite the thick jacket over her shoulders, the freezing cold crept its way into her skin, making her shudder silently as she waited for him.  
  
  
  
Her knees had become numb from standing so as the soles of her feet but the thought of welcoming someone who unexpectedly allowed her to stay made her forget the sensation. However, the same thought could not be compared with her companion who quietly watched from a far just behind a building. Chihiro painfully gazed as his Mistress waited in vain and despite his protestations, her stubbornness was insurmountable to the point that he was at her mercy.  
  
  
  
He knew her stubbornness very well that even she can persuade her own parents to do her own bidding; after all, she was their only child. A child who was given all she ever needed and could demand whatever she wanted.  
  
  
  
Frustrated for the lack of actions and words, he decided to stay in the shadows and silently watched her. However, almost 2 hours had passed and no shadow of that person showed up which made his patience grew short.  
  
  
  
_‘Damn it…’ _he cursed and was about to step out of the shadows when he saw Sakura suddenly crossed the road. His heart started beating wild when he noticed headlights approaching towards her.__  
  
  
  
_“Mistress…!” _he yelled at the top of his lungs, his feet sprinting before he knew what he was doing.__  
  
  
  
Before he could get to her, a man suddenly grabbed her by her arms and pulled her to the side for safety. Again, he thought his heart would die out but seeing her safe once more provided him a sense of relief.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**“What were you doing!?”**_  
  
  
  
Kuroko shouted wide-eye, breathing in short, and face red in fumes. Sweat trickled down his forehead just after such an athletic feat.  
  
  
  
“Were you thinking of dying again?!” he asked after seeing her crossed the street carelessly without even a flinch when an incoming van almost hit her. Meanwhile, the van didn’t even stop but directly rushed away from the scene. It was almost a case of a hit-and-run accident for her.  
  
  
  
Still in shock, Sakura stood by the road shuddering and speechless. It took her a couple of minutes to regain her composure before turning to the person who saved her.  
  
  
  
  
“Y-You saved me again…” she uttered while still catching her breath.  
  
  
  
“For the second time – yes, I saved you again,” Kuroko said in a tone of anger and anxiety. “You could have died if I wasn’t able to see you do such a reckless thing!”  
Hearing the frustration in his voice, Sakura couldn’t help but well up in tears.  
  
  
  
“I’m sorry…I wasn’t watching the road…” she croaked as she tried to suppress her tears by wiping them using the back of her hands.  
  
  
  
Kuroko sighed and slowly relaxed, seeing how scared she looked. Quickly, he took out his handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her.  
  
  
  
“Don’t cry anymore,” he said in a soothing voice. “Just don’t go near roads anymore. It would be better for you to do that.”  
  
  
  
“Okay,” she only answered and grabbed his hanky to wipe away her tears. “I promised to stay away from roads.” She added with a thrift smile on her face.  
  
  
  
Seeing her finally smile and calm down, Kuroko patted her on her head, gently ruffling her hair with a smile. “It would make me feel better. Now, let’s go home.”  
  
  
  
Before Sakura could answer, Kuroko walked ahead of her thus leaving her behind. For awhile, she stood quietly while she felt the warmth of his hand lingering on her head.  
  
  
  
Slowly, she put her hand to where he touched it.  
  
  
  
Her heart started to beat wildly. Her cheeks starting to unexpectedly warm up.  
  
  
  
“What are you still doing?” he called out to her. Startled, Sakura quickly ran towards him and this time with a sweet smile on her lips.  
  
  
  
And she walked beside him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Soon, the weekend came and Kuroko found himself resting from secretarial work that he decided to engage himself in his apartment. Devouring books was his usual hobby that when Sakura woke up, she found him propped down on his armchair with a book on hand and glasses on. Not used to seeing him in such fashion, she could only stare at him from behind and studied him.  
  
  
  
Apathetic yet serious with those turquoise eyes searing through bundles of pages, thus burying his nose behind them. At that moment, she thought of wanting to know more about him.  
  
  
  
“Good morning,” she greeted then decided to take the couch across from him where she could see him face to face.  
  
  
  
Kuroko dropped his book on his lap then turned to face her with a smile he had never seen before. “Good morning. I thought you were still sleeping. Are you feeling okay now?” he asked returning her smile.  
  
  
  
“Hmm…” she answered with a nod while carefully scrutinizing the book on his hand. “I’m okay now. Also, I’m sorry for disturbing you. What are you reading?” she asked, quite curious.  
  
  
  
“Oh, just some random book that I haven’t read for awhile - it was starting to accumulate dust in the bookshelf so I decided to read it,” he answered.  
  
  
  
“I see and I didn’t know that you wear glasses too,” she noted with a smile of amusement on her lips.  
  
  
  
“It’s just sometimes,” he answered. “But I don’t wear these all the time especially when at work,” he added and then took off the glasses.  
  
  
  
“Oh please don’t take them off. You really look handsome in those glasses,” she suddenly said and then regretted when she noticed the smile disappear from his face. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-”  
  
  
  
Kuroko chuckled yet sounded melancholic despite the smile that didn’t reach his eyes.  
  
  
  
“Your words – you reminded me of someone,” he said turning away from her.  
  
  
  
“Oh, I didn’t know,” she said now with a burning curiosity in her. “And may I know who that person is? Though – it’s fine if you don’t tell me.” She quickly added, seeing how his face turned gloom in such a short time.  
  
  
  
“My ex-fiancée,” he said with a glint of sadness in his eyes and then, it vanished as he smiled at her. “But past is past. How about we eat breakfast now?”  
  
  
  
Before Sakura could ask about her, Kuroko stood up and walked towards the kitchen, leaving her even more curios than before.  
  
  
  
_‘So, Tetsuya has such a past, too?’ _She thought and realized that he was similar to her.__  
  
  
  
_‘But… how could he still smile like that…?’ ___  
  
  
  
Thus, Sakura became even more interested to know Kuroko Tetsuya’s life.  
  
  
  



	19. Sudden Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to 1st POV. In the previous chapter 18, Omniscient View was used since I wanted to portray Sakura's perception towards Kuroko which was essential for her character's development and involvement. However, the next chapters would used 1st POV.

  
  
  
  
Voices echoed in the hall as I trudged through the throng of people, their conversations drifted through and forth while their gazes remained towards their companions thus giving me the space for unnecessary attention. Mixing with their voices were the sharp tinkling sound of spoons against teacups, the air filled with chamomile and black coffee, sweet almond and cherry, completely filling my nostrils.  
  
  
It was a Saturday – with free time from work, these people had the freedom to hang out with their friends as seen of the bright smile on their faces though unfortunately not for me.  
  
  
Silently clenching my fist as I walked on the spacious hall between clumps of tables and chairs occupied by different individuals, I soon caught sight of a pink-haired lady in blue dress, quietly seeping on her tea with a glum look on her face. Quickly, I approached her direction without any wasting time.  
  
  
  
“Thank you for waiting, Ms. Momoi,” I greeted with a thrift smile on my face. Upon hearing my voice, she turned to me a bit startled then immediately smiled when recognition dawned on her face.  
  
“Mr. Akashi,” she uttered. “It’s nothing and please take your seat.” With her invitation, I took the seat across from her. Finally settled down, I put my hands on the table and for awhile, studied her after our last meeting.  
  
“Would you like to order something?” she asked.  
  
“Coffee will be alright,” I said then waved at a nearby waiter who eagerly approached our table. “A cup of black coffee for me please,” I ordered.  
  
“Is that all, sir?” asked the dark-haired waiter as he wrote down the single order on his notepad.  
  
“That will be all,” I said and then he left with a curt bow.  
  
Then, I turned to face my companion. Hair tied in a bun which smoothly framed her oval-shaped face except for a few loose wisps of hair that strayed over her eyes, she carefully pushed them behind her ear thus completely freeing her face from any strands. Compared to last time, her complexion had turned ashen white, her lips a bit pale and her physique drastically slimmed down. Despite the long sleeves hugging her arms, I could still see how they were loosely worn around her arms, signifying how big the change had come for her.  
  
“Please do tell why you called me, Ms. Momoi,” I said and then turned to look at her in the eyes of which were dimmed in sadness despite the thrift smile on her lips.  
  
“Uh…” Hesitation was clearly drawn on her face as she struggled to word out her thoughts. “I just want to know how he is doing…”  
  
“Oh,” I uttered, quite surprised to hear her. For a moment, my mind became blank at her words.  
  
“I’m fine but I want to know how Tetsu is. Is he doing fine? Is he healthy? Is he working well?” words incessantly poured out from her lips as melancholy glimmered in her eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry if I called you just for this but – I want to hear directly from you how he is.”  
  
“You really love him,” I could only utter after some time. Upon my words, her eyes started to well up but quickly stifled her cry as she quickly took a sip from her tea.  
  
“I can’t forget him,” she softly said with a chuckle. “I’m so sorry for troubling you but you’re the only one I can talk to about him.”  
  
A wave of pain suddenly rushed through me but soon vanished. For awhile, I was incapable of words to speak to her until the waiter arrived with a cup of black coffee laid down in front of me; its aroma soon filled my nostrils.  
  
“I followed your words and hoped that everything would be okay for him but... it was worse for me,” she said with bitterness in her voice. “I continued on my work and in my everyday life since I left him, some of my friends started to avoid me after learning of what I did. I couldn’t even explain why to them but I guess it was for the best. I don’t want them to see that it was Tetsu who abandoned me but I would rather make them see that it was I - because of this - _cursed_ disease. Every single day, I had to console myself that everything will be okay for me and if not, all the best would be for him.”  
  
She continued almost in tears but would stop as she would try to swallow whatever lump was in her throat. Carefully, I picked up my cup and took a bit of sip, the hot liquid almost burnt my tongue while leaving a bitter aftertaste on it.  
  
“So, tell me, Mr. Akashi, how is he?” she asked, tears starting to trickle down her smooth cheeks.  
  
Slowly, I smiled. “You’re really a good person, Ms. Momoi,” I said. “Don’t worry, he’s completely fine. He shows a brilliant dedication towards his work without complaints. He does his work well with a smile on his face. So,” I heaved a sigh of relief then added, “…don’t worry about him anymore.” I added. With our cups of coffee barely even touched and had turned cold, I noticed how her face slowly turned to glow.  
  
“Then, I’m happy to hear that,” she finally said with a smile. “Thank you so much for taking care of him for me, Mr. Akashi. You are really a good person.” She added and then took out her purse from her small white satchel. "Then allow me to treat you for today, Mr. Akashi."  
  
"No need, Ms. Momoi. Allow me to treat you instead," I hurried to say and then called out the waiter with a wave of my hand.  
  
"But Mr. Akashi, I was the one who invited you. At least allow me to -"  
  
"No worries, Ms. Momoi," I assured her and then the waiter gave us our bill. Helplessly, she could only utter her thanks and without further ado, I quickly took out my wallet and handed him my credit card of which he used to swiped on the miniature machine.  
  
"Thank you so much, sir, ma'am," the waiter said then returned my card with a smile and bow before taking his leave.  
  
Quietly, I stood up and still facing her had extended my arm towards her. “I appreciate our meeting once again, Ms. Momoi.”  
  
She stood up and took my hand, gently shaking it with a peaceful look reigning on her face.  
  
  
  
“I’m very fortunate to have met you, Mr. Akashi. The pleasure’s also mine,” she answered. “Then, I’ll take my leave first.” She pushed her chair behind her then with a last smile took her leave.  
  
Without wasting any seconds, I also took my leave and quickly headed out of the bustling cafeteria. Slowly, a jutting pain throbbed in my head as their voices almost overwhelmed me, almost suffocating me. Immediately I went to the bathroom and slamming the door behind me, the voices diminished into thin air with only the silence that remained.  
  
Heaving a sigh of relief, I approached the sink and turned on the faucet. Water quickly poured forth, filling the empty bowl and the silence with its rushing wave.  
  
  
  
_‘You are really a good person…’_  
  
“Me? A good person?” I found myself asking with a lopsided smile, scooped out a handful of water from the gushing water then splashed them on my face.  
  
Slowly, I turned to face my reflection. Water still dripping from the side of my cheeks, each droplet echoing as to muffle the silence surrounding me, I whispered, “...I wish I was.”  
  
  
  



	20. The Claws of Death

  
  
  
Days passed by in a blink of an eye.  
  
  
Before I knew it, Monday finally came and so my little vacation ended in a span of two days. Slowly opening my eyes as the first burst of sunlight streamed into my eyes, I pulled away the blanket and sat up, inhaling the cool wind that gently dawdled the white curtains, revealing a tangerine-blue sky behind it. Soon, I got up and headed for the windows when a clear shrill of sparrows could be heard from the tree tops, their red wings flapping against the wind as they soared up, sweeping down the buildings, houses, cars, and people with their sharp gazes that seemed miniature figures except that they were alive.  
  
_“Tetsuya? Are you already awake? I’ve prepared breakfast for you,”_ came the clear and sweet voice of Sakura who had become familiar as days went by.  
  
Pulled back into reality, I quickly headed towards the bathroom to fix myself up for the whole day.  
  
“I’ll be done right away,” I answered back as I turned on the shower; its cool gushing water immediately alerting me up for the appointments for today.  
  
  
  
“Will you be able to make it for dinner?” Sakura asked as I took a sip of the black coffee, its sharp aroma mixing with the crisp smell of bacon and sunny-side eggs.  
  
“It would be better if you eat early tonight. I don’t think my schedule for today can make it for dinner,” I answered as I took a spoonful of egg. Since Sakura’s arrival, I found myself eating western food than Japanese-style which I didn’t find unpleasant.  
  
“By the way, thank you so much for doing all of this. I find western food appealing since you came,” I added as I relished on the meal.  
  
Sakura’s face glowed bright pink upon my words and with a smile, turned to me, “Would you also like me to try Japanese food? Chinese food? I’m quite good at cooking and also, this is the least I could do after you took me in.”  
  
“I’m already grateful for this. Maybe next time, I’ll try to treat you for a meal outside and also, I don’t mind you being here…” I said and then hesitantly added, “…though your family might be looking for you now.”  
  
Upon my words, Sakura’s face momentarily fell but quickly recovered with a smile and then turned to me. “I’m fine and my family wouldn’t mind. They would always welcome me anytime so don’t worry,” she said with a reassuring smile.  
  
  
  
Breakfast quickly ended and after bidding farewell to Sakura, I headed straight for work. Outside, the roads, as usual, were heavily congested. A lot of people had chosen to commute than travel with their cars to avoid getting late but as for me, the thought of being wedged between masses of body was more of an inconvenience than being stuck in traffic.  
  
Despite this ordeal, I was still able to make it on time at work where I found him already seated behind his table with a white folder in hand thus engrossing his attention to it that he didn’t lifted an eye after I casually greeted him.  
  
Located in the topmost part of the Emperor Building, which was privately owned by the Akashi Corporation, Akashi Seijuurou’s office was surrounded by thick fiber glass windows and ESG walls, its privacy kept behind the dark tint color that can be changed with just a click of a remote control. However, as it was in the early morning, the walls especially the one facing the sky were transparent which clearly showed its boundless horizon littered with clusters of white puffy clouds. Below, the cars and people looked like black dots, constantly moving to and fro.  
  
“Good morning, Kuroko,” he finally greeted back after awhile as he laid down the folder in front of him. “Any additional appointments for today?” he asked as he switched his attention to his Macbook, swiftly typing away without a glance towards my direction.  
  
In response, I grabbed the iPad from my desk and refreshed the page for today’s appointment - seeing that there were no changes, I quickly turned to him and said, “I’m afraid no, sir. Your schedule remains the same throughout the day – still the same routine,” I answered and then he abruptly stopped from his work and turned to me with his usual stoic expression framed in his oval-shaped countenace, bright scarlet hair that seemed to burn against the radiant sky was decently combed down except for some wisps of hair that strayed over his white smooth forehead. Dressed in his usual impeccable three-piece, smart casual suit, probably _bonobos_ , consisted of a light brown coat over his white sleeves paired with khaki pants and the formal glossy black leather shoes, which I always knew he wore such fashion.  
  
“How about your schedule?” he asked which left me baffled for a moment.  
  
“Hmm… My schedule has always been similar to yours, sir,” I answered.  
  
“ _Your_ evening schedule?” he added, emphasizing mine.  
  
“It has always been empty, sir,” I answered automatically and it was always true knowing my master’s unpredictable line of thought. Although I knew that even though I already had, his persistence would still win over me.  
  
“Wonderful! Then, you’ll join me on tonight’s dinner. Save your schedule on that time,” he said with his nose buried behind the screen of his Macbook.  
  
“Understood, sir,” I only answered after a moment of silence. However, once I turned over to him, I caught a glimpse of him with a smile plastered on his face.  
  
_‘He looks happy. I wonder why that is,’_ I thought and then resumed on my task.  
  
Hours quickly passed by and lunch soon came. After finishing some paper works, my hands started to feel numb. Stretching them while flexing my back, a bit of comfort washed over my body knowing that I already completed half of today’s work. Then, I stood up and headed towards him who was still glued in front of his computer’s screen, his scarlet eyes not flinching as his long and lean fingers moved rapidly that I could barely see them.  
  
Outside, the sun already reached its zenith and the sky was completely devoid of any clouds.  
  
“Sir, it’s already lunch time. Would you like me to order something?” I reminded him, knowing that he had just fully recovered.  
  
“That will be great,” he answered without a glance and with his words, I pulled out my phone and called the company’s cafeteria for food delivery - first class cuisine on the menu as master's default choice as always. After the transaction, I faced him who was still incessantly typing on his computer.  
  
“Then, I’ll head down for lunch, sir. I already told them to deliver your food here,” I said and then headed for the door.  
  
  
  
The door softly shut behind his retreating form and soon, I found myself alone again in the spacious room, the cool air from the AC freely caressing my cheeks. Feeling the exhaustion creeping in the tips of my fingers, I leaned against the soft black leather arm chair and slowly closed my eyes.  
  
It was supposed to be a bland, long morning but with Kuroko constantly beside me, it felt as though hours turned into minutes and like that, with the simple call of my name, my peace was disrupted.  
  
Inhaling a lungful of air, I sat up and turned towards the computer and with a few commands at my fingertips, I was shown the live feeds on the CCTV cameras, comprising from the different shots on the hallways, to the various angles of the department office rooms, elevator rooms, and also of that of the cafeteria until one person caught my attention. With a single press, the camera angle switched to Kuroko’s location who was walking in the hallway, quite oblivious of someone quietly watching him.  
  
Seeing that he was completely okay, I heaved a sigh of relief until a person came into view.  
  
_‘Who is this?’_ I thought and then zoomed in the camera until I got a clear view of the person. Light-brown haired, almond-shaped eyes with the similar built and height as Kuroko’s but with a difference of attitude as the latter seemed to open his mouth a lot.  
  
Quickly, I typed some commands, generating a photo-identification program which scanned the person’s face until a profile appeared in front of me.  
  
_**Name: Furihata Kouki**_  
_**Company Position: Quality Control Officer**_  
_**Years of Employment: 1**_  
  
  
  
After knowing his position, I turned back to the live feed and saw that the two already reached the cafeteria. Both with trays in hands, the two headed towards an empty table and settled down.  
  
Soon, a soft knock on the door pulled me from my task. Quickly, I closed my computer and turned towards the door.  
  
“Come in,” I responded and then two cafeteria employees in their bright red vest uniforms paired with their starched black pants walked inside along with a trolley in hand.  
  
"Good morning, sir, we are here to deliver your lunch. First class meal consisted of French cuisine for today: _Coquilles Saint-Jacques, Blanquette de Veau, and Hachis Parmentier_. For your drink sir, it’s the classic white wine - _Alsace_ ,” the chef introduced with a smile as he laid down the dishes in front of me. Soon the smell of pepper and garlic filled the whole room thus filling my nostrils.  
  
_'Kuroko does always choose the first class menu as my default choice for lunch, '_ I mentally noted without batting an eye.  
  
“That will be all. I can manage myself,” I said with a wave of my hand. Knowing my gesture, the two stepped back, bowed down and then walked out of the room, shutting the door softly behind them.  
  
Alone once again, I opened my computer and continued watching.  
  
  
  
“I never really knew you until today that I am seeing with my own eyes just how cunning and creepy you are, my _dear brother_.”  
  
Startled, I quickly closed my laptop and soon realized how he stood behind my chair, his long arms then quickly reached towards my computer, opening it again with a look of amusement in his amber eyes.  
  
“How can you be so clever and cunning at the same time? Come and open it, I already know your secrets – quietly stalking your secretary,” he chuckled in amusement and then tuned in to Kuroko’s view.  
  
Straining myself, I took a deep inhale and then stood up from my swivel armchair, my cheeks slowly felt burning hot as I turned to him who freely took over my chair with one sweep.  
  
“What are you doing here in my office – uninvited and unwelcomed? And aren't you also stalking _my_ secretary? ” I acridly asked as I gritted my teeth, seeing how he freely navigates the mouse to zoom in to Kuroko’s face – serene and undisturbed as he ate his meal.  
  
“I am always welcome here, _dear brother_. I can come as I please since our dear father allowed me to do what I please. But seeing just how you have become dedicated to your work, I can’t help but be curious of the source of your interest and inspiration,” he chuckled and with satisfaction in his eyes, grabbed the glass of white wine on my table but seeing the color, he put it down, quickly losing his interest.  
  
“Although we’re twins but clearly, our preferences differ. How can you like white wine over red wine?” he asked with disdain. Gradually, he rose up from my armchair and walked towards the large glass paneled-window, his white long sleeves coupled with black pants - clearly _Vuitton_ , blended and contrasted at the same time against the scenic view of the horizon behind him.  
  
Rolling my eyes, I returned to my chair and grabbed the white wine.  
  
“This is what Kuroko chose for me,” I said and a look of surprised washed over his face upon hearing me.  
  
“So, are you telling me that whatever Tetsuya chooses for you, you’ll choose?” he asked incredulously, looking at me with interest dazzling in his eyes.  
  
“Why not? And don’t call him by his first name,” I fired back which unexpectdely gave me an earful of laughter from him.  
  
“Seriously Seijuurou? You really like that guy?” he spatted back with a lopsided smile on his lips.  
  
“It doesn’t-” but before I could answer him fully, the live feed soon caught my eyes. Two males approached Kuroko and his companion – one tall, dark-haired employee in black suit while the second was a short, brown-haired one in blue suit. The former casually walked beside Kuroko and with a smile on his pathetic face had put his arm over his shoulder.  
  
I felt my other eye twitched upon the gesture but I quietly continued watching the ordeal before me.  
  
Meanwhile, the second guy grabbed Furihata’s glass then without any warnings, poured its full content over the poor man’s head. Afterwards, Kuroko unexpectedly stood up and faced them with a hard look on his face.  
  
“What’s wrong all of the sudden?” Seijirou asked but I completely ignored him. Seeing how despondent I have become, he walked towards me and wordlessly turned towards the screen.  
  
“Oh my goodness, these bullies again?” Seijiirou chuckled; his amber eyes then glinted of an unknown light except for the same lopsided smile plastered on his face. “It’s been awhile since I saw such a familiar scene.”  
  
Clenching my hands hard into fist, rage soon boiled within me that I completely ignored his remark - my sight suddenly dimmed as if daylight was soon replaced by darkness. Quickly, I prompted a similar command and produced two profiles which quickly appeared on the screen.  
  
_“Hanabi Keigo, Takeshi Yuki,”_ I heard him muttering their names as if memorizing them. “Well, I found something interesting to do now. Gotta leave you in your boring lunch now, dear brother,” and he quickly left.  
  
However, I didn’t care because I was planning on doing something for these two.  
  
  
  
_**“Kuroko?”**_  
  
Quickly, I was pulled from my thoughts as soon as his voice called my name. Thus in answer, I turned to him who was still glued in front of his computer. It was already 4 o’clock and the sky outside turned into a bright glow of orange and yellow, with a mixture of the remaining bluish color which quickly melted into those two colors.  
  
“Yes, sir?” I asked.  
  
“You don’t look well. Is everything alright?” Master Akashi asked, not bothering to turn to me as his eyes were still glued on the screen.  
  
“Hmm… I’m perfectly fine, sir, there’s nothing to worry about,” I answered with a smile however, the incident earlier still lingered in my head. Two employees, who can freely bully someone, was committing unethical actions against the company’s policy and despite my warnings to them, it was clear that they had someone to back them up from the higher-ups. Knowing that I directly worked under the company’s CEO, I thought I could tell him what had transpired but seeing how he was too busy with work, I thought against it.  
  
“Really?” he asked once more while continuing typing on his computer.  
  
“Yes, sir,” I answered.  
  
Then he suddenly stopped and directly turned to look at me in the eyes. “If there’s something or someone troubling you, please do tell me,” he said in such a genuine thoughtful face and for a moment, I was completely speechless in front of him.  
  
“You think too much, sir,” I quickly answered. “I’ll continue with my work.” Then, I turned my back on him as I try to concentrate to finish my work.  
  
  
  
However, the next morning, the whole company was in utter horror.  
  
**News headline: Hanabi Keigo and Takeshi Yuki died in a car accident.**  
  



End file.
